this darkness light
by bangbangbangitybang
Summary: "And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust? Man delights not me." (Hamlet, Act II, scene II). Rating for: Language, violence, gore, & sexual themes/scenes. Full summary in profile.
1. Wayfarying Stranger

_O Merlin in your crystal cave_  
_Deep in the diamond of the day,_  
_Will there ever be a singer_  
_Whose music will smooth away_  
_The furrow drawn by Adam's finger_  
_Across the memory and the wave?_  
_Or a runner who'll outrun_  
_Man's long shadow driving on,_  
_Break through the gate of memory_  
_And hang the apple on the tree?_  
_Will your magic ever show_  
_The sleeping bride shut in her bower,_  
_The day wreathed in its mound of snow_  
_and Time locked in his tower?_

- Edwin Muir, _Merlin_

* * *

It was a truth universally acknowledged that it was impossible for any mortal, and nay most vampires, to elicit an unguarded reaction or expression from the Night Class at Cross Academy. According to their elders (and themselves), they were a generation of young vampires whose bloodline and aristocratic peak was unseen for many generations. The gathering of so many ancient aristocratic bloodlines around the pureblood, the rightful commander, had not been seen in many years. Despite their taking up at Cross Academy, shared with mortals being quite a debate among the vampire high society, the Night Class would never admit to the rebellious streak they were all satisfying at choosing to stay at Kaname Kuran's side despite the wariness of their families.

When Headmaster Cross designed the course curriculum it was an unspoken rule that the students of the Night Class be taught by other, knowledgeable vampires. These vampiric pseudo-guardians would continue to guide the newest generations of vampire society in the right direction. Headmaster Cross relented in this area, but felt that there should be _some_ diversity in the students' lives. After all, this program promoted pacifism and peaceful coexistence with humans, and these students would need to learn to apply the lesson to practice.

Finding a mortal instructor for the Night Class proved difficult. The very crucial requirement that the applicant know of the existence of vampires and their customs narrowed down his options considerably. Then they must support pacifism with the Night race, or at least coexistence sans bloodshed. Once those two were filled the criteria that they be able to teach and _offer_ something to these extraordinary beings left only five or six people to choose from.

It was still debated about amongst the Night Class as to whether the Headmaster made the right call.

The students were growing mildly irritated as the first day of _Comparative Western Literature_ dragged on without their instructor making an appearance. Now vampires, particularly noble ones, did not grow restless. And if they _did_ they certainly didn't show it.

"_Where_ are they?!"

Unless said vampire was Hanabusa Aido.

"A half an hour late?!"

As Aido continued complaining Ruka forced herself to stay in her seat and not leap across the room and rip out the other's throat with her nails. _Of course_ it was irksome that their new teacher still hadn't shown up, but Aido didn't have to keep complaining about it!

Allowing her eyes to drift briefly to Kaname, she found that his expression showed no emotion or irritation. Not for the first time did she wonder what thoughts raged behind those dark eyes. Despite knowing the pureblood for years he still had not let any of them past that impregnable wall he'd erected around his heart. It caused an ache so painful in her own chest she had to look away. Unbeknownst to the beauty of the Night Class the sharp eyes of Akatsuki Kain watched the thoughts flicker across her face just as the door opened loudly and all the vampires' heads whipped to stare.

They all caught the unmistakable _human_ scent.

"'Gatsby believed in the green light, the orgastic future that year by year recedes before us. It eluded us then, but that's no matter — tomorrow we will run faster, stretch out our arms farther. . . . And one fine morning —

So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past'."

A mismatched pair of of human eyes searched the faces of the vampire students. "This is the last paragraph of the first book we will be reading."

The students all stared.

"I apologize for being so late. On my way here I was detained by a very sour looking boy who was very adamant that I not be wandering the campus grounds at night… But that's hunters for you, always spouting orders. It took me 30 minutes, my teacher's ID badge and several prayers to the Almighty to convince him that I was _supposed _to be here. Please direct all complaints about my tardiness to Zero Kiryu."

Kaname allowed one slim brow to rise. Well this was certainly a surprise. Headmaster Cross must be giggling himself silly in his office. The pureblood permitted himself to unabashedly study their new instructor. Tossing a mortal into the vampires' path was - what was that American saying? - 'a hail Mary pass'. It certainly would force them to put their professed pacifist ideals to the test.

She was young, no older than thirty but most likely twenty-eight or twenty-nine. Her figure was pleasing but had a hard edge to it, her feminine curves not able to disguise the rigid muscles in her body apparent in the way she held herself. Even Kaname had to admit that her appearance was very striking but not because of the lines of her body. Her skin was a tan olive tone suggesting Mediterranean, most likely Italian heritage. However her accent was clearly American. The color of her skin only accentuated the shade of her hair, which was a bright platinum blond so light that it looked snow white. Tumbling over her shoulders and down her back the bright hair framed a round, cheerful face where a pair of large, mismatched eyes looked out at them. The right eye was a deep, sea green color while the left was milky white as if blinded.

The pureblood had the feeling however that this woman was anything but blinded.

"My name is Dr. Elaine Hex. It's such a pleasure to meet all you lovely young vampires." Her smile widened to reveal a set of perfect dimples.

"Dr. Hex? Seriously?" Aido grumbled, not believing the situation. Headmaster Cross hiring a _mortal_ to teach them?!

"Attitude, Mr. Aido! Otherwise I may just have to put a curse on you." Elaine placed her large, sleek black tote purse on the desk and walked to the blackboard. Her black heeled oxfords clicked with each step she took. "Now, did anyone recognize the quote from earlier?"

Kaname allowed for a beat of ten seconds to pass to observe if anyone other than him did. No one raised their hand. When Dr. Hex turned back round, a piece of chalk in her hand, he inclined his head. "_The Great Gatsby_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald."

She grinned and he was graced once again with the sight of dimples. "Very good Mr. Kuran." Turning back to the board Elaine began delicately scripting titles of various Western texts. "Now I'm a firm believer in student-led learning. Therefore aside from the first book I'm going to let you choose the other texts that we study in this course. I'll start by listing some ideas and then I want you all to come up with some you believe we should study." After _The Great Gatsby_ she added _The Iliad_, _The Hobbit, Pride and Prejudice, _and _1984_. "While my own list is quite extensive as to what I believe every student of Western literature should read, these are only a few. Now your thoughts?"

Aido waited a beat before scoffing. "No _Dracula_?"

The other students collectively rolled their eyes and Ruka sighed heavily.

"If you feel that text is significant in what you want to learn from this course, Mr. Aido. Personally I believe Stoker's tale could be interpreted in a variety of ways, from a retelling of mortal sickness of the poor or the English gentry's brutal occupation of Ireland, but if you would like to study it then I'll be sure to remind the class of that everyday when we read it."

Aido didn't have to look to feel the glare of his peers. "Erm… no, that's alright Dr. Hex."

"Hm," Elaine searched the faces of her students. She couldn't decipher whether the vampires were still in shock at having a human instructor or whether they were truly indifferent. It would not have surprised her, this was the group of vampires who had designed the blood tablets, an unprecedented scientific discovery. No doubt these were some of the brightest minds in the contemporary world. There must be a part of them that resented being tutored by a mere mortal.

"I have always been intrigued by Dante's _Inferno_." Kaname spoke up, his cadence calm and even. "The tale of a man pining for his lost love, forever separated by a force greater than himself, to literally go through Hell only to be unable to even touch her. It is quite compelling." Kaname would never admit out loud the kinship he felt with Dante's character. He oftentimes viewed himself in Dante's place, an interloper in the mortal world struggling to reach out to his beloved but unable to grasp her…

Nodding, Elaine added the title to the list in her neat script. "Those are very valid reasons as to why _Inferno_ is a text we should study."

"I'm quite fond of Sir Arthur's _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_, particularly _The Hounds of Baskerville_." Takuma Ichijo piped up. The other vampires groaned, their vice-president's love of mysteries almost as legendary as his obsession with manga. "The character of Holmes has become enduring, being remade many times through many different lenses. And Sir Arthur did not wish to be remembered solely for his tales of Sherlock Holmes. What an irony!"

Scripting the title onto the board, the remainder of the class passed with a few more titles being added. Eventually the class voted and their syllabus was set. In the end the vampires decided that in addition to _The Great Gatsby_ they would read _Hamlet, _excerpts from _Le Morte d'Arthur, The Iliad, _poetry of William Butler Yeats, _A Farewell to Arms, _and Dante's _Inferno_.

"You are truly ambitious students!" Elaine slapped her hands together, sending chalk dust into the air. "Before you leave pick up your copies of _The Great Gatsby _and read the first three chapters for the next class! And I'll know if you're not reading!" She warned. "Not reading means quizzes, and I'd rather not give quizzes. You are truly the bright minds of the vampire world and I'd rather spend class discussing the readings with you rather than testing you."

* * *

Months had passed since that first class. Dr. Hex had not necessarily become the Night Class' favorite instructor but she had certainly earned a prestige onto herself. Kaname in particular had become quite fond of her. Ruka and the others still remained at a loss when it came to the pure blood's affinity for mortal women, but they all agreed that Dr. Hex was more favorable than that insipid Cross girl. Their instructor was at least intelligent and, they had to begrudgingly admit, fearless. They had never once seen her afraid to challenge them and speak to them as equals. Despite being a mere human it was strangely refreshing when compared to their other instructors who merely flattered them. Dr. Hex challenged them, pushed them even, but she was never disrespectful and she was never shy about giving praise when she felt it was earned.

Before any of them had realized it, they had accepted Dr. Hex, even if they hadn't meant to. Soon she was teaching not only _Comparative Western Literature _but also _Arthurian Literature_, _Intermediate Parapsychology_, _History of Magi _and _Christianity: The In's and Out's for Vampires_. Her life had certainly been interesting despite the briefness of it as her fate of a mortal. So far they had learned that she studied abroad both in Ireland and Turkey, for a time she had been a student of the infamous paranormal investigator couple Ed and Lorraine Warren, and was both sanctioned by the Vatican to perform exorcisms and an adept in various martial arts styles such as Krav Maga.

Eccentric was what Kaname called her.

Each evening she greeted them in the same fashion.

"God is good all the time, and all the time God is good!"

"Something like that, sensei." Aido would always reply.

Still there was _something_ about Dr. Hex that none of them could quite verbalize. It was a feeling similar to that they felt around Kaname. Underneath the light smells of citrus, white musk and lilies and couture clothes there was the undeniable feeling of _power_. It was more instinct than a sense, but the best way the Night Class would be able to describe it was like the scent of ozone that flares up before the electric snap of lightning struck the earth.

Kaname accepted her, and for the rest of the Night Class that was satisfactory enough.


	2. Within a Dark Woods

_AN: _A new story and 2 updates in an hour? _Le gasp_. This story was originally written as a collaboration/role play with one of my best friends. She gave me permission to publish it on here. I've got a few chapters written but I have to edit them quite a bit. I have quite a few random allusions to literature, etc.

I feel that I should warn all of you lovely readers that I have created quite the extensive world within the lovely "Vampire Knight" universe. Therefore I have an abundance of minor OCs. If that is not your cup of tea, then I apologize and you have been warned now. Otherwise I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain  
locked away in the forest of the night  
Your secret heart belongs to the world  
of the things that sigh in the dark  
or the things that cry in the dark._

- Sasha Lazard, _Monoke-hime Theme  
_

* * *

Elaine's first experience with the Day Class' obsession with her students was, she was loathe to admit, something that took her uncharacteristically off guard. As a mortal who had grown accustomed to operating on the vampire's biological schedule and therefore had little interaction with the Day Class. Indeed the Moon Dorms were kept completely separate from the Sun Dorms by a lake and two individual gates, and the Night Class staff residence building was only yards and a handful of woodlands away from the Moon Dorms.

It should be noted that at this time, Elaine was the only full time employed Night Class instructor and therefore had the run of the building, albeit as creepy as it was. Finding her solitary residence in the building disturbing Elaine spent as little time there as possible. Cross had given her the largest office for Night Class instructors in the Main Building, and if she was honest she felt that room was more her home then the residence building. If one wanted to seek her out and couldn't find her in her office or her legal home she was most likely in Cross' private quarters wrecking havoc alongside him in the lives of his adoptive children.

However she made it a habit to keep long office hours once the courses for the Night Class had concluded. Frequently a handful of her more motivated (or just gifted, like Aido who had the talent but no drive) students could be found talking to her about research ideas or papers.

That being said, this particular visitor she was quite fond of but rarely saw him outside of the dorms or class.

"Mr. Kuran?" Elaine looked up from article she had been editing and bent over for the last hour and a half when the pureblood knocked politely on her open door. "What can I do for you?"

Kaname respectfully stepped inside the spacious office and gestured at the door. "May I speak to you privately sensei?"

Nodding, Elaine gave him leave to close the door. She wasn't sure how much privacy it would lend them as she could sense Serein standing directly outside but out of sight. Leaning back in her chair, the teacher cracked her aching toes that had been shoved in her, while stylish, pinching high heels and propped her hosiery clad feet on the corner of her desk.

"Has someone been bullying you, Mr. Kuran?" Elaine smiled wryly, attempting to crack a joke. Normally Kaname's eyes would lighten at her humor but tonight there was nothing in those dark eyes but concern.

"I hope not to offend you, sensei, but I must speak bluntly and honestly about sensitive subjects to both of us." He began, searching her face and seeking permission to continue and easily lowering himself into one of the plush chairs in front of her desk. "You are aware that I have a very impressive network for intelligence gathering."

"Yes,"

"I researched you quite thoroughly when you first arrived." Kaname continued coolly. "Not only because Cross Academy is under my protection, but the presence of another ruling family could possibly affect my position."

"Understandable," Elaine acquiesced, certain she knew where this conversation was going. "I never expected for my heritage to remain a secret for long, as I am the head of my household in the ways that matter to vampires." A wry smile touched her lips. "Especially with a Kuran here."

"_Your_ reputation precedes you as well, sensei." Kaname replied with a small, mirthless smirk. "I understand that Headmaster Cross views your abilities and skills as an asset to this Academy, and I place my faith in that as well."

"A seal of approval from you is quite the feat." Elaine grinned. "If you wish to tell the rest of the Night Class, I give you leave to do so. There is nothing I have to hide nor am I ashamed of what I am."

Kaname inclined his head in acknowledgement. He had not yet decided if it was necessary to tell the others about just who their teacher was. That being said her permission to do that if he deemed it required was a courtesy he appreciated. Much like humans, historically vampires had not been kind to Druids.

"If we are speaking plainly Kaname, may I just say," Elaine inhaled deeply. "I fucking hate talking in veiled political niceties. Stop beating around the bush and tell me what is up with Zero Kiryu." Kaname showed no change of expression but Elaine gave him a look. "That _is_ what else you wanted to talk about, right?"

"Headmaster Cross would quite disapprove of this conversation." Kaname had to stop his lips from quirking upward when Elaine replied with a theatrical eye roll and loud scoff.

"He's not the boss of me! I can talk about whatever I Goddamn well please! And it's not like _I _have any personal agenda!"

"Technically he _is_ your boss, sensei." Kaname couldn't resist the correction with a smirk.

Narrowing her eyes at the pureblood Elaine ran a hand roughly through her disheveled hair. "Shit or get off the pot, Kaname."

Only he could pull off looking amused at her crude statement and still look like cool as a cucumber about it. "I'd much rather hear _your_ unbiased opinion before I inform you of mine, sensei."

Pursing her lips, Elaine absently fingered with the ornate, aged looking dragon pendant she constantly wore and rose to her feet. "What happened to the Kiryus resonated with all of us that know what goes _bump _in the night. Even those like me, the descendants of the Old Ones, were shaken. The fact that Zero was the only one who walked away from a massacre by a _pureblood_ isn't something too difficult to puzzle out." Staring up at the moon, heavy in the sky with Kaname's reflection staring at her through the glass of her window, Elaine hummed to herself. "I pity that boy and the wretched fate that- that _thing_ left him to." Glancing over her shoulder, Elaine smile apologetically. "That isn't how I feel about all vampires, but Shizuka in my opinion has no soul or any shred of dignity."

Kaname was about to respond when the bright flash from a camera went off outside Elaine's window. Jumping and letting out a shriek, Elaine practically dropped to the floor. The pureblood seriously struggled not the laugh at the slightly mortified, startled expression on her face. "What the hell was that?!"

Gathering the tattered remains of her pride Elaine huffily rose to her feet and threw open the window. Below the second story view from her office she could see Yuki and Zero reprimanding two girls in Day Class uniforms. They were crying in protest as the male Guardian popped open the back of the device and yanked out the sleek film.

"No, my pictures!" The one lamented.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?" Elaine bellowed. "YOU TRYIN' TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?"

Yuki waved nervously up at the red faced woman. "S-Sorry Doctor Hex! These girls were out breaking curfew, Zero and I will make sure they don't bother you again!"

Harrumphing Elaine grumbled something that to Yuki sounded like 'fuckin' teens and their hormones _Jesus_' before the window was shut and latched firmly before the teacher pulled the curtains across her large windows. Releasing a long, suffering breath she turned to see Kaname's composed expression.

"Oh shut up,"

"I didn't say anything, sensei."

"Your eyes are mocking me." She accused, plopping ungracefully into her chair. "Are they always like that?"

The pureblood assumed she was referring to the Day Class. "They are… passionate."

Staring at her student, Elaine inwardly amused herself at how much of a diplomate Kaname was. She didn't know anyone could who could sound as stuffy as him when talking about girls who had die hard crushes on him! "To get back on track, what is _your _opinion about Zero?"

Kaname didn't reveal anything in his expression, something the Druid noticed. "I am merely concerned about his mental state. If he were to devolve to Level E status it would be my duty as a pureblood to deal with him. I'd rather keep my finger on his pulse, metaphorically speaking, then deal with the adverse affects of his transformation once he's done damage."

"Understandable. Pacifism is very much important to you, like your parents." She smiled kindly. "I don't mean to bring up any bad memories at mentioning them, but I did admire them for their morals. I can see they passed to you."

"Thank you," Kaname replied, all cool and politeness. Rising smoothly to his feet the vampire took his leave. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, sensei."

* * *

Elaine liked to think that the reason why Kaien Cross eventually settled on her to teach the Night Class was because she had no personal agenda toward the vampires or humans. Druids, indeed any paranormal mortal, had never received much mercy from either group. However she was too smart to deny that the real reason was her blood curse was a twisted sort of blessing when dealing with vampires.

As the Night Class students filed out of the classroom Elaine looked up when there was a mild disturbance from the hall. Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross stood outside the doorway, waiting for the room to empty. Elaine couldn't see, but she could hear Aido exchanging rapid fire barbs with the silver haired boy. Poor Yuki, to be caught in the middle of that particular halestorm….

"U-Um, Dr. Hex?" The female prefect piped up after recovering from Kaname greeting her.

_ God that makes me sound old… _"No need to talk to me like I'm a stuffy old man, Yuki."

"Oh of course! I'm sorry!" She bowed at the waist. "I'll just call you Miss Elaine then!"

"Sure," Tapping her pile of papers to even out the stack, the professor eyed the two school guardians who were now loitering in her classroom. "What can I do for the two of you this evening?"

"Headmaster wants to talk to you." Zero grumbled, most likely put out by whatever her most troublesome and promising student had thrown at him. "He says it's urgent."

_ That could range in severity from him legitimately dying or wanting to show me his newest knitting project. _Sighing heavily, the Druid shoved her paperwork into her tote purse and slipped on her black trench jacket and grabbed her violin case. "Alright,"

As she was adjusting the hold on her bags awareness prickled along the back of her neck. Slowly zipping and tying the waist of her jacket Elaine coyly observed the two guardians through her lashes. Yuki was admonishing Zero for speaking to Kaname disrespectfully, the silver haired boy blithely retorting to each comment.

Yuki's aura had always been a bright, vibrant pink. It permeated through everyone and everything, unable to turn away from such kindness. Elaine could find no fault in Yuki's heart, though her naivety and air headedness could grate on her at times. In contrast Zero's aura was pitch, heavy black. Fear, depression and loathing seemed to roll of this boy in waves, trying to smother his natural, silver aura which struggled underneath the surface.

However today it was different. Mingling in Yuki's was a faint haze of black, while a weak pinpoint of pink glittered in Zero's.

_ What have you two done?_

Nodding once at Yuki she gave Zero's shoulder a good natured bump with her fist and a significant look.

Zero's expression was unguarded at the uncharacteristic physical contact from the professor and he frowned slightly at her. The way she was looking at him made him quiver internally, it felt like she was peering into his very soul and trying to drag out every dark and bloody secret.

"_It's like you're peeking inside me! I hate it!"_

Chest tightening uncomfortably, Zero quickly looked away from both women at the unbidden, sudden memory. He didn't see the quick flash of comprehension play across Elaine's face or the way her hand shook as she let her arm fall to her side.

As the Headmaster's residence came into view Elaine felt a cold prickle at the back of her neck, the hairs rising and goose bumps breaking out in a wave over her skin. Giving herself a little shake, the blond steeled herself for whatever Cross wanted to tell her as she let herself in.

"What happened?" She asked in a serious tone when she found the Headmaster sitting pensively, but distractedly, at his desk.

A small smile touched Kaien Cross' lips from where they rested pressed against his clasped hands. "How long did it take you to sense my mood?" He was always surprised at the sheer potency of her abilities.

"A few yards away from the house." Elaine frowned, setting her purse and violin case down on the floor before lowering into a chair across from him. She didn't even shed her jacket. "What's wrong?"

Waving his hand, the retired hunter genuinely felt a little bad at causing such concern in his friend. "It's nothing horrible! Well not _terribly_…"

"Spit it out, Kaien."

Uncharacteristically somber, Cross straightened and turned his chair to fully face her. "The Hunters Association is sending someone to conduct a lethality assessment on Zero."

Sucking her teeth harshly, Elaine leaned back in her chair and ran a hand roughly through her white ash hair. This news certainly left a bad taste in her mouth. Elaine Ambrosia Merlinus Hex did _not_ have a positive relationship with the Hunters Association, no Druid did.

"Should I make the Night Class aware?"

"No, I don't think there's any cause for that. We don't want to cause any unnecessary worry."

Cross stared at the woman across from him. Her eyebrows had knitted together creating a faint furrow between them. Lips pursed and frowning, he could see her one good eye was cloudy with doubt. He'd seen that look a few times before… "Elaine?" He prompted.

"I learned a long time ago to trust my instincts. And it feels like I've got a stone in my gut." Straightening, Cross could see real concern in her eyes. "Kaien something is going to happen…"

Despite his reassurances that everything would be alright, indeed Zero had not yet reached level E status giving the Association no cause to bring him harm, Elaine could not shake the feeling from her.

The two agreed that Kaname should at least be told, as the pureblood was responsible for regulating the behavior of the other vampires. Cross maintained that he would talk to him before class the next night.

As she was shrugging into her jacket, Elaine spoke lightly. "It's commendable how Zero's kept the madness at bay."

"Yes," Cross couldn't keep a hint of pride from coloring his voice. "I'm proud of his strength of character."

Looking over her shoulder, Elaine's milky white eye revealed nothing. "You're the best hunter in history; you must know what your children are doing."

Cross' face fell into a stony look. "Yes,"

Elaine paused before looking away. "They're playing a dangerous game, Kaien."

"You think I don't know that?" Cross snapped, anger sharpening his voice.

Turning around fully to stare at him, Elaine tilted her head to the side. "If the hunter finds out, there will be trouble. If Kaname Kuran finds out, which I am quite sure he is already aware, there will be strife. Either way Zero will have to face retribution for it."

Cross looked miserable and Elaine pitied him. "I know."


	3. Nothing Stands Still

_AN_: Sorry for the few days delay! I've been busy moving back home from my dorm and unpacking/cleaning/reorganizing my entire room. Also my best friend of ten years is getting married Friday (yeah!) and I'm the maid of honor so this week has been a little hectic. Anyway I know the narration of this story is kind of slow and pedantic, so please bear with me! Next chapter our favorite surly vampire hunter will make his first appearance!

Reviews or any comments would be much appreciated! I'd love to know what you all are thinking, especially since there aren't many stories centering on side characters. I just can't bring myself yet to write about Zero or Kaname since as a college graduate I feel slightly dirty when doing so.

Anywho there are annotations in this chapter marked with an '*' with explanations at the bottom. This chapter finally also brings us to the canon beginning of the manga and anime. It takes place volume 1 and 2 of the manga where Aido drinks a little of Yuki's blood up to the episode where Yagari appears by the pool.

Enjoy!

* * *

_You can avoid reality, but you cannot avoid the consequences of avoiding reality._

Ayn Rand

* * *

It was Elaine Hex's personal belief that Murphy's Law was one of God's default settings for dealing with the universe. More times than not she found herself slowly breathing through her nose and counting to ten, hoping the Almighty could hear her prayers for patience. Cross Academy had an abundance of possible mishaps just waiting to occur.

"_God_ sensei I said I was sorry!"

"Mr. Kain, please inform your cousin that for the foreseeable future I will not be speaking to him."

Akatsuki turned to Aido. "Sensei says-"

"_I_ can hear her!" Aido snapped. "Isn't this a little petty for a professor?"

The Druid merely stared at him, and the blond had to repress a shudder. The cold look in those heterochromic eyes seemed to pierce right through his clothes and his skin and plunge darkness into his veins. Fidgeting, the vampire looked to his cousin for support, but Akatsuki merely shrugged. _Traitor_… Aido thought bitterly.

Ruka sniggered to herself as the two cousins joined her. "Serves you right."

"Shut it." He grumbled, miserable. It was difficult enough to know he'd disappointed Kaname without his teacher giving her opinion on his actions.

Akatsuki shook his head and sighed. "I don't get you Hanabusa, this is what you wanted. President Kuran heard you and Dr. Hex was going to find out sooner or later."

Ignoring his cousin's comment, Aido propped his chin on his folded arms as Elaine began her lecture. It was as if the blond vampire was a child again, caught red handed telling a small lie or perhaps breaking his mother's prized Grecian vase because he had been playing roughly with his friends inside the house. For a childless woman Elaine had one of the best disappointed mother expressions Aido had ever encountered.

Elaine could tell that Hanabusa was sulking. Cartoon black squiggly lines of negativity were practically oozing off of him from where he slouched morosely. A small, nagging voice in the back of her skull whispered that perhaps she was being too vindictive to the young vampire. She considered herself an excellent judge of character, and Hanabusa was as loyal and softhearted as vampires were capable of being, if a little childish.

_No, _Banishing that voice Elaine forced the doubt away. _That behavior is intolerable. As long as I am at this academy, I will also not allow it. _

Apparently neither would Kaname, judging by the begging, puppy eyes Hanabusa was boring into the Kuran's back. Elaine had not been present for whatever punishment had been dealt, but she imagined it was not a mere slap on the wrists. Whatever she was to the Pureblood, Yuki Cross was a person no vampire was allowed to touch. Even if it was a lick of blood already spilt, Hanabusa's fangs hadn't even broken the girl's skin; Kaname Kuran had shown that she was special by his punishment to Hanabusa. Elaine was glad the airheaded girl had that type of protection, she was a little too sweet and naïve for the responsibility of a Guardian. Not that Elaine would ever mention this aloud, especially to Kaien Cross, but Yuki's strengths were not suited for the vicious tug and pull of reigning in vampires.

The darkness that it required, Zero had it.

And so did she.

* * *

Elaine realized the full burden of the Merlinus existence at the tender age of thirteen as her Uncle Emrys died in her arms.

The Merlinus line was not the most powerful Druid heritage in the world by being flippant or lenient when it came to the preparation of their heirs. Once a child of the newest generation exhibited the strongest affinity for magic they were instantly resigned to the strict regiment of the Vates apprenticeship. Typically Druid and Vate would retire to the Merlinus' family manor in Carmarthen, the birthplace of their ancestor, in order to continue the responsibility left to them.

The night her uncle was murdered Elaine Ambrosia Merlinus Hex not only received her name and power, but heard Merlin's words for the first time.

"... The gods only go with you if you put yourself in their path. And that takes courage."*

Despite her innocence and age, Elaine was well aware that she was different from other children. She could do and see things her peers could not. Running through the twilight countryside in her youth chasing fireflies and glimpsing the frolicking fay folk, she knew that she was merely an interloper in their plane, a privileged guest.

In wisdom is much grief*, for the Sight is not a kind nor gentle gift.

Her Uncle Emrys taught her that their birthright was something to be nurtured and protected, the world outside their family unable to comprehend it.

"You will be hated, dear one. The mortal world will cower from you and the mythical will shun you. Ours is truly a lonely existence."

She could feel it, the emptiness in her heart that even at such a young age grief was as silent and dark as a grave. It was an unexplainable sensation; such a void could not be described. When she was eleven Emrys found his niece hidden away in a forest grove, sobbing.

Older and remembering her uncle and first teacher, Elaine felt that the only physical resemblance between the two was their ash blond hair. Unlike her Emrys had been tall, lithe and pale with deep, soulful brown eyes. She could clearly remember this day, the forest was quiet and subdued, even the birdsongs were silent. Her sorrow, incomprehensible for a child, had been so deep she had not even heard nor sensed his approach.

"_Cariad*_, what troubles you?"

"Why does it hurt so much?" This immense sorrow was alien to her; it felt as if a part of her was missing or someone dear to her had died.

Brushing some snow white hair away from her face Emrys sighed. "Such is our fate. We must wait for _him_ to return, for everything we are is for _Artorius*_."

_But until then, what is my purpose? Am I merely to wait and waste away until he returns? Is that the fate of the Merlinus family? _

She questioned the validity of her existence.

When she was twelve she moved onto the second caste, Bard. Elaine learned to read music, to play the violin and studied all of the texts gathered by their ancestors. Her thirst for knowledge and purpose consumed her younger self, and she devoted hours of her free time to reading the books written by mortal men. In her young mind she truly believed that somewhere in some book was the answer to her question.

_Why am I here?_

* * *

"You shouldn't be wandering around."

Elaine didn't even try to inhibit the long suffering sigh that escaped between her lips as she turned to balefully stare at the more dour of the two school Guardians. Zero's once crisp button down shirt was wrinkled, as if he'd been clutching at the fabric harshly. His tie hung loose around his neck and the first two buttons were undone like he had been struggling for air. Making a mental note of these details, Elaine swiftly regained eye contact with the silver haired boy.

"How many times are we going to go through this, Kiriyu? I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

Zero snorted and muttered something like "Doubtful…"

Irritated, still put out by Hanabusa's behavior and a powerful headache blooming behind her temples, Elaine felt her usual placid composure snap. "If you're so concerned then stop wasting your time with me and patrol the _actual _possible threats."

Ice crystallized in his amethyst eyes. A look of coldness so frigid that even hate didn't have enough warmth to survive looked out of place on a teenager's face. With a jolt, Elaine realized that without her heels Zero was a good three or four inches taller than her, and his figure cast a looming shadow over her. Something inside her prickled at the sensation of feeling a hunter's presence so near her. It was a mixture of the warmth of a human's cut with the chilling, dangerous one of a vampire…

"Vampires aren't the only threat at this Academy." He hissed between clenched teeth, hands balled to fists at his sides.

Elaine stared, unwillingly the temperature around them dropped, something Zero noticed. "Are-" She paused to strengthen her voice. "Are you implying that _I _am?" Her tone matched the iciness of his.

"You're not exactly _human_ are you, Druid?"

Elaine cursed the complacency that had fallen over her within the last year of teaching at this Academy. While only Kaname and Cross were aware of her position as heir to the Merlinus line, her affinity for magic was not something she kept as closely guarded. The Night Class had seen frequent uses, albeit they were mostly parlor tricks. When she had a cold weeks ago every time she sneezed the lights would flicker. Yuki and Zero had both seen small displays of such magic but nothing to imply she was anything but a novice.

Anger surged through her veins, Elaine's hand holding her tote purse shook as the sleek leather of the handle bit into the skin of her fingers. "I am in the ways that matter, Kiriyu. And you are also not 'exactly' mortal are you?"

Zero recoiled as if he'd been slapped. The chilled gaze melted away for a split second, revealing a confused and terrified expression. Elaine was not about to confess outright that she'd guessed what had happened on the wintery night when a Pureblood Princess butchered his family, but neither was she willing to stand there and let him sling unfounded prejudices at her.

The silver haired boy stared at her for a moment, intensely searching her face for any hint of knowledge. Keeping her face carefully blank of anything but outraged pride, Zero satisfied himself that she was not talking about his secret, but rather how vampire hunters had devoured one of the first vampires to gain their strength and therefore possessed fragments of vampire DNA.

"I…" He struggled for a moment before finding his resolve and glaring at her. "am a Vampire Hunter."

"And I am not a vampire." She responded coldly. "I have never struck a person down in anger or maliciousness, if I have had to kill it was against those who would harm me. I have been scorned and despised and threatened since I was a child from the mortal and vampire world alike. I have learned how to deal with enemies, Kiriyu. And trust me you do not want to become one for I am probably the only person here who understands your plight."

* * *

Elaine jolted awake, still able to taste a scream on her lips.

Spittle had dried at the corners of her mouth and she wiped it away with the back of her hand, disoriented. The overhead lights in her office were still on and burning brightly, causing her to blink a few times to rid her vision of black spots. Pulling herself up from where she had been lounging on her couch, Elaine cradled her face in her hands and attempted to calm the rapid beating of her heart.

Something had startled her, magic strong enough to wake her from a deep slumber. The sensation had been short and abrupt, powerful but condensed into a single burst. She couldn't sense any magic users on the grounds, at least no one capable or aware enough to produce energy physically powerful enough to wake her.

_What the hell…?_

The answer struck through her like an arrow to the heart.

_Hunters!_

Scrambling to her feet, head still pounding and stomach roiling, Elaine rushed out of her office without closing the door and practically took the steps two at a time. Wretched mistake! The Druid should have known trouble was bound to occur tonight of all nights! Classes had been cancelled for Takuma's birthday, something not normally done for every student but as heir to the Ichijo family the celebration served as a time for the vampires to network as representatives of their families rather than as peers.

Kaname had also personally put the request through to Cross and the Night Class faculty. As if they could refuse him.

Only a hunter weapon could dispel that amount of magic in such a short burst without the handler being magic adaptable.

A hunter roaming Cross Academy while the vampires were free for an evening.

Skidding to a halt, her knee high brown boots crunching against gravel, Elaine closed her eyes as she searched for nearby auras.

_Zero!_

Once again cursing her thoughtlessness, Elaine sprinted toward the pool area. Her conversation with Cross surged through her mind as she pushed aside branches and felt her heart pumping hot, adrenaline soaked blood through her veins.

_"The Hunters Association is sending someone to conduct a lethality assessment on Zero."_

_ "I learned a long time ago to trust my instincts. And it feels like I've got a stone in my gut." _

_ "… you must know what your children are doing."_

_ "They're playing a dangerous game, Kaien." _

_ "If the hunter finds out, there will be trouble." _

Elaine was able to barely stop herself from barreling into Yuki. The brunette screeched at the sight of another person running in her direction at full speed, Artemis unsheathed and singing in her shaking hands. Breathing heavily, Elaine gripped Yuki by her shoulders, looking for any signs of fang marks on her neck.

"Where's the hunter?" She demanded in an uneven voice, still struggling to catch her breath.

Brown eyes wide, Yuki attempted to regain her bearings. The girl's mind was jumbled from the night's events. First there was Kaname's cryptic behavior at Takuma's party and then the whole business with Zero and the hunter. For a naïve and, frankly, simple girl as Yuki the amount of stress shoved into one evening was too much for her frayed nerves.

"U-Um w-with the Headmaster and Z-Zero," She managed to say.

Elaine focused on individually uncurling each finger from the girl's shaking shoulders and appraised her appearance other than her neck. Her skin was pale with strands of dark hair clinging wetly to her face. Her clothes were also sopping wet and her knuckles were turning white from where they gripped Artemis at her side.

She wouldn't get much out of the girl whose composure would probably barely last to her dorm. However Elaine was confident that the girl's fellow Guardian was at least alive, if he was not Yuki would be much worse. The Druid could attain the details from Kaien later in the evening.

"Is he falling to Level E?" Elaine asked somberly.

Yuki stared at her, pink lips forming an 'o,' caught off guard by the Druid's knowledge of Zero's secret. Did the silver haired boy confide in the teacher? Yuki did not think so. From the comments and looks she'd seen between her friend and the teacher, there was tension and dislike between Miss Elaine and Zero. The girl had heard little snippets from Zero and the Headmaster about a druid's power, and to see it before her cowed her slightly.

"No!" She vehemently denied, but Elaine's unwavering and piercing gaze stuttered her resolve. "I mean, I don't think-… I hope not."

Nodding to herself, Elaine gave the poor teen a light pat on the shoulder and continued less hurriedly down the path. However the pool was no longer her destination, but Kaien's personal quarters… "Go back to your dorm, Yuki. And don't leave the building for the rest of the night unless you absolutely have to."

* * *

_Annotations_

"_... the gods only go with you if you put yourself in their path. And that takes courage."_: Quote, Mary Stewart's "The Crystal Cave"

"_In wisdom is much grief…"_: Ecclesiastes 1:18

"_Cariad…"_: Welsh. "Love." (I used Google Translator so if this is incorrect please inform me and I will edit it!)

"… _Artorius." _Possible Latinized form of "Arthur"


	4. Every light has a shadow

_A/N: _Part 4, because I have no life! As always annotations are at the end of the chapter. I'd enjoy any feedback and please enjoy the product of my boredom!

* * *

_To live in this world_

_You must be able_

_To do three things:_

_To love what is mortal;_

_To hold it_

_Against your bones knowing_

_Your own life depends on it;_

_And, when the time comes to let it go,_

_To let it go._

Mary Oliver, "In Blackwater Woods"

* * *

Elaine blamed everything on the Day Class.

Taking the initiative, because she'd honestly had enough surprises popping up on the grounds of the Academy, the Druid decided that until Zero could get his Goddamn act together she was _not_ going to let that kid out of her sight when at all possible. Yawning into her hand, Elaine took a large swallow of coffee (it was only spiked with _a little _peppermint schnapps) as she let herself into the main building. Just as the door shut behind her Zero practically bulldozed her over as he stomped down the hall and outside, a stormy expression on his face.

"Yo Sunshine!" She yelled out after him, but he was practically sprinting out of sight. About a minute later Yuki came running by, whispering an apology as she ran after the ex-human. "H-Hey! Yuki!"

Neither heeded her call as they quickly disappeared from sight. Sighing heavily, Elaine ran a hand through her loose, unbound hair and pushed her sunglasses up to rest on her forehead. "Damn teenagers…"

Whatever got them all worked up severely rattled Zero at least, his aura had been thunderous. Yuki's was distressed, the pink swirling around her and something else lurking underneath all of it. Elaine could have sworn she'd sensed _whatever_ it was before…

The bell rang and the Day Students filtered out of the classrooms, the midday meal about to be served. Unlike their somber and nocturnal counterparts, the Day Class chattered and laughed lightheartedly like teenagers should. A few recognized her by the teacher ID badge around her neck and they offered chipper greetings.

"Oh hello sensei!"

"How's it going sensei?"

"Wow that's an epically large coffee cup, sensei."

Barely providing coherent responses to these greetings, Elaine figured that she might as well go to the teacher's lounge and work on grading some papers since she had already made the effort to wake up, dress and _walk_ to the main building during the middle of the day.

However the locking mechanism wasn't working and while she was fiddling with cleaning the magnetic strip on the back of her badge the conversations of the passing students were easily heard.

"Mr. Yagari is pretty cool for a teacher-"

"Right! He looks like he's been in some fights too." Two boys said as they headed to the gym.

"Finally, we have a good looking teacher! I can't stand looking at these boring old men!"

"-but the _eyepatch_-"

"-'a price to save someone's life'? What do you think he meant by-?"

It wasn't very hard to put it together that the new teacher was the hunter sent by the Association to assess Zero, especially now that she had the name. Ever since her Uncle was murdered Elaine had obsessively memorized the top active vampire hunters and their records. Kaien wasn't helpful at all in regards to contextualize whatever situation had occurred at the pool. Yuki had been uncharacteristically tightlipped as well when the evening after the Druid had attempted to get some more details. She was extremely concerned when Zero did not turn up for his prefect duties and that the typical moral lecturer for the Night Class had been assigned a last minute substitute.

Elaine decided that the door to the lounge had a personal grievance against her and just wasn't going to unlock. _Once all these students get out of the hall I'll just let myself in my own way_.

_Christ_ based on what these kids were spewing out you'd think the sun rose and set with Mr. Yagari. The boys went on about how tough he seemed while the girls gushed over him.

Finally the hall emptied and gathering a small focus in her mind Elaine pictured the lock inside the door. "_Agor_*," The clicking of the lock sliding open echoed in the empty hallway.

"I heard a Druid was at this Academy. Can't believe you'd do that in the open." A voice directly behind her drawled.

Jumping, coffee sloshed out of her cup and dribbled to the floor. "Cocksucker," Elaine cursed in English. Turning around, she glared. "It's impolite to sneak up on people, hunter."

Goddamn it, he _was_ hot. Sometimes the gods were cruel.

Quirking an eyebrow (the only visible one), he reached out and opened the door. "After you,"

The condescension was palpable. "Gee thanks, such gallantry."

It would have been kind to call the situation 'uncomfortable'. Not looking at him, Elaine dropped her tote purse onto one of the tables and pulled out a thick folder filled with papers.

"I've also heard," Plopping onto one of the couches and stretching out, he lit up a cigarette and stared at the ceiling. "That the only Druid currently employed by any organization affiliated with vampires is a member of the Old Ones. And what's more that the governing body of magic users, the Keltoi, is pissed off about it."

Giving the wall a look Elaine rolled her eyes. "If you're trying to rattle me by showing you know about me, give it up. Besides I know who you are, Toga Yagari."

"I'm flattered I'm that popular." He retorted.

"Hm."

The silence lasted about five minutes before Elaine couldn't take it anymore and slammed her open palms against the table and stomped over to the couch to narrow her eyes down at him. Despite wearing a suit Yagari looked extremely comfortable from his lounged position, smoke curling lazily in front of his face and black hair messily tousled.

"You don't really think Zero is that dangerous, do you?" She asked anxiously on the boy's behalf.

Taking a puff on his cigarette Yagari looked at her boredly. "Why do you care what happens to him?"

"He's got a good heart and he's suffered enough."

Yagari stared at her in mild disinterest for a moment before closing his eye, seemingly focusing on the cigarette still between his lips. The Druid unabashedly studied him. His clothes were immaculately pressed despite the fact that his elaborate dress shirt was untucked and worn casually. He had the lazy posture of the elite, something she knew all too well. The nature of hunters was also something she knew well, a lesson at an early age that had resulted in bloodshed and one thought: _distrustful monsters. _However she was not so petty that she could not concede that individuals were not always accurately represented by the majority. Therefore the question remained: Toga Yagari, what kind of man are you?

Loosening her control, Elaine allowed her senses to be assaulted by the unseen. People couldn't hide what was inside their hearts and souls from her, not like this. Suddenly her eye was on fire, as if it had been jaggedly ripped out and torn. Amidst the pain an overwhelming urge to protect was also cut sharply against sorrow.

Quickly building up that thick wall between her and everything else, Elaine rubbed a hand across her eyes, willing the pounding headache away.

"So, you were his teacher." Speaking it tonelessly, Elaine went to her purse and grabbed her flask. "You saved him from a level E and you lost your eye as a result. But that wasn't all you lost, was it?" Her tone was gentle, heartache a constant companion for her.

Taking a long swig, Elaine sighed as blessed relief swam through her as the heat of the whiskey burned down her throat. The filmy haze of liquor dulled the bombardment of psychic stimuli, making it bearable to live in this world. The sound of fabric rustling made her look over to see Yagari sitting upright and staring at her.

"I heard the heir of Merlin had such powers." He finally spoke, rising to his feet and grinding out his stub in the ashtray on the coffee table. "I'm not going to lie that was creepy as hell."

She wanted to stay volatile, but _damned_ if that wasn't the best response she'd ever gotten from a hunter. A small grin pulled at her lips. "How do you think I feel?"

As Yagari was halfway out the door Elaine looked up as she sat back down in her chair. "And hunter,"

He stopped, not looking back at her.

"What happened to Zero and his family wasn't your fault. So stop feeling so damn guilty."

Elaine had no idea what his face looked like, but judging by the way his aura shook and his shoulders stiffened she imagined it was savage.

* * *

"I don't like you."

"Tch, like I care."

Kaien Cross, after raising two teenagers suffering their fair share of trauma, believed that he was quite good at mediating conflict. His life was a testament to such a thing. As the most famous and skilled vampire hunter in history, the fact that he now advocated pacifism and peace with his former prey and was such a confidante of one of the purebloods had to be a good indicator of his negotiation skills.

Right now however he wasn't sure if he _could _mediate between these two.

Both were strong willed individuals. Yagari had a resolve of steel, a mind for strategy that rivaled the greatest generals, and an innate moral code that somehow adapted but refused to bend. Elaine on the other hand was like a dying fire, the embers only needing to be banked over to erupt into a roaring flame. Cross had seen her take much abuse silently because of who she was, but if you raised a hand against those she cared for the air crackled.

If the two of them worked together Cross was sure that he'd sleep more soundly at night knowing the school was protected by the two most powerful individuals in their specialty. Sadly he was afraid that might not happen.

"Could you _please_ refrain from aggravating my students?" Elaine snapped. "After every class with you it's like walking into a glacier wall."

"It's not my problem if they get their panties in a twist." Yagari replied. Cross always wondered how he could talk so clearly with a cigarette in his mouth. "Maybe you're a shit teacher."

"MAYBE _YOU'RE_ A SHIT HEAD!"

Cross had never seen anyone rile Elaine this tightly before and to get a reaction from Yagari other than mild irritation was quite a feat.

According to Zero his master and the professor had already garnered quite the reputation. The Night Class students referred to them as _rai_* and _den_*. Their banter could be heard rooms away from the vampires' lecture hall. Aido thought it was an absolute riot.

"He's really under her skin." The blond chuckled at the deafening sounds of his sensei's enraged banter.

"Maybe she's territorial of us." Shiki said in a bored tone a few rows up, nibbling on a stick of pocky alongside Rima.

"You think so?" Takuma beamed from his seat beside Kaname. "That's so sweet of her!" In truth the Ichijo truly enjoyed Dr. Hex's position at Cross Academy. She was like a fresh breath of spring breeze to blow away the winter and dourness that afflicted the Night Class at times. The bubbly vampire had grown accustomed to lightening the mood, and though he accepted that role willingly, it was helpful to have someone else work to bring his peers out of their aristocratic shells. Glancing at his best friend, who sat dark and brooding while staring out the window to watch for Yuki Cross' figure stealing through the lanes, Takuma would take all of the assistance he could find.

"-and _I'm_ telling you that's not how it goes!" Elaine protested.

"_Yes_ it _does_! I'm a hunter; I think I'd know that anti-_vampire_ spell!"

"It's not like you glorified exterminators drafted it yourself! _We _taught it to you, so yes I'm pretty sure I remember how the incantation goes!"

"Maybe you forgot it, between all that online shopping and drinking you do."

"Oh _that's_ mature!" There was a pause as both of them halted outside the door, before the echoing sound of the sole of a high heel scraped against the stone floor. "THOSE THINGS WILL KILL YOU, YOU KNOW."

"I didn't think you were so concerned about my well being." Yagari retorted dryly, his voice fading off as he continued down the hall. "There's other, way more fun ways for you to show your interest in me."

"I'D RATHER WATCH PAINT DRY." The door to the lecture hall was thrown open and Elaine stomped inside, tossed her purse onto the table and began scribbling angrily on the board. There was a tense silence in the room.

Akatsuki caught Ruka's eye and the two shared a significant look. The temperature in the room had reached devastatingly chilling temperatures. If any mortals had been present they'd be shivering violently. As it was small, white puffs materialized in front of the vampires' mouths as they breathed and their bodies tensed. Takuma's nose crinkled at the sharp, tangy scent of ozone that seemed to crackle through the room and centered on their sensei. From his position Takuma could see that there was a crease between her eyebrows and her lips twitched as she muttered angrily to herself.

The tension was growing so thick one could almost reach out and pet it. It would need to be broken soon but the Night Class was much too intelligent to willingly throw themselves into Elaine Hex's destructive path. With a jolt, many of them realized just then that not only had they grown so very familiar and comfortable with Elaine, but that they were beginning to realize that her abilities were not some paltry act.

"God is good all the time, and all the time God is good!"

The lights flickered after Aido's voice had snapped like a whip through the room, thawing it. Releasing a long breath, Elaine gently placed the piece of chalk in her hand back on the board before turning to face her students. Her expression was a mixture of begrudging resignation and comical grumpiness.

"And on rare occasions, in His infinite wisdom, He can be a real dick."

* * *

"We really need to stop meeting like this." Elaine drawled when a familiar dark figure filled the doorway of her office.

Kaname allowed himself to glance around his sensei's office. It was by far the most spacious faculty workplace in the entire building, something that the adjunct vampire instructors must have resented. From the door large bay windows to the left overlooked one of the carefully cultivated courtyards of the academy. Dark burgundy curtains however blocked that view tonight. The large, cherry wood desk was pushed against the far well, facing the door. A small lamp occupied one corner while a slim black phone sat on the other. Papers, pens and various post it notes vied for space on the desk while a sleek laptop cast a harsh blue glow against the wall.

Two plush leather armchairs faced the desk while in the middle of the room two leather couches framed a rectangular coffee table. In truth the space resembled a living room of a home rather than a teacher's office. A number of odd objects also littered the room. A bookshelf was pushed against the opposite wall from the windows. Mixtures of classical literature sat alongside leather bound manuscripts as well as one shelf dedicated solely to housing candles and incenses. Pictures decorated the walls, mostly of sights or exotic locations his teacher had traveled to. A wind chime hung from the ceiling in one corner of the room. A small end table in the corner by her desk was crowded with a cheap coffee maker and various fixings for caffeinated drinks.

He envied Elaine's ability to create a sense of belonging and safety into every space she went. Even in his own rooms Kaname felt like a guest.

"Why is the hunter still here, sensei?" Kaname asked after he closed the door.

Elaine frowned at the Kuran's uncharacteristic bluntness as well as another insinuation. "Speaking of him, aren't you supposed to be in his class right now?"

"I don't care about his lectures." Kaname brushed aside her comment blithely. This was disturbing to the Druid, the vampire was not known for such flippant reasons to keep him from his coursework as it set a bad example for the others. "His continued presence is an implication that concerns me."

"And that is?" Elaine spoke slowly, intuition heightened. Her hand unconsciously wrapped around the silver dragon pendant she always wore, taking comfort from the familiar feel of its metal against the skin of her palm.

"That Zero Kiriyu has now crossed the threshold from an asset to a liability."

"You can't just kill him off, Kaname." Elaine replied harshly.

The Pureblood's dark eyes narrowed slightly. "I was implying no such thing, sensei." He said the title coldly. She had insulted him. "I am merely proposing an alternative to prolong his existence, however futile it may be."

"And that would be?"

"Transferring him to the Night Class."

The words dangled in the air between them like a hang man's noose at the gallows. Green and white eyes widening, Elaine's red painted mouth fell open as she stared at the Kuran. Thought process stuttering, the Druid cleared her throat shakily before responding.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?"

"Zero's fate was not of his own choosing," Kaname responded softly, almost gently. "I recognize this, and I also commend his willpower for staving off the transformation for such a length of time. However you and I both know better, sensei, he is quickly devolving to level E status. It is dangerous and a liability for Zero to continue being a part of the Day Class. Whether he desired it or not Zero is a _vampire_."

Inhaling shakily Elaine reached into her large black tote purse and rummaged for her flask. Unscrewing the cap and taking a deep swig the Druid closed her eyes as a storm of thoughts swirled inside her mind. The time was approaching for her shift with Zero however Kaname was obviously troubled, a rare occurrence and demanded her immediate attention and consideration.

"Cross will never approve it." She whispered, hoping against hope that fact would end the conversation.

Kaname was prepared for such an obstacle. "I understand his personal connection to the matter, which is why I'm speaking to you first, sensei."

Nodding slowly Elaine felt dread distend in her stomach. "You hope that I can convince him."

Kaname nodded, sitting with perfect posture but still possessing the easy grace of a predator. "The Headmaster values your opinion. I hope that the two of us can sway him."

Steeling herself, Elaine knew that the Pureblood would not like her answer. "I can't do that Kaname." The soulful eyes darkened. "Because I don't know what the right path is."

Inclining his head for her to continue, Kaname remained stiff.

"Your entire argument is reasonable and logical." The Druid acknowledged. "I also applaud you for presenting your points in an unselfish and humble manner. However…"

When she trailed off Kaname let some of the tension seep from his limbs so he could thread his fingers together before him. At her continued reluctance the Pureblood was concerned he had misplaced his good faith the Druid, believing she was capable of accepting the harsher truths of his world than many non-vampires were. Kaname felt for a moment that the person before him was not an individual whom he could rely on to assist him in the future. And Elaine was a part of his plans, whether she knew it or not…

"I do not know how to contextualize it in a way you would comprehend." She laughed lightly, rising to her feet and crossing the room to push aside a curtain and look out to the moon drenched gardens. She was wearing a long sleeved white and floral patterned dress with black heels, making her look strikingly vulnerable and out of place. "You are not mortal and therefore have no concept of humanity. I am aware that vampires view humanity as a weakness; a condition that only works against us and is the root of the pettiness and imperfections of our characters. However it is also a collective, it binds all humans together in a unique way that no other creature can boast, not even vampires."

"In times of great turmoil or desperation, when hope is dying, humanity allows us to come together and fight back. In the end that's all we humans do is fight. We fight ourselves, beings different from us like vampires, hell at times I feel as if we have to fight merely for the right to _exist_ and take up space in this world. And that humanity allows us mortals to sympathize and empathize with one another because of our universal, collective experiences that we all can understand. Humanity does not follow logic or reason; it follows an instinct ingrained in our bones and our souls to guide us and serve as a light when the path ahead is too damn dark."

"I'm telling you all of this Kaname," Elaine finished with a long, almost sadly wistful sigh. "Because humanity is a concept you will never experience, and therefore cannot know and possibly never understand. But I tell you this because the reason I cannot tell you what the right decision concerning Zero is because my reasoning agrees with you but my humanity does not."

"What if the object of your humanity is no longer human himself?" Kaname posed quietly.

"Humanity isn't about your genetic composition; it's an understanding of the human condition. Zero comprehends it, you do not. Would you consider a mortal man who murders children for pleasure human? I do not."

"What _does_ your humanity tell you, sensei?"

Elaine sighed again and the expression on her face was one that startled Kaname. It was infinitely tragic and seemed to possess a weariness and resignation to the world that only came with a long, infinite existence. It was an expression he typically glimpsed in his own reflection. However it was her eyes that he would always remember. They appeared so very tired.

"To do that to Zero Kiriyu of all people is so substantially cruel I cannot physically tolerate the very thought of it."

* * *

The first night Yagari came to Cross Academy was the incident with Zero. Since then he'd been absent from class and his Guardian duties. Yuki was practically running herself into the ground in an attempt to perform all of the prefect duties alone. Elaine had taken pity on the poor child and offered to escort the Night Class from their dorms to the class building at the start of the evening. The Guardian had protested at first, but when Elaine Hex wanted something she always got it.

After her conversation with Kaname Elaine could not afford to linger in her office and reflect on what was said as it had already caused her to miss her first shift of the evening and had a class scheduled. Cross, Yagari and Elaine had all decided that if Zero were to remain quarantined in his own dorm then the three of them would take turns making rounds occasionally to check on him and his condition. Cross handled it during the day, and the hunter and Druid switched off at night based on their teaching schedule.

After _Charm Lore and Practicum _had ended Elaine hurried to boys Sun Dormitory for her shift before retiring in her apartment for the night. "How much longer do you plan on keeping him under lock and key?" Elaine asked as she approached the dorm. The hunter was leaning against the building's wall, smoking.

"As long as it takes."

Opening her mouth for a scathing retort, a thought suddenly struck Elaine. If Yagari merely planned on executing Zero, why go to all of this extra effort? The night she and Cross found Yuki and Zero in the water it was clear that Yagari easily had the situation under control. Despite the girl's interference the hunter would have had no issue at that range killing Zero. There were other motives at work…

"Until what?" She asked seriously. Yagari ignored her, flicking the ash from the clove tip of his cigarette. "If you were going to execute him you would have days ago. What are you _doing_?"

Staring at her for a long moment, Yagari looked away so his hair obscured her view of his one good eye. "I have no intention on saving a kid that's just going to give up."

A sharp inhale of breath made him look up reflexively, and he was taken aback to see the unguarded look of relief and happiness on the blond's face, a dimpled smile ligthening her expression. If anyone asked him later Yagari would stubbornly deny that the sight _did _give him a little, egotistical rush of male pride for being the one to put that look on Elaine's face. And he was _not_ staring.

"You big softie!" She smacked his arm with a good natured, open palm. "You had me going there for a while!"

"Don't know what the hell you're talking about," Yagari muttered, arms crossed over his chest.

It didn't go unnoticed by him that for the rest of the night Elaine had that goofy little grin still on her face.

* * *

_Annotations_

For all language notes, I mainly use Google Translate or other language reference websites so if something is incorrect please feel free to inform me and I will correct it!

_Agor_: Welsh. "Open"

_Rai: _Japanese. "Thunder"

_Den: _Japanese. "Lightning"


	5. Burnt lungs, sigh ashes

_AN: _Well here's the next installment! I should warn you all that I've created quite the extensive magus world within Matsuri Hino's wonderful universe of Vampire Knight. My own little faction of supernatural beings is where many of my minor OCs will make their appearances so please bear with those but they serve a purpose, I promise!

Please review or message me your thoughts/comments! I'd love to know if you hate this or like or wish I'd change or explain something... Or just want to say hi, that's a thing that can happen.

And for those of you who weren't wondering my best friend's wedding was quite lovely and I had an amazing time!

Also I created a playlist of some of the songs that I've used as inspiration for this story! If you'd like to listen to it just go to this link (you have to get rid of the spaces):

www. /FFB6A5E9E8C/avxnymfi

* * *

_People inspire you or they drain you – pick them wisely._ Hans F. Hansen

* * *

Elaine was seventeen years old when she met Kaien Cross for the first time.

Despite this soiree being held in her own home, the young Druid stood off to the side, swirling the drink in her hand absentmindedly. Leaning against one of the Grecian towers that outlined the ballroom floor, she picked at her shimmering black and gold Marchesa ball gown and allowed her piercing gaze to scan the area. In the shadows stood the hunters, slowly prowling their patrol loops or simply watching like her. The vampire nobles and various magi mingled easily enough, the tables piled high with only the best catered food and finest drinks. However the real stars of the evening were a handful of creatures whose unearthly beauty made them stand out even amongst their own kind.

It was the first time in decades where at least one representative of all the pureblood families was at the same gathering. The event had caused such a stir that the hunters and vampires could not agree on a site to host it which is how the unbiased magi became involved as mediators.

Elaine found that ironic as she was standing off to the side in an attempt to keep herself from running across the room and jamming her butter knife into the Hunter Association President's neck. The few times she'd caught the woman's eyes the Druid had kept her expression frostily neutral. _Soon_…

"Ela-... Ambrosia!" Her mother called, gesturing smoothly for her daughter to join her. It wasn't difficult to spot her. Annette Hex was tall, graceful and her bright yellow hair had only recently started to grey regally at her temple.

Sighing quietly to herself, the blond steeled herself and threaded her way through the crowd. At her quiet 'pardon me' as she passed Elaine was keenly aware that out of respect as the hostess or her position the vampires smoothly parted to allow her passage. While her father still handled the family's affairs and business, for these creatures it was Elaine who was now seen as the head of the family as she had inherited and performed the rites years ago. On the cusp of adulthood, she walked through a sea of carrion clamoring to see her topple.

_ Show us_… Their red eyes and fanged smiles seemed to say. _What a prodigy you were at thirteen, show us what you can _really _do Ambrosia Merlinus_…

"Mother?" It was important to not sound like a petulant child. She was heir, she was hostess, she was power.

For having no magical capabilities whatsoever Annette was extremely comfortable conversing with vampires as if it was easy to ignore their ability to drain you of your life within minutes. From her studies her mother was speaking to the head of Souen, Aido and Kain families. "I was just mentioning to these lovely gentlemen how accomplished you are at the violin."

"We were hoping we could lightly bully you into a performance?" Nagamichi Aido sheepishly smiled.

Allowing an obliging smile to come over her face, Elaine inclined her head. "Of course, after all you are our guests. Anything you want just ask. Within reason at least, I can't tell you lottery numbers or stop the rain."

The three vampires laughed at the joke as Elaine asked a servant to bring her violin. As she approached the band to ask for a quiet set her father shouted from the back of the ballroom "Oh Ambrosia's going to play?" He clapped his hands together. "Excellent!"

_ Oh my God Dad_…

Settling on Paganini's Caprice No. 1 in E Major, Elaine held her violin under her chin for a quiet moment to allow the ballroom to settle. The guests had cleared a small area in the front, before the band dais, for Elaine to occupy and to allow the entire room a glimpse at the hostess' performance. Inhaling deeply and starting a mental count Elaine let her bow start to fly over the instrument, fingers moving deftly over the cords. She had picked the piece to be ironic, but the relentless, sharp sounds of the bow against the cords mirrored her own feelings at this particular moment.

In reality she picked the piece because it was only about two and a half minutes long, Elaine didn't have the fortitude to stand up there performing for twenty minutes. That's what the _hired_ orchestra was for.

As the last note ended polite applause echoed through the room. Unbeknownst to the Druid, many had taken genuine pleasure in her performance. Throughout the night thus far she had kept an aloof but polite, placid expression on her young face as guests approached her to greet her and congratulate her as hostess. However as she played a small smile unconsciously pulled at her lips and the passion could be seen through her eyes. It was as if she had stepped into her own, private world and all assembled had been privy enough to glimpse briefly into it. In addition, many of the gathered peoples viewed themselves as culturally refined, so the pleasure of hearing a beautiful young woman play a classic piece left many feeling relaxed.

After passing off her violin to a servant Elaine made her way back to the refreshment table, nodding and smiling politely in thanks to the various compliments given as she walked. Passing a few feet away from her mother, the Druid caught a glimmer of prideful approval in her gaze and tried to muster an equally dazzling smile in return.

Being in this place, surrounded by these people, even her own would never seem _quite _right. Emrys had taught her their craft in the countryside, her power cultivated in the forests and ancient places of power encompassed by the standing stones. At the moment the young Druid had to stop herself from kicking off her heels and sprinting out into the cold forests that surrounded their vacation home and losing herself amongst the bramble and mist.

"For a girl with such a scary face you play well!"

The cheery voice shook Elaine from her thoughts and she blinked to see a straw haired young man with glasses smiling at her. Despite the pulled back hair and happy expression, his face was startling familiar to her. Along with all of the power of those who came before her, she also inherited their knowledge and to an extent, memories.

_ Joseph Bedwyr Merlinus Hex held his cloak's hood at the base of his throat, the wind clutching at his clothing as it whipped by. The woods were dark and full of mist, the white creeping around them in curling tendrils. His companion was stoic, remarkably calmer than those traveling along with them through this dangerous forest path. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, the Druid only saw the gleam of steel as the hunter unsheathed his sword. _

_ "They have harmed no one," Bedwyr warned, looking out into the woods. Indeed _they_, not the vampires, were the trespassers in this wood. The night creatures had claimed the area as their own years ago and asked that no mortal enter it. _

_ The hunter did not heed his warning and disappeared into the darkness of the trees. The Druid listened to the sound of battle and carnage, feeling infinitely weary as the clash of souls pulsated around him. The humans huddled behind him, begging for charms of protection and safe keeping. _

For what purpose? _He thought to himself as the hunter reemerged from the shadows, gaze as cool and frosty as his blade. _Monsters do not always lurk in darkness.

_ "You upset the balance too greatly," Bedwyr's voice intoned deeply. "One day you must atone for such capriciousness."_

_ Kaien Cross sheathed his sword in one, fluid moment. "I will upset whatever balance I must to end this curse." _

_ "So be it." _

It was difficult for Elaine to merge the image of the cold, deadly hunter from her predecessor's memory and that of the man standing in front of her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Did you ever break it?" She asked.

Kaien Cross titled his head to the side, hazel eyes blinking behind his glasses. He had been anxious to speak to the newest Merlinus heir, having worked with a few of them over his long tenure as a hunter. However all had been male and in their late thirties at least whenever he had been involved. Something inside him wavered at the sight of this young woman with her wide mismatched eyes and bright hair wrapped in a sparkling princess gown carrying all that weight. "Break what?"

"The curse," Elaine clarified innocently, truly ignorant on that end. "Did you break it?"

Despite his experience and many years of living, Cross could only just freeze and stare at her for a moment before letting out a weak laugh and running a hand over his face. The obnoxious cheeriness had vanished from his face to be replaced by one of nostalgic seriousness. "I've seen the power of Merlin before, but I've never had a scare like that."

"Sorry," Elaine apologized genuinely. "They just kind of come to me like an arrow shot out of the dark*. I should wear a muzzle or something."

"Nonsense!" Cross admonished. "Then no one would have the pleasure of speaking to you!"

Cutting off her original retort a steep frown soured her expression. "And I do _not_ have a scary face!"

"Uh-huh! You're wearing it right now!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"KAEIN." The two nearly jumped out of their skins at the loud, booming voice. In a flurry of dark swirling hair and delicate pink chiffon fabric a pale vampiress marched straight across the ballroom floor in a beeline for the hunter. Her husband followed amusedly behind his wife. "So this is where you're hiding, hogging the hostess all to yourself hm?"

"H-Ha! I just came to compliment her-"

"Oh I'm _sure_ you fox!"

The night Elaine met Kaien Cross was also her first interaction with Haruka and Juri Kuran. She'd seen them at a distance one or two times before, in passing but she'd never spoken to them directly. The Kurans had all but retired from the earth years ago, sequestering themselves in one of their many houses away from society at large. The two had been alive for hundreds of years, thousands, and the Druid imagined grew weary with the trials of life. Other vampires spoke of the pureblood couple as an enigma of their kind. Juri's brightness was said to rival the sun while Haruka had a soft gaze and even softer way of speaking.

_ For a vampire she's sure energetic_, Elaine thought wryly as she watched the pureblood get into a cattish argument with the ex-hunter. _And here's an unlikely trio…_

"They'll be like that for a while," Haruka Kuran's gentle tone caught her attention and she blinked stupidly at him. "Thank you, for your family's hospitality. I imagine we are not… an easy demography to cater to."

Everything was political, everyone wanted something from you, but there was a quiet genuineness in the pureblood's warm gaze that disarmed the teen. "Aside from the wine mixture it's nothing more troublesome than our other parties." Annette would be horrified to hear her daughter openly call their hosted gatherings as 'troublesome', and to a guest no less.

Juri, finally satisfied that her hunter friend was _not_ causing trouble, picked up the end of the conversation and turned to her husband and hostess with a loud gasp. "Is anyone giving you problems, Ambrosia-sama? I will reprimand them myself, you just point them out!"

Elaine wasn't sure what to make of the purebloods in front of her. They certainly didn't act like any vampire she'd ever been in contact with, and their closest friend was the most well known hunter in history!

"N-No, there haven't been any problems!" The Druid assured the vampiress who had strangely blinding, open expressions. "Just… erm…" Even at seventeen she was not used to being at a loss for words but she was unsure how to interact with these three creatures.

"I think what our kind hostess is trying to say is that these gatherings are not her preferred means of entertainment." Haruka provided helpfully, winking at the Druid as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. Inclining his head, Haruka began leading his sputtering wife away. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Ambrosia-sama."

"It's like a volcano met a tornado." Elaine commented once the two Kurans disappeared into the crowd. Kaien Cross smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"With hearts of gold," He mused distractedly, watching as the two dark heads were swallowed up by the ballroom guests. "And to answer your question, I didn't need to break anything because I realized I wasn't cursed."

* * *

The first time the Keltoi visited Cross Academy the unannounced guests were almost the cause of a multi-paranormal incident.

Ironically enough, the structure of the magi hierarchy was extremely similar to that of the vampires. The highest level was composed of the descendants of the Old Ones, like Elaine. Currently the heirs included herself, that of Morgause, Morgan le Fay, Medusa, Baba Yaga and Loptr. Below the Old Ones were the noble families, whose magi abilities were old but not as pure as the Old Ones. Some of these families were Medea, Hectae, Solomon, and Nimue but there were many. The lowest level of Magi hierarchy were the common practitioners, those who were magic compatible but had only a handful of generations in the family that practiced magic and whose abilities were limited.

For years the Keltoi had not been pleased with Elaine's conduct. By definition the Keltoi was compromised of only noble families, much like the Vampire Council. Many of them viewed Elaine as eccentric at best and an traitor at worst. After the murder of her uncle, who had been a recluse and hermit, the Druid deemed the council's interference not only as meddlesome but unnecessary. If they were so concerned with the sanctity of the Old Ones' blood and power than they should be concentrating on perusing her Uncle Emrys' killer rather than scorning her chosen employment.

The fact that Elaine openly advocated for reasonable pacifism with the vampires directly enraged the Keltoi. The council had continued fears that Elaine was sharing the powerful Merlinus secrets with the purebloods or her blood. It was well known throughout the supernatural world that if a vampire consumed the blood of a powerful magus they would inherit the magi's powers for a time, or it would amplify their own existing vampiric abilities. To this day Elaine had never voluntarily shared her blood with a vampire.

Elaine was not alone in her disdain of the Keltoi. None of the Old Ones were endeared to them. The six families always felt that they were treated as precious commodities, as if the Noble families were entitled to partake from their secrets. Therefore an unspoken agreement had been struck among the heirs of the Old Ones. They kept one another appraised of the Keltoi's movements.

Two hours before classes were to begin Elaine's phone rang.

"Hello?" She hadn't even bothered to look at the caller ID and answered in Japanese.

"Merlinus?" The caller said after a few seconds pause, hesitation evident in their voice.

She'd recognize that deep tone anywhere. "Morgause!" Taking a moment to consciously switch to English, Elaine stopped shuffling around her papers as she stared shocked at nothing. "Shit, I haven't heard from you in ages! Aren't you off gallivanting around France or something?"

"Eloquent as ever," The heir of Morgause's real name was Gaheris Morgause Lot and the two of families had been intimate friends for generations. How could they not? "And yes I am. I only called to tell you that the Keltoi are planning a surprise visit to you this evening."

Stomach dropping Elaine couldn't stop the cold sweat from breaking out on her forehead. A visit from them always equated to a nearly disastrous situation. "How do you know?"

"Loptr mentioned it in an email."

"Well if it's from that shithead I'm not sure it's true." Elaine continued over Gaheris' protest. "He's always trolling us; I've learned to take that entire family with a grain of salt."

"If it was about anything else I'd agree, but you know Mathias would never joke about something like this, Elaine. None of us would."

She had to concede that point. "Thanks for the warning, Gaheris. I appreciate it. Let's have a _real_ phone call sometime soon and catch up."

"Of course, take care Merlinus."

Her nerves skyrocketed to epic proportions when Aido showed up at her building to inform her that Kaname had cancelled classes for the evening due to Takuma's grandfather planning a spur of the moment visit.

"_Fuck_," The Druid hissed, running her hands through her hair. Aido sputtered at hearing such an expletive come from a lady's mouth.

"S-S-Sensei!"

"Tell Kaname that all Night Class students need to stay _in their dorms_ tonight." Holding up her hand to cut off Aido's protests, Elaine's voice became authoritative. "I mean it, Hanabusa. You go straight back to the Moon Dorm from here and don't go anywhere else. If anyone has a problem with these orders you tell them to speak to me directly. Understood?"

Nodding Aido's gaze was troubled at such strange behavior from his teacher. "Yes sensei… Is something going to happen?"

"God I hope not."

Once the vampire departed Elaine closed her eyes tightly and attempted to calm her nerves. Hands shaking she rummaged frantically through her bag for her flask, taking a moderate swig from it and pressed her hands roughly against her eyes, as if she could scrub the encroaching stimuli from her awareness.

Elaine prayed if she must suffer a visit from the Keltoi it'd be from Delphi, the oracle was by far the most reasonable and least offensive member of the council. While she hoped they wouldn't be stupid enough to send Nimue, Elaine couldn't say she'd be surprised if they did.

Once she could sense their presence, the power like a pulsating nerve in her mind, Elaine set out to meet them. The night air was fairly cool and there was a quiet breeze whispering through the trees. As she neared the gate guarding the Moon Dorm, Elaine's upper lip threatened to curl over her teeth. While it wasn't Nimue, she wasn't sure this second choice was much better.

"Anippe," She spoke the name coolly as the gate opened.

"Ambrosia," The Egyptian replied equally as cheerlessly.

The two had never liked one another. Anippe, the current head of the Isis line, always resented her. Elaine believed that, as the heir to Egyptian goddess of magic, Anippe always disliked female magi nobles and Old Ones who possessed more power than she. Indeed the Isis family had been one of the Old Ones but their bloodline became too diluted through many years of producing no magical adepts. A chunk of their family knowledge disappeared and therefore lost a generous source of their power and their standing.

Elaine simply had no time for petty feelings on the noble's part and therefore disliked her in return.

Before the Druid could even ascertain as to _why_ the Keltoi felt the need to infringe upon her privacy _again_ when it had barely been a year since their last visit to the Druid at her own home the sharp spike of three new presences approaching quickly caused Elaine's guarded expression to morph into horror.

_OH GOD, OH SWEET JESUS_.

Appearing at the open gate was Yuki Cross, Zero Kiryu, and Asato Ichijo.

_MOTHERFUCKER-_

Asato Ichijo was a grade-A asshole, for all of her knowledge Elaine could not comprehend how Takuma turned out as sweet as he did after being reared by such a scheming, hateful creature. However he was a Vampire Councilmen, and therefore out of reach of Elaine's sphere of control. The Druid had only met the vampire noble once, but that single encounter was enough to leave a sour taste in her mouth and a feeling of dread on her skin for weeks.

"Miss Elaine!" Yuki exclaimed, eyeing Anippe with wary friendly politeness. "What are you doing out here? Classes have been cancelled for this evening!"

"Hello, Ichijo-sama." Elaine inclined her head, slowly moving backward to force Anippe to step aside and allow the trio to pass. "I was unaware you would be visiting."

"I just happened to be in the area." His eyes strayed to Anippe. "It seems I'm not the only one interested in the goings on of this Academy." He did not bother to hide the disdain in his tone. The Egyptian magus bristled.

"As guardians of the balance of this world we feel this Academy is worth monitoring." Anippe quipped coldly. "We have had incidents involving vampires and our ancient blood in the past."

Zero watched the exchange silently and slowly inched his way closer to Yuki, sensing Elaine's intense discomfort. He had no idea who this new woman was but he could practically taste the dislike radiating between the two women. The fact that he could smell power crackling off the two of them the moment Asato had appeared didn't bode well either.

"Um, Miss Elaine is one of the Night Class's favorite professors." Yuki interjected, attempting to dissolve the tension. Inadvertantly she only increased it by the stormy expression that passed over Asato's face.

"Vampire royalty taught by _mortals_," He spat the word like it was foul. "Disgraceful,"

"Kuran-sama personally extended his invitation of employment to me." Elaine retorted icily. "I did not think it wise to refuse him."

"His late parents' tolerance of such beings I see runs strong through him." Asato tossed his cloak over his shoulder so it covered him in a thick black curtain from shoulder to ankle. "As his Guardian I would have taken much more careful steps to ensure his safety."

Yuki gasped, scandalized. "Miss Elaine would never harm Kaname!"

Blushing at her outburst, the blood instantly draining from her face when the vampire noble turned to coldly stare at her, Yuki only blinked her wide brown eyes.

"You are truly ignorant. There are only two items in this world that can kill vampires, even Purebloods like Kuran-sama."

"Anti-vampire weapons," Zero supplied quietly, fingers twitching at his side.

Asato inclined his head in acknowledgement. "And powerful magi," Narrowing his eyes and jerking his head toward Elaine the Ichijo's lip almost curled disgustedly over his teeth. "Before you stands a creature with blood so potent it makes a vampire ill. She cannot even be turned by one as pure as Kuran-sama."

Yuki stared at Elaine with an awed yet unreadable expression while Zero looked at her as if she were a mirage.

"It would be best not to keep Headmaster Cross waiting." Elaine broke the tense silence after a moment, however she refused to look away from the vampire noble's eyes.

"Y-You're right, good evening Miss Elaine." Yuki stuttered, quietly ushering Zero and Asato out of sight.

"Why have you come here, Anippe?" Elaine asked bluntly, suddenly exhausted after the three figures had disappeared and their auras melted away into the nighttime mist.

"You know the answer to that, Ambrosia." The dark skinned woman replied somberly, her inky black hair cascading over her shoulder in a long braid. Anger flashing through her brown eyed gaze the Egyptian snarled. "What are you _doing_ here? Someone like you does not belong in either of these worlds!"

Emrys had taught her to always guard her heart*; it was the thing that determines your life. To show your feelings to those who would do you harm was foolish, but _Goddamn it _she was tired.

"That is exactly why I love this place." The cold, restrained fury in Elaine's tone actually sent a shiver down the other woman's spine. Unlike the others the Merlinus family despised attention being drawn to them and their power, perhaps it stemmed from their ancestor's original purpose. At times it was easy to forget that the woman in front of her was the most powerful magic user in the world. However now the air around them crackled as aether, that powerful red fifth element that drew its strength from the caster's collective family power and relied on your very soul. This was the true power of the Old Ones, of the Merlinus heirs. It curled and seeped out of Elaine's body, wind picked up to swirl around them and yank at Anippe's clothes and hair. The clouds drifted across the moon and plunged them into darkness.

All Anippe could see was the glow of one red and white eye. "Here, at Cross Academy, I am accepted on my own merit. These students… these vampires, don't care about the Merlinus family. Here I know I'm surrounded by those who don't desire my power because _it doesn't matter to them_. It can only be so because I am not one of them. Now you be a good lapdog Anippe and run back to the Keltoi and tell them that Cross Academy is _my_ domain and I will no longer tolerate the Council interfering in its affairs."

"Am I understood?" Another voice, a deeper one, bled into Elaine's. It burrowed deep into a place of fear in Anippe's heart that she did not know existed.

Gathering the tattered remains of her family's pride, the Keltoi member smoothed out the wrinkles of her coat and turned to take her leave. She had enough to report back to the others anyway. "Your words are duly noted, Ambrosia."

"And Anippe,"

Aether curled around the Egyptian's throat, the raw power tickling her skin and sending shockwaves down to her bone marrow. "If anyone remotely connected to the Keltoi even _breathes_ the same air as these students or their families I will make you all suffer beyond your comprehension." Letting the power of her own soul seep back into herself Elaine's body also seemed to crumble a little.

Not wishing to stay in this wretched place a moment longer Anippe disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving nothing but the smell of incense behind. The cloud cover gradually dispersed, allowing the growing moonlight to make the carefully cultivated grounds of the Academy appear even more delicate. Feeling the after effects of such power, Elaine covered her mouth with one hand and gripped her shirt over her heart with the other, the organ seizing painfully in her chest. Coughing, the young woman fell to her knees.

Before she could completely topple over a pair of large hands seized her and lifted her up, allowing her to lean against them.

"You are a pain in the ass." A rough voice said above her head.

Her lips quirked. She could smell smoke… "Are you stalking me?"

"Hardly," Yagari snorted. "If you have enough energy to be a sarcastic pain then you're fine."

Elaine's fingers tightened their hold in his shirt when he tried to step away, knowing if he did she would fall flat on her face.

"Just don't puke on me." Yagari warned, swiftly turning and settling Elaine across his back and her arms around his neck so he could carry her better.

"Good thing I can't see your face then." She whispered, voice hoarse.

"That's cold,"

Despite his sarcasm and even as tattered as she felt, Elaine realized that to this man that was cruel. "I didn't mean that."

Yagari paused. "You _really_ must feel terrible."

"I do have a heart, you know."

"Must be difficult to find underneath all that coffee and booze."

Grunting, she couldn't bring herself to respond. Speaking was too hard, thoughts hurt bouncing around her skull with the headache she had. "What _are_ you doing out here?"

"Since the bloodsuckers," Yagari winced as Elaine pinched his arm, _hard_, at the term. "-alright, damn! Since the _Night students_ cancelled classes for the evening and our little prefects are escorting that Ichijo old bastard everywhere I figured I'd do rounds." Glancing at her pale and pinched face over his shoulder, Yagari exhaled a long stream of smoke and tongued the cigarette in his mouth. "Lucky for you I was."

"I don't make a habit of believing in coincides." The Druid whispered, allowing her head to rest against his muscular shoulder. Her entire body screamed at showing weakness in front of a hunter of all people, but she was so _tired_ and her body _ached_.

"Hm,"

Hiking her farther up his back, the hunter kicked in the door to her office and plopped her onto one of the couches. Curling herself into a tight ball, Elaine buried her face into one of the pillows, focusing on her breathing as her stomach rolled.

"Are you going to be OK?" Yagari asked, sounding a touch uncertain. "What did you do?"

"Using power like mine has a price." Elaine explained in a shaky voice, pressure pounding behind her closed eyes. "We humans are fragile creatures, the power of the gods was not meant for such a vessel…"

He snorted. "And here I thought you only believed in one." He had no doubt seen the Celtic cross hanging on her wall nor missed the golden, intricately Italian rosary that hung around her neck alongside her dragon pendant.

"Oh there are gods of places and things, but I think they all lead back to One. Like how all rivers are given water from the sea*."

An awkward pause fell between the two; Elaine couldn't see his face because to move even her eyelids was searingly painful. "So what's it like to have all this power, to not have to worry about being turned into a vampire even by Purebloods?"

The derision in his voice did not go unnoticed by her. "The more powerful you become, the more others will find ways to master you. They'll do it through those you love and those you hate. They will find the bit and the bridle that fits your mouth and will make you yield*."

Elaine could remember being terrified to leave the house as a child because her True Sight saw through the glamour of the fey folk whenever they came into man's world, her mother screaming when her Druid abilities had more natural talent than any of her cousins, the first demonic exorcism she ever assisted with and seeing the malignant demon in full view behind the terrified family, waking one night after ascending to heir to find her father weeping bitterly over her bed, and the bloodied face of her uncle as he died.

"So," His voice was almost gentle. "You're just as scared as the rest of us?"

"There is no safe," She answered, turning so her back was to him. "Not for me, not ever.

* * *

_Annotations_

"…_like an arrow shot out of the dark."_: Quote, Mary Stewart's _Merlin Trilogy_

"_Always guard her heart, it was the thing that determines your life…"_: Proverbs 4:23

"_Oh there are gods of places and things… from the sea."_: Quote, Mary Stewart's _The Hollow Hills_

"_The more powerful you become… will make you yield."_: Quote, Holly Black _Ironside_


	6. Hold us down like anchors

_AN: _Part 6! Please be warned toward the end there's gory scenes and mention of blood. If that stuff makes you squeamish please read with caution.

I created a playlist of some of the songs that I've used as inspiration for this story! If you'd like to listen to it just go to my profile and click the link for it in the extras section for this story.

* * *

_Dying is an art, like everything else I do it exceptionally well._ Sylvia Plath

* * *

A week before his murder Emrys took Elaine to Stonehenge. For the Merlinus, this place was a source of great and terrible power. At night, when darkness covered the land and the air was still, they could feel the power zinging through them, something down at their molecular level tying them to this place.

Standing in the middle of the circle of stones, Elaine felt awed and small surrounded by something that had withstood time itself.

Years later Elaine remembered this night, and felt sorrow for her uncle. He must have known his fate, what awaited him. She never understood with their gift why he hadn't tried to change events. However deep down she always knew.

He was tired, so tired of carrying the burden.

"This is a sacred place, Elaine."

She nodded, still cowed by such ruins and looked around wonderingly.

"This is like a reservoir; the Standing Stones hold the raw, ancient power of the Old Ones. It will protect you, but you must never abuse it. Such acts will corrupt this place."

"I understand."

"When you turn eighteen, I shall bring you here and we will perform the Rites. All that I am, all that we were, will pass from me to you. Whenever you feel alone, come to this place, for here we will be with you."

His ominous tone curdled her insides but Elaine kept her face neutral.

"I am truly sorry, _cariad_*, for I wish you were not resigned to this fate. We have enough of each world to be rejected by both. Humans will fear you; hate you even, simply for being what you are. They do not understand, but try not to despise them for it. It must be difficult for them; to know that such things exist that can hurt them with no means of fighting back. But the supernatural world; vampires, werewolves, fay, all of them will have nothing but contempt for your humanity. Never let them doubt the strength of mortals though; it is that fortitude that will save you."

Anxious at his behavior, the young Elaine merely nodded along. "Y-Yes Uncle."

Searching her face and eventually satisfied with what he saw there, Emrys took her hand and the two walked out of the protective circle and into the grass toward their car. "In seven days time the President of the Vampire Hunter's Association is planning on visiting me. I do not want you around them, _cariad_*. When I tell you to go to the woods, you must do so without questioning me and not return until the sun has begun to set."

She nodded, unaware at the time that this was the only way Emrys could keep her safe.

* * *

"The fuck does this even say?!"

Elaine breathed slowly through her nose.

"Did this little shit write 'Old Man Yagari' as a source?!" A pause. "And I am _not_ old!"

The Druid laughed out loud at the hunter's scandalized tone. "Just take a drink, it makes the grading easier."

"At least the bloodsuckers have good penmanship." Yagari snorted as he took a swig from the bottle of Honey Jack whiskey. "I swear the Day class brats don't have two working brain cells between the lot of 'em."

The two adults were sitting side by side on the floor of Elaine's office, backs pressed against the couches. Each had a pile of papers near their legs and a very strong red pen in each hand. It was Friday, the weekend just one sunrise away and the two teachers were anxiously grading tests and essays in order to fully utilize a full forty-eight hours without having to teach.

"What are you going to do with your weekend?"

Yagari stared at her. "I'm a vampire hunter, what do you think?"

"Well you might have hobbies, I don't know! Like maybe you cosplay as a cowboy or whatever."

"That was disturbingly specific."

Elaine tossed his discarded hat at his chest. "Have you _seen _yourself with this thing?!" The movement caused her to half lean into the hunter, her side pressed against the hard line of his arm. A splash of color on the page in front of him caught her eye. He _saw_ her see it and realized the look on her face was very, very bad for him.

Elaine practically cackled. "Did that girl write your name and draw hearts around it?"

"…"

"Oh my _God_-!"

"Shut it, woman."

"'Mr. and Mrs. Toga Yagari-_sensei_'!" The woman broke off, choking on her own laughter. "Sweet Jesus that's just _too_ good! 'Oh Yagari-sensei,'" Elaine faked moaned. "'I've been a naughty girl~'"

Now Yagari was the top vampire hunter for a reason. His instincts were razor sharp, his disposition was so stubborn it was not in his nature to let one of his marks escape, but perhaps one of the strongest reasons was that he was capable of taking any object and using it as an offensive or defensive weapon.

Grabbing a throw pillow he whacked Elaine across the back of the head. She fell silent and swiveled her head to slowly, unblinkingly stare at him. "Oh it's _so _on bitch!"

They were adults, the best in their specialties, responsible for the education of youth. And their mode of resolving disputes was passionately beating one another with pillows. A few minutes later both were panting and slumped once against the back of the couches, a comfortable silence between them.

Elaine marveled at the strange companionship that had developed between herself at the hunter. When he had first arrived the two practically bristled like ravenous wolves when they came within fifty feet of one another, their worlds so separate they moved in different galaxies. However, the Druid realized it was because her question had been answered.

Toga Yagari, what kind of man are you?

It was his treatment of Zero that was the most significant indicator of his character. His behavior told the Druid various things. Firstly, he still deeply cared for his student and continued his role as the Kiriyu's guardian. To Elaine this was a monumental thought process. Yagari was a vampire hunter, Zero was an ex-human, and the older man should despise his former student merely for the state of his existence. By refusing to eliminate Zero, Yagari revealed something else about his character that, to Elaine, was a precious feature. He did not blindly follow orders and he was loyal to those he cared for.

A bad boy who is a good man was difficult indeed to find in this world of theirs.

On a more personal level the two were fairly similar. Their wit and sarcasm was prickly and automatic, barbs between them could last for hours. Yagari's viewpoint on many things was dry and cynical, his terse statements almost never failed to make Elaine laugh, even at her own expense at times. However both were aware that on a deeper level it was because they were realists swimming in a sea of pessimists, optimists, idealists, and pacifists.

Even with this strange friendship both had their armor still tightly buckled and clipped on. No matter how different Yagari was than other hunters the fact that he answered to the Association and _that woman_ kept a chasm between them. The Druid had learned from a young age that those outside the magus world would seduce you, use you and discard you like trash after they had scooped out everything you had to offer and left you hollow. Whatever Yagari thought about her relative position in context of their friendship, he never said nor gave any indication to what it may be.

* * *

"Who are you?"

Maria Kurenai tilted her head to the side, a pretty gesture. Her light hair gently brushed over her shoulder at the movement. It was midday, the sunshine at its peak, and a Night Class student was out wandering around and giggling to herself. Whatever game she was playing, it sent goose bumps up Elaine's arms.

"You met me yesterday, sensei! I'm Maria Kurenai!" The high, sweet voice tinkled with laughter, the sound muffled by a delicate white hand covering the small, folded mouth.

"Don't trifle with me." The Druid replied coldly, heterochromic gaze piercing. "_Who _are you? I can sense your presence practically leaking out of this poor host."

The innocent, girlish gaze dimmed. In its place was an expression that was far older and more deadly. "Well now," The airy cadence was gone, in its place was the tone of a queen. "I had hoped that you would not discover me, but it seems your eyes can see everything."

"Yes, and I can see _you_ cocooning yourself in this girl's body. Now who are you?"

The girl waved a pale hand in a dismissive gesture. "It does not concern you, Ambrosia Merlinus. Kuran is aware of who I am and still allowed me to enter this Academy. Will you go against his implicit permission and wishes?"

Pursing her lips, Elaine cursed the feudalistic vampiric society. Despite what she'd prefer to think, Elaine was more a guest of Kaname Kuran than Kaien Cross. The Pureblood ruled over the vampires here with unrelenting devotion and obedience, her standing as a professor was only tolerated and accepted because Kaname authorized it. It was as Kaien was always telling her, the 'goings-ons' of the Night Class was out of her domain and authority.

"If people get hurt," The Druid forced out. "No Association or purest blooded creatures will be enough to save you from me."

The statement seemed to amuse the parasite. "Is that an oath?"

"A promise, vampire."

"Maria!" Takuma's strained voice sighed with relief as he finally caught site of the new student. Breath hitching as he bounded over to the other vampire he pushed some blond hair out of his eyes and inclined his head at the professor. "Good morning, sensei!"

"Good morning, Takuma. What are you doing up at such an early hour?"

"Maria wanted to see the grounds." He indicated the young girl beside him, whose expression had returned to one of girlish innocence. "As dorm Vice President it is my job to escort her."

"Well stay out of trouble. Those Day Students are likely to maul you to bits if they catch a glimpse of you."

Takuma paled at the idea but assured the professor that he would keep himself and Maria away from the Day Class students. Leaving the cuckolded girl with Takuma, Elaine had a nasty sensation in the pit of her stomach as she passed by Maria. _Whoever_ possessed that body had an aura as thick and dark as pitch, the Druid choking as she passed as the smell of carrion wafted off the girl. Whatever game she and Kaname were playing would end poorly for someone, Elaine was quite sure, and she prayed to God the price was worth it.

* * *

Kaname Kuran, many vampires did not realize, was a very controlling individual.

Power and manipulation were ingrained behaviors in the aristocratic vampire world, more so for a Pureblood such as himself. Balancing between positions of king and prisoner taught him that the only true means of success was absolute control over his pieces. He'd had years; centuries even, to perfect this particular talent. He marveled at individuals such as Hanabusa and his father Nagamichi Aido who did not seem to have one calculating bone in their bodies. With a small smile, Kaname reflected that his friend wore his emotions on his sleeve, on display for all to see.

_Much like Hex_, Kaname mused as the white haired professor entered the lecture hall. She was a comet among ant hills, the Pureblood thought. Her peplum dress was a light cranberry color that was a splash against the crisp white and black uniforms of her students. Her heels were a sleek nude and a silver bangle in the shape of entwining deer antlers jangled on her wrist.

"God is good all the time, and all the time God is good!" Her smile dimpled at them.

"Something like that, sensei." Aido replied. Kaname felt an odd, light sense of pleasure at this nightly ritual that he could not explain.

The lecture began, discussing their latest reading of _All the King's Horses_. Kaname had found grim humor in such a choice. Chess was a major component of the novel, and the Pureblood could not help but see the irony when he read the text in the privacy of his own rooms, a chess board mere feet away from him.

As the king, his movements were extremely limited. Kaname's personal, political and financial movements were constantly watched and scrutinized. He was acutely aware of his supposed role, to marry a Pureblood princess and produce the next generation of powerful vampires. While able to force his will upon all vampire dominion, the Vampire Council kept a tight rein on all Purebloods to the point where Kaname felt he was a virtual prisoner in his own skin.

His choice of Queen would also cause quite a stir. The Kuran allowed a small smile to pull at his lips as she bounded across the terrace, hair blowing beautifully in the light wind and her wide eyes alight with a sparkle that only Yuki seemed to possess. Much like her chess counterpart Yuki could flitter between all types of people and bring light to their lives. To Kaname, the Queen was his most precious piece.

As the lecture ended, Kaname having heard none of it and was quite sure Hex was aware of that, one of his Knights sauntered into the hall. Grinning, the bright haired woman squashed the slim attendance folder into Yagari's chest. "They're all yours!"

As the two mortals made eye contact, a subtle scent tickled Kaname's nostrils and he allowed one regal dark brow to rise. While all vampires had keen senses, Kaname's pure blood heightened his own beyond the level of the aristocratic vampires. Strong emotions such as fear were not too difficult to scent at an aristocratic level, even a common vampire could pick it up. However subtler emotions and moods were more difficult, required more precision that only Kaname possessed. Therefore he was the only one to smell the attraction between the hunter and Druid.

_Interesting…_He had not planned for one of the Knights and the Bishop on his board to cross one another in such a context. In fact the two in question most likely did not realize their more unconscious, baser desires. Humans, Kaname thought with an almost exasperated affection, were the queerest of creatures.

Elaine Ambrosia Merlinus Hex, his Bishop, delicately waved at the vampires. "If you must bite don't use your fangs, students."

Aido gagged and Akatsuki couldn't help but chuckle at the dark look Yagari sent her. "Get out,"

Blowing a raspberry at the hunter the Druid clicked out of the room in a whirl of subdued power and the scent of white lilies and citrus and the heady scent of smoky incense. As his Bishop, Elaine was a bridge between Kaname's dark world and her own, spiritual one. Her far seeing gaze and sound judgment were invaluable.

Allowing his gaze to drift from the older, darker complexioned Knight, Kaname glanced out the large glass window to see his Queen conversing animatedly with the other, pale Knight. Zero listened begrudgingly to whatever it was Yuki was saying, her hands moving wildly as she talked. The Knights, Kaname conceded, were not his. Zero, if anything was the Queen's champion and the other… The Pureblood eyed the hunter disinterestedly as the lecture began. Well, perhaps Toga Yagari belonged to no lord. As did the Bishop answer to no man.

His rook, his protection and castle, was Chairman Cross. Despite his flamboyant attitude and appearance, the sandy haired man had a shrewd understanding of various group dynamics and was skilled at identifying courses that would minimize confrontation between them. It was because of Cross' insistence and continued support of this school that pacifism was a possibility, and it also served as a setting for Kaname to assemble his pieces.

Lastly, his pawns, his peers and fellow vampires. It seemed like fool's hope to really call them friends, he thought as he looked at Takuma and Aido. They were loyal and stalwart, willing to topple at a moment's notice for their king. Being king, however, Kaname considered, was a lonely position.

* * *

"Elaine," Seven days after their trip to Stonehenge Emrys spoke from where he was leafing through a book. "You've been studying a long time, go and enjoy the woods."

"Yes Uncle,"

Grabbing her coat and slipping another book in its pocket, Emrys called out to her just as she opened the front door.

"Remember what I told you."

"I do," It was not an uncommon thing for the Hunter's Association or even an emissary of the fay folk to speak to her Uncle. His power and counsel were valuable, and she did not think anything of him not wanting her there. Emrys had always been that way. Elaine believed it was because he wanted her life to be as uncomplicated and innocent for as long as possible. While she appreciated the gesture, at thirteen she wanted independence.

And the somber knowledge of her fate had squashed whatever childlike innocence at been about her at ten.

It was cool for this time of year, but still warm enough that with her coat on she felt fairly comfortable as she walked down the gravel path drive that lead to their stone cottage. The drive was long and winding, slicing through thick forests and rolling hills. Before she reached the main road, Elaine cut across a path that branched off from the drive, her boots halting their crunch over gravel to softly treading on grass and the occasional twig.

Small pixies fluttered here and there out of the corner of her eye, their light laughter dropping in and out as they zoomed behind trees and rocks. It was a common enough hide and seek game and as a child she had spent hours trying to run after them. It was the fay folk who had first shown her the mysteries of the forest and woods.

Her favorite spot was a large, old oak tree. Faded crossing scars and Celtic symbols at its roots showed it to be a Nemeton, the sacred tree of a collective of Druids from long ago that still hummed with sleeping power. The base of the roots was hollow, allowing a small guarded enclave she could crawl under and hide from the world. Nestling against the leaves and moss, Elaine passed the remainder of the day underneath the ancient tree reading.

As per Emrys' directions the young Bard did not start to pick her way back to the cottage until the sun had begun to set. Walking the well worn path through the forest a cold, hard fist of anxiety tightened in her stomach. Breath harshening, Elaine's pace quickened. Too young to understand premonition, fear settled deep into her bones when she felt unfamiliar presences fanning out the woods. Their auras were ominous and reeked of maliciousness.

The cottage was dark and the furniture was overturned. Bloody streaks smeared the walls and floor. "Uncle Emrys!" The young girl called, frightened. Her hands shook as she froze at the top of the stairs leading to the basement. Despair swirled up the wooden steps and she swallowed the sour taste in the back of her throat. Unable to stop herself Elaine slowly walked down the stairs, knowing somehow that this is where her fate would truly begin.

Emrys lay in the middle of the floor, body splayed over the Celtic knot drawn into the floor. His throat had been mutilated, the savagery of the attack leaving his neck a bloody and shredded mess of skin. Skin pale and sweaty, his dark eyes blearily stared at his niece and apprentice, a shaking hand clasped at his wound. Blood soaked the floor.

"Uncle!" Falling to her knees, Elaine struggled to stop the bleeding. Her small, innocent hands were stained red as she desperately tried to save him. Emrys weakly smiled at her, eyes kind. Opening his mouth to speak, only a hoarse whisper passed his reddened lips His vocal cords had been ravaged. With great exertion he pointed to a thick, leather covered book lying on the table. The wide eyed look on Elaine's face meant that she realized what he was trying to say.

"No!" She refused vehemently. "It's not your time!" Sobbing, Elaine let her head fall to rest against his chest. Life was crumbling and falling around her and she could do nothing to halt it. "Not like this…"

The kind look in his eyes said what his mouth could not. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Elaine shakily rose to her feet. Terror lodged in her throat when both sensed the rapid approach of multiple presences. Emrys eyes were wide with panic. There was no time; Elaine wasn't even sure whose motivation this was anymore. Perhaps it had been deeply ingrained into her genetics, the preparation for such a ritual.

As Emrys said seven days ago, this was meant to happen five years in the future at Stonehenge, a rightful passage. This, Elaine felt, was like ripping the life from someone's veins.

Opening Merlin's own journal the blond found the page she was looking for. Looking up at her dying Uncle through blurry eyes, tears mixing with the blood on her face, Elaine gathered her power around her. "I'm sorry!" She choked out before reciting the words every Merlinus must speak before their beginning.

"_I am the product of the Devil in the blood and God in the heart. The essence of the earth sings in my soul, the call of the Dragon rings in my ear. I have seen the sea boil and the skies fall. I am the King Maker, the Watcher. With this right of wisdom and blood, I call upon you, ye who dwells in the hollow hills and the crystal caves_."

The Celtic knot underneath Emrys' body glowed, shining bright, blood red. Aether seeped up, curling around the two Hex family members as power and memories and knowledge and magic transferred from the dying to the young. Emrys pitied his poor niece in that moment, despite him being the one bleeding out on the stone floor. Performed by the elder heir, the ritual was painless if not uncomfortable. For someone as young as Elaine to incant the words and provocation, it must be very painful for her to have such power shoved into her small body. Even now he could feel the burden being drained from his body and he felt blessed lightness.

As awareness faded from his vision he saw Elaine on her hands and knees, panting heavily. Looking up through her ash blond hair, he smiled at the now milky white left eye brimming with tears.

"... be your own anchor..." He whispered.

As Emrys' eyes closed the sky darkened and the candles were extinguished. The Celtic knot still glowed, pulsing red. Elaine found herself alone, her sobs and labored breathing the only sounds. Power and aether zinged through her veins, the tips of her fingers tingling. She felt like her body had been stuffed to the brim, a wide breadth of awareness and abilities not originally there now crowded inside her.

"... the gods only go with you if you put yourself in their path. And that takes courage*."

The deep, all knowing voice seemed to come from outside and within her. Elaine knew she should be terrified of this immense presence that flowed through her blood, sinking down to her bones, but she could not bring herself to be. This was her ancestor, the greatest of the Old Ones. Merlin.

"You must have great courage, my heir. Now we are one, all of us, Merlinus. There are many who will covet what you hold, but never forget the responsibility of such a thing. We are everything, in us, for him. Those who would do you harm, _use you_, are closing in. You must run and reveal to no one who has done this terrible deed. The balance will be restored, but it cannot be this, not today. So run, Ambrosia Merlinus, and be my seed."

Leaving her Uncle - Emrys, her first teacher, her guide - dead on the floor, like trash, Elaine ripped the dragon necklace that she would come to wear every day from his neck and scrambled to her feet and sprinted up the stairs and out of the front door. The sun was setting, reds and oranges and yellows and pinks bleeding across the sky (bleeding like Emrys, throat ripped and torn) as Elaine noisily ran out the door. Half sobbing, her legs and lungs burned as she sprinted blindly down the drive and crashed into the woods. All the girl could feel was _danger they're going to kill me run, run away _and did not stop until her foot caught on a root. Falling on her hands, scraping them, Elaine looked up through wet eyes to see the Nemeton looming over, its shadow falling over her like a blanket.

Crawling underneath its hollow base, she curled into herself and cried silently. Until night fell completely Elaine remained underneath the Druidic oak, and only when the moon was heavy in the sky did she stumble to her feet and slowly walk back to the cottage. The evil presences from earlier had dissipated quite some time ago and the quiet in her bones told her that for the moment, she was safe.

Sitting underneath the Nemeton, a place of ritual, after taking so much power into her own body flashes of memories sparked in her mind all evening. The last of her Uncle's were the most potent. Elaine had felt as the Hunter Association's homebred Level E's ripped at Emrys' throat with their fangs and claws, cruelly tearing. As he lay bleeding out on the floor the President kneeled, bundling her dress and robes up around her knees to keep them from getting stained, and cupped handful after handful of his blood and brought it to her lips.

"While not a pure vampire's, perhaps a Druid's blood will hold the secret to eternal youth and perfection." The President had said, daintily wiping at her red lips with a napkin before sweeping up the stairs with her dogs trailing after her.

Standing on the threshold of the forest, the cottage sitting silently against the starry sky, Elaine gripped the dragon pendant with Merlin's anthame* in the tail with such force she could feel it biting into her skin. Hissing through her teeth, the Merlinus heir kicked at the earth until she found a smooth, flat rounded stone. Pulling the knife out of the pendant, Elaine scratched at the stone until the President's name was carved into it. "I swear," Elaine buried the stone at a base of a nearby tree, invoking an old Druid curse. "I will toss you down into hell."

As she approached the cottage, clothing caked in blood, Elaine looked up through dull eyes at the feel of an otherworldly presence. Sitting near the front steps was a large, shaggy black dog. Glowing red eyes, deep and multifaceted as rubies, stared out at her. It was an old legend, which Hell Hounds were born out of places of great death and tragedy.

"If you are born of his loss, then so you are a part of me." Reaching out tentatively, the great hound sniffed the proffered hand and licked the tips of her fingers gently. Looking up at the great moon, Elaine felt the true burden of the Merlinus family weigh her down like a grave.

And thus Elaine Ambrosia Merlinus Hex was born.

* * *

_Annotations_

If any of the languages are incorrect please inform me so I may correct them

_Cariad: _Welsh. "Love"

"_... the gods only go with you if you put yourself in their path. And that takes courage."_: Quote, Mary Stewart's _The Crystal Cave_

_Anthame:_ a ritual and ceremonial dagger used in various religions and spiritual practices such as Druids or Wiccans.


	7. Traits of Character

_AN: _Here's the next installment! I hope you all are enjoying it so far, please keep your comments coming, I truly value my readers' opinions! On that note I'd like to thank MusikIsMyNature and lilcutieprincess for their reviews and and comments!

Once again just to let you all know I created a playlist for this story, the link can be found on my profile!

* * *

_You tried to change, didn't you? Closed your mouth more, tried to be softer, prettier, less volatile, less awake… You can't make homes out of human beings. Someone should have already told you that._ Warsan Shire

* * *

"What?! How the hell did you get out of chaperone duty?" Elaine demanded, waving her spatula angrily as if she could smite the smug hunter on the spot.

Yagari lounged on her apartment couch, smirking and rubbing absentmindedly at his mouth – damn pest and her 'no smoking indoors' rule – while the Druid raved. "Because I have a _real _job. An important one with danger and intrigue."

She scoffed loudly. "You run in and shoot things!"

"Running and shooting is dangerous, especially at the same time."

"And the intrigue?"

"The eye patch, it makes me mysterious."

Mouth hanging open, no retort on her lips, Elaine shut her jaw with an audible snap and stalked back into her kitchen. Yagari barely repressed his snigger at the simmering look of annoyance on her face. Truth be told he'd called in and begged for the grittiest and worst assignment the Association currently had on the roster, desperate to get out of babysitting the bloodsuckers and the Day Class students at their little _party_.

The hunter snorted to himself. _Idiots_, yeah let's put the bloodsuckers in a room filled with their natural pretty all dolled up and practically throwing themselves at the things. Great idea, Cross!

Elaine was still grumbling, irritated. Chaperoning a _high school dance_ was not precisely her idea of a pleasurable evening. However Cross had asked her specifically to manage the event along with himself, citing the fact that aside from Kaname she had the most influence over the nocturnal students.

"Me?" She had exclaimed, pointing at herself stupidly.

"Yes, they respect you even if they don't say it." Cross had replied with a small smile.

_I'm unsure how valid that thought is, Kaien_. Elaine thought to herself as she stood in front of her stove, flipping the flimsy batter to let it sizzle on the hot pan. The idea itself was laughable, aristocratic vampires respecting a Druid? For centuries magi had been hunted by humans out of fear of their power while vampires hunted them out of desire for that same power inherited in their blood. Vampires scoffed at magi, viewing them as filthy humans undeserving of their abilities while humans spat at them as being just as strange as other creatures that thrived in darkness.

"Woman!" Yagari snapped her out of her reverie at the smell of burning food.

"Shit!" Quickly turning off the stove, Elaine hurriedly moved the pan to a cooler section and quickly plated it. It was only a little burned, that one could be hers. "Everything's fine, no need to have an aneurysm."

Yagari stared at the plate in front of him; the thing was drizzled in chocolate and powdered sugar. And was that sweet cream in the middle? He eyed it like it was waiting to swipe at him. "This looks like something that twit Cross would make."

Elaine frowned at his wary tone. "It's a crepe you big wuss."

"This is a fruity meal."

"I can go get some nails for you to munch on if that's manly enough."

Grumbling, Yagari tested the food by taking the smallest of bites. And loved it. _Goddamn witch and her… witch-ness. _

The hunter and Druid continued to eat in companionable silence. If anyone else had glimpsed this scene the absurdity of it would have been difficult to grasp. In one chair at her small table Elaine sat with her bright hair piled into a loose bun at the crown of her head, still dressed in her light brown pencil skirt and pink patterned button down dress shirt. Yagari at 6'5" towered over her 5'7" form beside him. His coat, rifle and hat sat near the door but lacking all three leant a more relaxed appearance to the normally irritated hunter.

This had become a ritual that neither attempted to explain or address. After classes for the Night students concluded both adults wandered back to the Faculty apartments and ate a meal together in Elaine's kitchen. Technically Yagari had his own living space in the same building, but as he was constantly leaving the grounds on assignments so he'd not furnished the place other than ensuring there was a bed for him to sleep in.

When Elaine only saw him consuming meals that came from a greasy bag with some sort of cartoon logo on the front she'd been horrified. "How are you still alive between this diet _and_ the cigarettes?!" She had demanded.

"Willpower? How has your liver not killed itself?" The hunter had retorted.

Elaine should have known this would have ended badly.

Typically after eating the hunter would disappear to sleep for a handful of hours before leaving to complete his next assignment or whatever else he did. However the last few days had been stressful for both. Kaname's mood had soured as the week passed, his disposition affecting the other Night class students. Not one to confide in others, the Kuran kept his thoughts to himself but the despondent aura that swirled around him was more than enough to have the rest of the students on edge. Hanabusa had been snippier in Elaine's class compared to normal and the blond's nerves were overtaxed. And if she was losing patience with her vampire students than Yagari no doubt was barely keeping his composure.

Holding up a still sealed bottle of tequila, Elaine shook it gently so that the canary yellow liquid sloshed against the glass gently. "Night cap?"

Twenty minutes later the two were once again on the floor, propped against the back of her living room couch and completely sloshed. Elaine giggled, feeling heady and lightheaded and boneless, losing her balance and falling into Yagari. The hunter didn't appear much altered when intoxicated, his hair was more mussed and wild than usual from his hands constantly running through it and brushing it away. However his face seemed less tense, the lines around his mouth softened as the alcohol relaxed his tightly held control over himself.

An amused smirk touched his lips as the woman practically flopped onto him, a drunken laugh spilling from her lips. Her red lipstick was smearing away, leaving a blood outline of her lips and he couldn't stop staring at them. Looking at the bottle he saw the same rosy lip mark around the opening of the bottle. He took a long swig.

"I'm partying with a vampire hunter, the _top _vampire hunter!" Elaine laughed to herself like it was the most ridiculous gossip she'd ever heard.

"What's up with you and hunters?" Yagari asked disinterestedly as he passed her the bottle.

The swig Elaine took was enough to knock out a full grown man. Good humor drained from her face to leave a hollowed and haunted expression that he hadn't been expecting. Yagari stared at the cloudy and faraway look in her green and white eyes, wondering what the broken looking woman was seeing. "I can't tell you," She whispered, sounding desperately alone.

The hunter understood quite well that there were some things in every person's past they'd rather not discuss. Absent mindedly his hand lifted to rub at his missing eye, the movement ripping the Druid from whatever she had been thinking about. Blinking with shocking clarity at him she reached out to gently touch her finger tips to the cool leather covering his missing eye. The gesture was oddly intimate and Yagari just stared at her, the tequila making her round cheeks flushed and her one green eye wet so it shimmered molten.

The hunter and Druid seemed frozen in that position for a long moment, the woman's fingers still lightly grazing the man's face. Elaine was still half leaning on Yagari, her breasts pressed against the hard line of his arm and toned side. The scent of smoke overwhelmed her senses until it mingled with the subdued, hazy smell of incense that always seemed to cling to her skin.

It's difficult to determine which one of them moved first, it was much more probable that they reached for one another at the same moment. Both blinked and suddenly Elaine had her fingers tangled and grasped into the wild and tousled black hair and there were calloused fingers gripped her hips so tightly that they'd leave bruises and their lips crashed together. The suddenness of the action made Elaine gasp, allowing the hunter to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Moaning, starved for physical contact, Elaine allowed the hunter to dominate her. Pliant, Elaine found herself roughly pushed to the floor, Yagari hovering between her legs and swiping his tongue behind her teeth. Both tasted strongly of tequila but the sharp flavor of smoke strangely enticed her. The hunter broke the kiss, leaving her gasping, and trailed hot open mouthed kisses down her neck. Arching her head to the side, Elaine moved her hands down his chest, feeling the dips and curves of his muscles before reaching under the untucked white button down shirt to feel his skin underneath her fingers. As her breath hitched and another moan left her lips the lights in the living room flickered and buzzed, her physical control over her power loosening.

Just as Yagari nipped lightly at the skin of her collar bone and Elaine fumbled with the buckle of his belt the two had a metaphorical bucket of cold water dumped over their heads.

A knock on the front door was followed by a disturbingly familiar flamboyant voice. "Yo hoo~" Kaien Cross sang through the wood. "Elaine~"

Yagari and Elaine stared at one another in wide eyed horror.

"_Shit_," The hunter hissed, suddenly on the other side of the room. He had stumbled at his own speed, the tequila making his reflexes clogged and murky. For the first time since they'd known one another his expression was completely wide and open. Elaine blinked slowly, her pupils struggling to refocus after he'd moved so quickly. He'd tugged at her shirt before and it had ridden up her stomach to reveal toned abs and the hint of a white ink tattoo on her hip. Her bright white hair looked windblown and there was still a light glimmer of saliva on her bottom lip.

"Get rid of him!" Yagari whispered harshly, struggling to refasten his belt.

"I-I just got out of the shower, Kaien!" Elaine uncharacteristically stuttered. She was frazzled and distracted by the red smear of lipstick that ran from the corner of the hunter's mouth and painted across his cheek. "Can I meet you at your place in fifteen minutes?"

"Actually I'm just the messenger!" Cross called. "Kaname wants to speak to you as soon as possible. I believe he's back at the dorm whenever you're ready!" The two held their breath until the footfalls of the Headmaster faded away.

Releasing a breath Elaine felt her entire body cramp at the tension in the air. The hunter and Druid refused to look at one another. Getting to her feet, Elaine self-consciously smoothed her hair and tucked some stray strands behind her ear.

"I- Um- Erm…" Practically running she slammed the door to her bathroom behind her and locked the door. Eight and a half minutes later when she emerged freshly showered Yagari was gone.

Elaine growled at the discarded tequila bottle and dumped the rest of it down the sink.

* * *

Kaname's nose wrinkled the moment Takuma let her into his room. "You've been drinking heavily, sensei."

"Don't tell me how to live my life _mother_." Elaine snapped before the Vice President completely shut the door. Takuma stared at her, horrified.

Quirking an eyebrow at the scowl and shrewish tone, Kaname disregarded any further comments on the matter. It was quite clear from the stormy expression on the Druid's face and the dark shadows curling around her that she was preoccupied with something unpleasant. "I have a personal favor to ask."

For a moment Elaine appeared enraged but closing her eyes she exhaled slowly and the Kuran watched as she forced herself to relax. "What is it?" Her tone was paper thin and weary.

"Chairman Cross informed me that you will be assisting him in chaperoning the upcoming dance for both classes. I must confess sensei that I was the one to suggest you."

"Of course you were." She muttered darkly.

"With your presence I will feel much more at ease, sensei." The Pureblood continued softly, sounding genuine. Elaine eyed him suspiciously.

"Stop trying to butter me up and get to the point, Kaname."

The dark haired vampire felt a smirk quirk at his lips. "Yuki will be attending the dance as a member of the disciplinary committee, but it would give me great pleasure if she could feel beautiful at such an event. While Chairman Cross is quite willing, I believe a feminine opinion is more appropriate for selecting a garment for Yuki."

"You mean Cross' choice would be a lace and poufy nightmare that you wouldn't force on your worst enemy?"

Kaname chuckled.

"Argh Jesus, fine, whatever, sure." Elaine sighed and ran a hand down the length of her face. She was not in the mood. "I'll pick out a dress for her."

"I sincerely appreciate it sensei." Kaname gracefully rose to his feet and personally escorted Elaine to the door of the Moon Dorm. The students she passed all murmured quiet greetings while Hanabusa practically bulldozed down the hall to wrap his arms around her.

"You stink like an ashtray, sensei!" The Aido backpedaled quickly, waving a hand in front of his sensitive nose to dispel the smell. A nearby light bulb shattered. Elaine was too preoccupied glaring at the blond vampire to notice the quiet, knowing smirk on the Pureblood's face.

* * *

Elaine felt it was completely reasonable compensation for her time on this errand earned her a dress paid for by Kaname, after all it was only fair.

The Druid found Yuki's dress and accessories relatively quickly. Her own took some extra time but eventually Elaine discovered in a small boutique a simple floor length black evening gown with gold embellishment at the shoulders which trailed to frame her bust on the sides. Bags in hand, the woman yawned, body accustomed to sleeping during the day. However the sun was beginning to set, flaming the sky in oranges and reds and pinks. Soon classes would begin.

Deciding on bypassing the main walkway and selecting a handful of connecting alleys as a short cut, Elaine's mood continued to sour as she headed back to the grounds of the Academy. It had been almost a full twenty-four hours and she could still taste Yagari behind her teeth and inside her cheeks. Face burning, the Druid groaned to herself and cursed God and creation. There were few things on earth that could completely frustrate someone like an unsatisfied libido.

_I'm swearing off drinking forever. _Elaine thought. _Well…at least tequila! _

In the span of a few minutes part of her foundation had cracked and crumbled beneath her feet. The Druid had been reluctant to admit it, but over the weeks she had come to enjoy the hunter's company. He was quick witted, unafraid to banter with her, and had a dry, biting sense of humor that always succeeded in making her laugh.

_And he really knows how a tongue should be used_.

"ARGH!" Elaine shook her head. "No, bad Hex! Stop _it_!"

Her internal aneurysm stilled when the skin at the back of her neck prickled and the hairs rose on her arms. Scowling, Elaine found that the alley she was walking through was empty. "Hiding is pointless with a Druid, I can sense all five of you."

Five vampires materialized by the lengthening shadows cast by the sun's descent. They were only common vampires, but even for her this many was dangerous. All were men and dressed in black leather and bared their fangs at her. Their leader, a spiky haired youth, raked his eyes over her body.

"So the rumors are true." Grinning like a predator, his red eyes gleamed hungrily. "I can practically _taste_ the power in your veins, sweetheart."

Controlling her heart beat, Elaine schooled her expression. "If you're aware of my identity, you know what I can do to you."

The sweet, high laugh of a child distracted her, causing Elaine to look away automatically. From the end of the alley that led out to the street, a little girl skipped ahead of her bemused mother, a balloon clutched in the child's hand. The leader smirked. "I don't think you'll release all that power with mortals around."

Elaine hesitated, a fatal mistake.

Reflecting on the situation at a later time, the Druid was mortified at her reaction. Without releasing any of her aether or stronger powers, her physical combat skills would have sufficed to, at minimum, fend off the vampires in order for her to flee to the Academy. Once on the grounds the Night Class would undoubtedly remedy the situation. However, without his knowledge, the gang leader had stupidly identified one of Elaine's greatest fears.

Her own abilities.

To use them sickened her physically, at times the sensation was so strong it took everything she had merely to control it. Aether was the fifth element, sourced in her soul and her blood, to have it extracted was a painful rebound in exchange for the power. As such, only the Old Ones were even capable of mastering the ability. However Merlin's potent blood was a grave burden. In the center of a town of unsuspecting people, a child directly in her line of sight, Elaine feared that if she lashed out in self-defense she would unwittingly harm innocents in the process. And so the great Druid hesitated. It was all the vampires needed.

In the blink of an eye Elaine's chest was pressed against a brick wall, covered in the shadow of the building. The stone bit painfully into her front, wrists and ankles pinned by her captors. Before the blond could even cry out the leader placed a grimy hand over her mouth and bit down at the juncture where her neck met her collar bone.

Multiple fangs pierced her arm, her leg, and her side. Crying out in discomfort and surprise into the hand, Elaine struggled against their hold. The sound of her blood being sucked from her echoed in her ears and throbbed in harmony with her heartbeat, sweat broke out on her forehead as dread gripped her windpipe and plunged ice into her stomach. Soon darkness edged at the corners of her vision and the Druid's limbs became heavier and more lethargic.

Just as suddenly as she was pinned she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Gasping at the impact and the cruel feeling of fangs painfully leaving her skin, Elaine weakly attempted to stop the worst of the bleeding at her neck. The air was heady with the smell of it, and distractedly wished the vampires would feel the symptoms of her blood's poison.

For power like hers comes at a price.

The blood loss must have been severe enough that she momentarily lost consciousness, because suddenly Elaine was being shaken violently by her shoulders. Smoke stung her nostrils. Head aching, she peeled her eyes open to see a strained face above hers.

"Did you follow me?" Elaine asked weakly.

Yagari sighed when she responded, some of the tension leaving his eyes. He'd checked her wounds; no vital points had been damaged. Her blood was already coagulating and clotting the puncture marks, however the vampires had drained her quite significantly before the hunter had found them. Shrugging out of his coat, Yagari bundled Elaine up in it before effortlessly scooping her up.

"H-Hey," Elaine batted at his chest weakly and attempted to crawl over his shoulder. "Don't forget my dresses…"

The knot in his chest loosened and he chuckled weakly. "Insane woman…" However he bent over and yanked the plastic bags off the alley ground.

When Elaine next struggled to consciousness, she was curled under the covers of her own bed. It took a full twenty seconds to recall why her neck was so sore as well as her right forearm, left thigh and her entire right side. Crisp, white bandages were tightly wrapped and taped over the fang marks. She also wasn't wearing the jeans and t-shirt she'd originally left the apartment in.

The door opened and Yagari sauntered in, sans outerwear and gun, a glass of orange juice in hand.

"Did-… Did you change me?"

The hunter's expression was deadpan. "I've seen a naked woman before." He paused as a wicked smirk came over his face. "I like your tattoos."

Flushing at the comment and seeing his face causing _other_ memories to resurface, Elaine took the glass and gulped half of it down at once. The humor left his expression as Yagari appraised her face seriously. "How are you feeling?"

"Just a tad light headed." The Druid pressed two fingers to her temple in an attempt to stave off an encroaching headache. "I've dealt with this in the past."

"_What_?" Yagari's voice boomed, fury etched into his features. "Those _things_ have done this before?"

Elaine blinked stupidly at the hunter, his reaction taking her completely aback. Was he worried about her specifically? She could not bring herself to think that thought was valid. "I have been the Merlinus heir since I was thirteen. And I've told you before, there is no 'safe' for someone like me."

Emotion simmering down, anger still coiled around him. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"What?"

"I've seen just _bits_ of what you're capable of. The night Asato Ichijo was here I sensed _power_ coming from you and it was obvious it was just a taste. Why did you let those bastards _ravage_ you like that?!" He sounded disgusted. _Weak_, a voice inside her mocked. _You are Merlinus and you are still so weak_.

Recoiling as if she'd been slapped, Elaine surprised even herself. She told the truth.

"Because," She whispered staring into her glass, unable to look into his one slate blue eye. "I'm terrified of what I'll do."

Yagari fell into a tense silence, Elaine unable to see his expression from her bright hair cascading in front of her face. Her heart beat painfully against her ribs, making the swimming in her head worsen. Eventually the air seemed to thaw and the Druid heard him release a long sigh, as if he hadn't been breathing.

"Don't give me that bullshit."

Head snapping up, Elaine glared at him. "_Don't_," She practically hissed.

"I'm not falling for that weak ass excuse!" Yagari shouted back, sole eye blazing. "You said so yourself, you've managed to remain heir since you were thirteen! You don't last this long in a bloody world of magic and vampires unless you've practiced your shit! I will kick your ass if you feed me anymore of this 'I don't own the power, it owns me' shit! So why won't you tell me what _really _stopped you?!"

Something snapped in a place inside her Elaine wasn't even aware existed. "Because you're a hunter!"

Yagari snarled. "What the _fuck_ does that have to do with anything?!"

"I can't tell you!" Her voice broke; mortifyingly tears welled in her eyes. "You won't believe me!"

Her expression must have looked more broken then enraged, the anger drained from Yagari's face and he merely stared at her. Warm tears trailed down her face, paler than normal due to the blood loss. Chest heaving as she struggled to stifle her sobs, Elaine cradled her face in her hands. _Oh God… _

"What did the Association do to you?" His rough voice gentled.

She liked to believe that if she wasn't so personally invested in this context, Elaine would have discovered much sooner how clever Yagari really was. As the weeks passed and the tension surrounding Zero and Kaname continued to strain the Vampire Council and Association, both organizations' movements had sparked the hunter's suspicion. However, this was her deepest and darkest secret. The night Emrys died Elaine took an oath of silence per Merlin's instructions. She had only confessed to her oldest and closest friend, Gaheris, because as a fellow heir and cousin to her lineage he understood. Not even her father, Emrys' younger brother, knew the true sequence of events of that night.

Looking at him, _really _looking, Elaine realized with a deep pang that she could tell this man anything. His face was tan from constantly being outdoors, the palms of his hands and fingers rough and calloused from the years of hunting. One blue eye was dark with wry cynicism but deep with another, far more precious trait. Loyalty.

Biting her lip, Elaine closed her eyes and mentally reached out to the man in front of her. Tendrils of aether curled between the two and she heard and felt Yagari stiffen. "Let me show you."

Letting Emrys' inherited memories and her own explain, Yagari finally opened his eye after the psychic connection with his lips parted slightly and his breath ragged. Hands fisted in her sheets, Elaine stared at him and deeply feared a rejection she could not explain.

"I…" Licking his lips, obviously shaken by the experience and the visions, Yagari reached out one hand and stroked his fingertips down the length of her face. "Gods, I'm sorry…"

For the first time in fifteen years Elaine truly grieved for Emrys' death.


	8. Midas

_AN: _Another chapter out! I've started doing a thing where I write, like, three chapters in advance so that if I fall behind I still have some updates for you guys while I completely struggle bus through either my writers block or just life in general. Anyway, specific notes for this chapter, things finally heat up if ya' know _what I mean_.

Also thanks once again to lilcutieprincess and an anonymous guest reviewer! I love getting feedback! Is there something you guys would like to see more of? Elaboration or clarification on anything? I know that my creation of magi and magus individuals can be a little confusing in terms of the society as well as powers.

* * *

"_It is impossible to tell a wolf_

_From a man if_

_He keeps his chin up_

_And his teeth clean_."

Toby Barlow, _Sharp Teeth_

* * *

"What in God's name are you wearing?"

Cross gave a flamboyant twirl and winked. "An adorable ensemble~"

Shaking her head, the Druid could not stop a grin from tugging at her lips. Cross was definitely a goober, but he meant well. It had taken Elaine many years since that soiree when she was seventeen to realize that Kaien Cross was one of the few people she identified as a true friend. "I have no idea how you've survived this long."

Huffing, the Headmaster eyed his friend and employee. Elaine's gown was floor length and black, gold blazoned designs framing the upper side panels and curling around to frame her bust. The bright hair was pinned into a loose bun high on her head with curled pieces falling prettily around her face. A thick, black choker studded with black gems and diamonds was pinned around her neck while her dragon pendant dangled on a long chain. As always her appearance was immaculate. "You look nice!"

Her response was caught off by a high pitched sonic scream emitting from Cross. "BUT NOT AS NICE AS MY PRECIOUS YUKI, MY LITTLE GIRL IS ALL DRESSED UP." The Headmaster flounced around the Druid and skidded to a stop in front of his adopted daughter. Yuki looked delicate in the pink, fluffed gown Elaine had purchased on Kaname's behalf. Someone, she very much doubted the girl of doing it herself, had pinned a half bun onto the side of Yuki's head while leaving strands loose to frame her face. The Druid couldn't help a small smile at the sight of her Guardian armband attached snugly to her wrist.

"Oh my darling Yuki, you look wonderful!" Cross gushed. "Please say you'll save a dance for Daddy?"

"Sure Headmaster!"

Cross squealed in excitement before bopping Zero good naturedly on the shoulder and twirling away, grabbing Elaine's hand as he went. "Come along Miss Hex, we must fulfill our chaperone duties~"

Elaine had been distracted, gaze focused on the two Guardians. Yuki's thick chocker necklace covered most of her neck, and the Druid did not doubt that if she unhooked the accessory an unsullied white bandage would be covering fresh puncture marks from Zero's fangs. Hiding the shame, much like herself, the Druid thought as she tentatively pressed two fingers to her neck. The brunette girl seemed nervous, perhaps she felt out of place in such a dress, especially one that was a gift from Kaname. Zero, as usual, was scowling but something darker was lurking in his amethyst eyes. His irises were cloudy with plaguing thoughts that seemed to be eating away at his conscious, his aura quivered in agitation in such a way that it made the Druid's anxiety rise.

Zero and Yuki watched in subdued amusement as the Druid sputtered, attempting to twist her hand out of Cross' surprisingly strong grip. "Don't drag me around like I'm your – your freaking _purse_ Kaien!" The large double doors to the hall cut off the adults from the teen Guardians.

The Druid looked around the hall as she allowed Cross to lead her toward an unoccupied corner near the buffet table. The large, vaulted hall was awash with soft chandelier light as dancers twirled in the center. The edges were lined with tables of food and drinks, as well as areas for students to sit and rest. An orchestra on a raised dais in the front of the room played along for the dancers. Day and Night students mingled about together, although the Day students gushed much more than her reserved and stoic students.

She and Cross found a wide pillar to lean against, and the two settled their backs against the cold and unfeeling stone as they gazed about the room. It seemed that while not all students – _her students_ – were enjoying the event at least they were all behaving. The Day Class girls giggled and blushed as they were able to dance with their nocturnal crushes and Elaine sighed imperceptibly.

"Why so morose this evening?" Cross asked, eyes not looking away from the dancers.

"You know how I feel about soirees." She groused.

"Oh come now," Cross chided lightly. "You're supervising students at a ball, it's hardly the same."

"Fine, Kaien, I don't have positive mental associations to events that include dancing, live music and fine dress."

The Druid seemed unable to muster any cheerfulness this evening. Her body was still fairly weak from the vampire attacked she'd suffered just the day before, the area around the puncture wounds were tender and sore and they had drained her deeply. In addition she seemed incapable of keeping herself from musing on a single eyed hunter who was an enigma that would not leave her.

"Elaine," Cross spoke gently, only for her ears. The Headmaster seemed to hesitate, unsure how to properly word his thoughts. "He's a surprisingly uncomplicated person; don't over think it so much that you trip on your own feet."

The Druid stared openly at him. _How did you know? How do you _always_ know_?

She had not decided if this was a conversation she was ready to broach with anyone, let alone Cross. For many years Elaine had kept a thick armor erected around her heart, protecting it from suffering anymore battering and bruising. That being said she'd pursued her own romantic trysts over the years, however they were superficial and never lasted long enough for any serious emotional attachment to develop. The Druid felt that she was incapable of being vulnerable enough to attain a true relationship with a man, and had resigned herself to the opinion that she was better off alone.

And then a snarky, rough around the edges hunter with one eye had to bully his way into her carefully cultivated routine and screw with everything.

_Why do I care this much? _Elaine thought to herself.

Before the Druid could respond to her friend Takuma suddenly appeared before them. "Good evening Headmaster," The blond vampire inclined his head politely, a carefree smile on his face. "Would you mind terribly if I borrowed sensei for a time?"

Cross waved his hand flippantly and Elaine silently followed him. Her own worries forgotten, Elaine became acutely aware of the anxiety quivering in the air, as if the world was holding its breath anticipating a catastrophe. Her saliva tasted like poison and Elaine could feel sudden apprehension twisting in her stomach. _Something terrible will happen this night…_

"Ichijo,"

"Please, just follow me sensei." The normal chipper tone in his voice was subdued. Leading the Druid out of the ballroom and into the darkened courtyard, Takuma gestured to where Kaname was staring contemplatively into a still fountain, the moon reflected like glass in the smooth surface.

Elaine's intuition sharpened as her heterochromic eyes swept over the Pureblood. His shoulders were stiff and his aura swirled and crackled with vampiric energy. "Sensei," Kaname spoke without turning. "I fear I will do something rash. I need you to subdue me."

Loosening her filter, Elaine's power crept around the area. Realization dawned over her. "Where are Zero and Yuki?"

The Pureblood did not answer but the stone fountain cracked suddenly.

It took very little time for the Druid and Pureblood to return to the Moon Dorms. The halls were as quiet and empty as a tomb, as the Night Class was still in the ballroom. Serein was the sole exception, the silent vampire following Kaname faithfully but out of sight. The Druid halted politely before the Pureblood's room and waited to enter until invited to do so. With purpose, Elaine strode to the large windows and breathed slowly over the glass, using her breath to cover the clear surface with fog. Lightly, she traced runes and symbols Kaname did not know the meanings of into the condensation.

"Do you have any chalk?" She asked quietly.

After procuring the desired material Elaine, heedless of the expensive gown she still wore, lowered herself to her hands and knees as she traced an unbroken line along the perimeter of his living quarters. Kaname gracefully settled himself into his chair, watching her silently. At the door, the Druid completed the white line and sketched some similar symbols into the carpet.

"_By word, deed and thought_," She intoned, voice deepening huskily as red aether twined around her. "_You cannot harm this night. By word, deed and thought I bind thee… Until word deed and thought with kindness be found, til 'morrow, ye shall remain bound._"

Kaname shifted imperceptibly in his seat as the feeling of powerful magic settled over him and weighed down his limbs. It was as if a thick blanket had been draped over him and restricted his movements, making them languid. The sensation was uncomfortable, but it was necessary.

"It will wear off when the sun rises." Elaine's voice was quiet and shaky, and it did not escape the Pureblood's notice that she struggled to her feet and leaned against the ornate wall for support. "Until then you will be unable to harm innocents."

Inclining his head in thanks, Kaname did not stop the Druid from turning tiredly toward the door.

"Sensei," He called as she was halfway out the door.

Turning round, Elaine quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Whose bite marks are those?"

Stiffening, Elaine's expression suddenly shifted to one of rage. "If you already know the circumstances, why distress me by lofting your knowledge over me?" Unwilling to hear a reply, the Druid loudly closed the door and Kanane smirked at the heavy sounds of her heels stomping against the floor as she stormed away.

_What a tempestuous Bishop I have found._

* * *

Gasping lungfuls of sweet, night air Elaine discovered it had taken much longer than she had anticipated to bind Kaname. The Pureblood's aura was metaphorically chomping at the bit, bloodlust curdling off the vampire in waves. The sensation had only worsened as more time passed, and the Druid had secretly invoked a second binding spell without Kaname's knowledge. To bind a Pureblood also required a great deal of power, at the moment her reserves were already weakened and to do so had overtaxed her. She was certain that whatever had soured the Kuran's mood it was connected to Yuki and, by extension, Zero. However she had been unable to sense either the girl or boy since she had left the ballroom. Her concern was gradually mounting.

As she neared the center of campus, adrenaline and fear gripped her, hard. Gasping, weak from exposing her power and from mild blood loss, Elaine stumbled and leaned against a thick oak tree for support. Her heart beat echoed loudly in her ears, the sound of her very blood being quickly pumped through her veins thumping in her skull. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth and dread burrowed deep into her bone marrow.

"No," She whispered harshly, pushing herself away from the tree and stumbling toward Cross' private quarters, her uncle's face burning in her mind. "No, no, no,"

Elaine Ambrosia Merlinus Hex was unwilling to lose any more.

Shouldering her way through the front door of the Headmaster's home, Elaine tripped up the front steps and panted. Nausea rolled her stomach and the Druid pressed a hand to her mouth to keep herself from vomiting. Subdued, tense voices could be heard down the hall, near Cross' office.

Clumsily, Elaine burst through the office door, sweat trickling down the side of her face and skin cold and clammy.

Cross and Yagari both looked up at the unexpected visitor. Cross was hunched over the hunter, rolls of gauze in his hand. The hunter had one hand pressed against his shoulder, using a ruined washcloth to staunch the bleeding from an oozing stab wound. The two men looked like boys who had been caught doing something naughty by their mother. Elaine stared at them, the tension uncoiling from her spine and fear rushing out of her like water. Mouth opening and closing, her gaze focused on the hunter, who blinked at her.

"WHAT THE GODDAMN HELL ARE YOU GETTING UP TO, YOU STUPID MAN?!" Elaine roughly shoved Cross aside, expertly cleaning the wound and barking orders at her friend. "Get me some alfalfa and hot water."

"Oh _Gods_ please don't do your whole voodoo-" Yagari decided it was wiser to not finish his thought at the look Elaine had thrown him.

Frowning in concentration, the Druid inspected the wound. It was fairly large, most likely from a sword. Luckily for the hunter the wound was through and through and had pierced mostly through muscle, missing any vital points. Muttering to herself in a strange mixture of Welsh, French and Italian Elaine used the boiling water and alfalfa Cross had procured for her to make a poultice that spread on the bandages she wrapped around the wound. Tying off the gauze tightly, Elaine wiped an arm across her misty forehead and narrowed her eyes as the two men.

"One of you better start talking."

Stiffly, Yagari pulled himself to his feet. His bloodstained and shredded shirt had been tossed carelessly to the floor and he smoothly bent to retrieve it. Pulling the soiled top over his head, the hunter refused to let Cross help him shrug into his coat, despite the fact that the movement pulled at the stitching and bandaging of his wound. "Don't worry about it," He responded gruffly to the Druid.

Elaine threw her hands up, exasperated, at him. "Look-"

"Just _butt out_, you damn nosy witch." The hunter snapped harshly, rifle slung over his shoulder. The Druid stared at him, mismatched eyes wide and her lips forming a small 'o' in the wake of his callous outburst. Cross just stared at him in that solemn, saddened way of his. Immensely uncomfortable at the looks he was receiving; Yagari grumbled to himself and slammed the door behind him.

Elaine stared at the door for a long moment before turning to Cross, who had moved to gather some items from his desk drawer into a bag. "Kaien-"

"Shizuka Hio is dead."

The Druid stared. Her intuition had been correct, she had merely misinterpreted it. It was not someone that mattered to her, like Cross or Yagari, that had been marked by death, it was Shizuka.

"Zero's younger twin brother, Ichiru, is alive and has been assisting Shizuka all this time. Zero's falling to Level E status; I need to relocate him to a safer location. I don't believe Ichiru will attempt anything foolish, but until Yagari or I return I need you to keep the Day and Night Class safe from his possible retaliation."

"Ichiru is the one who stabbed him, isn't he?" Elaine didn't say it like a question, her intuition allowing the pieces to fall into order before her eyes.

Cross didn't answer. "Shizuka was using Maria Kurenai's body as a vessel, she has not awakened yet. Will you stay with her as well?"

Numb, Elaine nodded mutely. Her body thrummed with immense power and once again she was absolutely useless.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Yagari was drunk.

Not that Elaine was faring much better.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, a thin line of light slicing through the sky. The campus was quiet, the Day class students still recovering from the ball hours earlier while the Night class was settling down for their own slumber. After the hunter and Cross had both departed, the Druid ensured that every student was returned to their rooms safely before she buried protective charms around the campus, buildings and dorms before stumbling half delirious from sleep deprivation back to her own apartment to silence her heightened abilities with a few stiff drinks. Judging by the light, Elaine had been asleep for about three hours. She'd barely had enough energy to strip out of her dress – that was soaked in blood, his blood – and blindly pull on a shirt before collapsing into bed.

The ravaged look on his face made something seize in her chest. Wordlessly she opened the door and stepped aside. The hunter uneasily brushed past her, the bottle of Jack Daniels clinking lightly against the doorframe. Inhaling shakily Elaine closed the door and followed, head swimming. Yagari had stumbled through the open door of her bedroom, sitting on the edge so that the whole mattress dipped under his weight. Tipping his head the hunter threw at least four shots back of whiskey. The top buttons of his shirt were undone, the fabric riding low to reveal the stark white bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Are you alright?" Elaine asked quietly from the doorway. He looked like he'd been in this room one thousand times, knew the dips and rises of her mattress, as if he belonged in that space.

Biting out a bitter, sharp laugh Yagari ran a hand through his hair, fingers covering his missing eye. "No,"

Hesitating, Elaine haltingly made her way over to the bed and sat down beside the hunter. Still drunk herself, the Druid reached out and took the bottle from his numb fingers and took a swallow. The whiskey burned down her throat, leaving a tingling numb warmth in its wake that felt like comfort. The two sat in silence, staring at nothing. Inebriated as she was, Elaine kept a firm grip with the shreds of self-control she still possessed. The conversation that needed to occur was not one that she could force, even if she already had a semblance of an idea.

"I always knew, I think, deep down." Yagari began quietly, the softest the Druid had ever heard him. "We never found his body, and Zero didn't offer any explanations. But I didn't want to think about it."

"It's not your fault." Elaine replied softly.

The look Yagari sent her was thunderous. "Don't," His tone was still soft, but the force behind the word wasn't.

She wasn't sure what part of her statement caused offense but she nodded calmly. "Ok,"

The venom drained from his face and he took another long swig. "If I had paid more attention to Ichiru, then maybe…"

Guilt, heavy and sodden, was draping over him like chains, pulling him down to a place that Elaine was unsure she could yank him away from. "He made his choice," The Druid replied quietly. "You did what you thought was best at the time, how were you expected to anticipate his sudden sympathies for that – that _thing_." Disdain was the sole emotion Elaine would ever feel toward Shizuka Hio. Revenge required patience and subtly to extract the best retribution, the Pureblood had neither in spades. Shizuka reacted as a child does; loudly, brashly and messily. Unfortunately for the Kiriyus they paid the price for her wrath. Ichiru, the sickly child of the cursed hunter twins, was the perfect pawn for her to manipulate.

"I should have seen the… the _resentment_." The hunter spat the word as if it was poison. "Hell, I've looked after those two brats practically since they were babies. If anyone should have known, it was me."

"And if you had?" Elaine retorted gently. "Would it have changed the outcome of events? Trust me, as someone with the gift of premonition, the knowledge does not necessarily grant you the ability to change it."

Snorting Yagari uncharacteristically looked away from her. "So are you saying I should just say 'the hell with it'?" His words were slurred and sloppily strung together but the repressed emotion filling his voice was obvious, at least to her. With a drunken jolt Emerys' face flashed through her mind, Elaine realized that she and Yagari were the same.

"No," She responded slowly, the knowledge dawning over her that this was a monumental moment for both of them. "But forgive yourself for being what we are, weak humans."

Her bedroom was dark; she had never turned on the small bedside lamp. Whatever light framed their faces came from the hallway as her door was halfway ajar. Yagari turned back to stare at her for a long moment, single eye seeming to bore into her. That seizing in her chest gripped her again, and Elaine's breathing shortened. The hunter looked tortured, had since earlier that evening when Cross had pulled the Druid into his office and she'd seen Yagari leaning on his couch, an oozing bloody wound on his shoulder. The Druid, for all her power, was at a loss to piece someone back together when she was so broken herself.

Long fingers threaded through her hair and cupped the back of her skull, causing a shiver to skate down her spine.

The sound of breaking glass barely registered as the two crushed together, heady lips blindly searching. A drunken haze had settled over the Druid, loosening her control over her own power and making the scenes occurring right in front of her sloppy and jarringly incomplete. Belatedly she felt rough hands on her hips and stomach as her nightshirt was stripped off her and tossed to dark corner of her room. Her sheets scraped against her bare skin and her fingers tangled into the hunter's dark hair as their lips crashed together.

If her body was the only comfort she could offer, so be it. As long as it destroyed that hopeless, shamed look on Yagari's face. She would also be deceiving herself if she said that this wasn't something she'd wanted for some time.

When Elaine groggily woke up the next morning, she was naked and alone in her bed. Shards of broken glass had been scooped up into her small waste bin and there was a dark stain on her carpet near her bed that smelled strongly of whiskey.


	9. Love is now mingled with grief

AN: Ugh, I'm hitting major writers block. Don't fret, I have at least two more chapters already pre-written but the third one is dragging on. I want to get to the one year time skip with all of the angst, or at least the fight with Rido. Prepare yourself guys because I've got a couple doozy plot twists up my sleeve for this story.

The chapter of this title is from a J.R.R Tolkien quote.

As always, comments are appreciated it, they are the bread and butter of this story. Once again thanks to lilcutieprincess for the comments! Enjoy!

* * *

"_Love arrives  
and in its train come ecstasies  
old memories of pleasure  
ancient histories of pain.  
Yet if we are bold,  
love strikes away the chains of fear  
from our souls_."

- Maya Angelou, "Touched by an Angel"

* * *

_i dont know what else to do_

Elaine stared at the text message and then at her digital clock on her nightstand. The glaring red numbers said that it was nine in the morning. The Druid had been asleep for three hours, having covered her classes _and_ Yagari's since the hunter was holed up at one of the Association medical centers with Zero. It had been three days since the Academy Ball and Elaine had been dragged into Cross' private rooms, the Headmaster frantically trying to bandage a gaping, oozing hole in Yagari's shoulder.

He had refused to tell her what had happened and Cross had only given the barest of details. However, later as the sun was just breaking over the horizon, the hunter had appeared at her front door heavily intoxicated and needing to bear his soul. Drunk herself, Elaine had listened in silence and attempted to assuage whatever blame Yagari had decided to place on his own shoulders. The Druid's face darkened as she recalled what had occurred after that. It was the last time they had seen one another. By the time she had woken alone and naked, Yagari and Cross had disappeared to whisk Zero away as it was quickly apparent that his grip on his sanity was starting to slacken. She hadn't heard from the hunter at all until this text.

Sighing she typed a quick reply. _how is he?_

The response was not encouraging. _bad. i even gave him medicine. _

Yagari wasn't the type to reveal his heart, especially its troubles. He'd never say this aloud or elaborate on it, but it was clear that he still considered Zero his pupil. It went even deeper than that based on the Druid's observations. The hunter had been entrusted with Zero's wellbeing not only as his master, but as a guardian when his parents were away. After their deaths and Zero's transformation, Yagari still watched over him in his own, gruff way. _"Struggle until you can struggle no more"_ is what he told Zero. As long as Zero did not give up, then Yagari would not give up _on _him. However, despite the thick wall around himself, Yagari didn't have to say the rest.

He'd chosen Zero before, lost his right eye and killed his turned fiancé in order to save the boy. To lose him now would be…

The subtext was clear. _Help_.

_where are you holding him? i'll leave now_

An hour later, with a large satchel in tow, Elaine arrived at one of the many medical hideouts of the Association. Yagari was waiting out front, a small mountain of cigarette stubs at his feet. Slamming the car door behind her and adjusting the strap of her bag, Elaine searched his face.

"This is a stupid question," She began slowly. "But are you alright?"

"Just peachy," The hunter snapped, grinding out his last smoke under his boot. Elaine ignored his tone, knowing his irritability wasn't directed at her. Smothering a yawn into her hand the Druid inhaled deeply as she prepared to follow the hunter to where they were keeping Zero quarantined. She had a feeling the minute she got in the car she knew what she was going to have to do…

Yagari suddenly stopped in front of the door, the distracted Druid bumping into his back. "Ow…" She rubbed where his rifle's holster had banged against her.

"I know," He spoke like it was painful for him. "that this is one of the last places you want to be at…" Trailing off, she waited for him to continue and when she didn't she poked him in the shoulder.

"Don't pop a vessel or anything…"

Snorting at her diversion, Yagari opened the door and led Elaine down into the stone cell where Zero was being held. What made the boy Zero was smothered by vampiric instinct, fangs bared and snarled at the two as they stood on the other side of the cell. Anti-vampire charms of containment glowed bright green as the ex-human threw himself against his chains.

"Oh Zero…" Elaine whispered as he growled, fangs gnashing together.

"There's nothing else I can do for him." Yagari's voice was tight and controlled. "I…"

"I have an idea." Elaine cut him off. "But you're not going to like it." Reaching into her bag and pulling out a thick stick of incense bundled with St. John's Wort and wormwood, the Druid lit the end of it and tossed into Zero's cell, far enough away where the vampire couldn't disturb it. The pungent scent of it enraged his sensitive senses, causing him to cough.

"The herbs in the mixture I'm going to shoot directly into my blood," Elaine explained calmly. "are all highly poisonous. Wolfsbane, mistletoe, vervain, and morning glory… All are either for binding or protection or anti-hexes. They will not harm Zero; his rapid healing abilities will take care of that. However the minute he has finished I'm going to need you to give me the antidote." Handing the hunter another syringe, Elaine's face and tone did not betray the thread of anxiety weaving through her lungs. This was a large risk she was taking…

"To bite me, the blood will make him sick, like the flu but he should recover in a day or two. My blood in conjunction with the herbs will allow me to cast a binding spell, perhaps seal away some of his more violent urges. I can't guarantee its success-"

"It's too dangerous!" Yagari cut her off, hand gripping the syringe so hard his hand shook. "Don't be stupid, woman!"

Giving him a gently reproving look, Elaine jabbed her own syringe into her arm before he could move to stop her. Once it was administered, Elaine slowly flexed her arm, the small welling of blood from the puncture wound enrapturing Zero. The incense had calmed him somewhat, his eyes were still bright red but his movements had slowed, however with the scent of blood in the air he bared his fangs and practically hissed.

"Let me in." Elaine commanded softly, already feeling whoozy. It was like cotton had been stuffed into her head. "Don't let him take too much,"

Yagari really hated this idea but did as he was told. Unlocking the cell, his rifle drawn and ready at his side, he waited by the entrance as Elaine knelt in front of her Zero. Holding up her left wrist to the boy's lips, she smiled encouragingly.

"It's alright Zero… Go ahead."

Every ounce of the ex-human's will power was being channeled into his refusal, slamming his head back against the stone wall even to stop himself. Starting, Elaine reached out with her right hand and cupped the back of Zero's head, holding him in place.

"Zero," She ordered in a dark tone, left wrist pressed to his lips. "Drink."

Resolve crumbling and anguish filling his eyes, Elaine kept herself from wincing as Zero's fangs bit through her delicate skin. The ex-human in front of her had no gentle compulsion, cruelly moving his fangs inside the bite marks as he drank. She was reminded of the attack she had suffered days ago by a vampire gang. Elaine couldn't stop her breath from coming harsher and a cold sweat broke over her as the herbs began to take effect.

"Now… that's… enough…" Elaine panted, weakly struggling against Zero's bite.

"Zero!" Yagari snapped harshly, taking two long strides over to them and forcibly opening the boy's jaws. The silver haired boy seemed shocked, as if he had just woken from a dream. Blood dripped down his chin as his entire body began to shiver.

"Wha…" Head lolling against his chest, Zero coughed violently a few times as Elaine's blood and the herbs began to take effect.

Staunching the blood flow as best he could, Elaine saw rather than felt Yagari jab the syringe into her other arm, the antidote quickly flooding her system to counteract the poisonous herbs. She could hear the sound of fabric ripping, but the herbs had put her almost into a trance where she wavered between consciousness and unconscious. Shivering from the cold that seemed to seep from every pore of this place, Elaine curled into herself.

"Don't you do anything stupid," Yagari warned Zero before scooping Elaine up in his arms and quickly taking the two of them outside. Despite the time of year it was still moderately warm, and the sun's rays burned away whatever chill had sunk into Elaine's bones.

"I might…" She struggled to regulate her breath. "Get sick on… you if you don't… put me down."

"You wouldn't dare." Yagari retorted, slowly allowing Elaine to stand on her own feet but unwilling to let go of her.

Letting herself go boneless, Elaine buried her face in the hunter's chest as the antidote slowly started to permeate through her body. The even, steady rhythm of Yagari's heartbeat under her ear slowly brought her own down as her breathing also quieted. Once her limbs ceased to shake and her stomach stopped doing somersaults Elaine lifted her head and managed a weak grin.

"See? Totally fine."

She couldn't decipher the look on Yagari's face but he after a moment he reached out with one hand and gently laid it over her face, covering her eyes. Elaine was still able to see his mouth and chin. He was smiling.

"Like I said," He drawled. "a pain in the ass."

* * *

The day Zero returned to Cross Academy was also the same day Elaine received a surprise visitor.

Not quite herself after her attempt to curb some of Zero's bloodlust through a blood-binding spell, Elaine dressed simply in black flats, black dress pants and a white peplum sweater. Her long ash blond hair was pulled back into a messy bun at the top of her skull. Sitting in the lecture hall, she munched on a _sata andagi_* and a sipped at her large mug of coffee.

Cross had told her that Zero was scheduled to start his Guardian duties this afternoon; the Druid hadn't seen him or Yuki when she left her apartment to walk to the class building. She wondered if the ex-human was purposefully avoiding her. The Druid had learned that when a vampire ingested her blood, after the flu-like state her blood had caused, it had the same properties as if they had drank anyone else's. Vampires could taste her feelings, memories, even some of her knowledge. Elaine could not help but wonder what part of her Zero was now burdened with knowing…

"Um sensei?" Aido peeped from around the open door.

"Hanabusa?" Elaine blinked stupidly as she ripped herself from her thoughts. Recognizing the vampire, she sat up straighter in her chair and beckoned him inside. Judging by the clock on the wall there were still ten minutes before class started. "What can I do for my favorite student?"

The pleased, pink tinge to his face made her smile widen. "I just, um, had some questions…"

"Oh your thesis, yes," Rummaging through some files in her tote purse, the Druid pulled out a manila folder. "I scanned some copies from some of my family's books that are some of the root origins for vampire charm lore. You should feel very special, only members of my family and other Old Ones have access to these."

Tucking the folder underneath his arm Aido seemed jittery, almost nervous. Taking in his strained face and the worried lines around his mouth, Elaine gestured to a nearby chair. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, thanks, and for the pages! But I actually wanted to ask you about… You knew Kaname-sama's parents right?"

"Haruka and Juri?" Elaine quirked an eyebrow, the two faces flashing suddenly and powerfully in her mind's eye. "When I was young they saved me from a pack of vampires who wanted my blood… They were very kind; I've never met another vampire quite like them."

"Do you know anyone who had a personal grudge against them?" Aido pressed, practically tasting a lead.

Humming to herself, Elaine took a long swig of coffee and broke off a piece of her pastry before offering the morsel to her student. "That would require me to go into great detail on my personal view of vampire society. Are you sure you want to open that Pandora's box?"

Biting his lip, Aido looked away and munched at the sweet snack. "Just answer me this sensei," The noblemen was aware of the other Night Class students nearing the room, he didn't have a lot of time. "Do you believe that the Kurans might not have committed suicide? Or… that it was orchestrated?"

Pausing for a long moment, Elaine searched her student's face. He was earnest, if not just curious, but that need to know may get him into trouble…

"If I was told," She answered carefully. "that Haruka and Juri Kuran had been murdered I would not be surprised in the slightest."

Kaname seized that moment to gracefully open the door. "Good evening sensei." The pureblood smiled politely.

"Mr. Kuran, I trust you have your revisions for me?"

"Of course sensei."

Just like any other day all of the Night Class students filed in dutifully, taking their seats and pulling out their work. Elaine began the lesson. At this point in the term she was preparing the Night Class students to submit articles to various research journals depending on their topic. As she was instructing the students on the format of their papers, Zero Kiriyu's annoyed reprobations broke through her lecture.

"For the last time, you _can't_-"

The door to the lecture hall was thrown open loudly. "Look at my little girl all grown up and teaching people! Aw, but this looks _boring_!"

Elaine balked at the sight of the figure standing in front of a very dour looking Zero. "_D-Dad_?!"

Hector Merlinus Hex was a jovial man with dark, curly brown hair and warm brown eyes that shone with laughter. He was a large man, not overweight, merely brawny. However the build fit his personality, he was a larger-than-life individual and his body reflected that attitude. Despite his family's various business ventures generating as much income and in as many fields as the Ichijo Group, Hector Hex was always the quickest to laugh and never missed an opportunity to bring that lightheartedness to a room.

"What are you doing here?" Elaine sputtered, the chalk in her hand having snapped in half.

"I was in the area and thought I'd pay you a visit." Hector flicked his daughter's nose, making her squawk just as loudly as she did when he did this to her as a girl. "Am I not allowed to miss my favorite daughter?!"

The Night Class all leaned forward at this unexpected development. Many of them had heard of Elaine's parents, Hector and Annette Hex, but there weren't many instances where their worlds overlapped. The last time the Merlinus family had been at a vampire gathering was one they hosted years ago, many of the Night Class students had been children and were not present at such an event.

A good amount of them were also curious as to what Elaine's parents were like. She had never been anything they expected her to be and now one of those most responsible for her upbringing was there in front of them, at ease in their den. Turning to politely appraise them, the vampires were surprised to see a cheerfulness in the older man's face that their teacher just seemed to lack in her typical somber presence.

"I'm terribly sorry; I completely interrupted your lesson didn't I?" Hector waved at them and introduced himself in a sing-song voice. "Hello~ I am Hector Hex, yes terrible alliteration I know, it's quite a pleasure to meet you lovely young vampires! I hope my daughter has not scarred you too much."

"Dad!" Elaine protested.

"She can drone a little, sir." Aido offered with a grin.

Glaring at him Elaine could feel a vein pulsing in her forehead as the light bulbs in the room buzzed loudly, energy increasing from her crackling power. "Not another word out of you, Aido!"

"That's no way to talk to your students!"

"_DAD_."

"To make up for my, at times, gloomy child let me offer you students the rest of the night off! You've all been working so hard I'm sure, you deserve a break. That'll also give me time to catch up with my _beautiful_ daughter!" Hector turned to pinch his daughter's cheeks, who swatted his hands away. "It was so nice to meet you all!

Laughing to himself Hector grabbed his daughter's bag and dragged her out the door, ignoring her sputtering threats and protests. The door closed loudly behind the two, leaving silence behind.

That's twice now that the Merlinus family has stunned the Night Class into speechlessness.

"I just figured out," Akatsuki mused from his seat. "who he reminds me of."

"Who?" Shiki replied, the others interested in his answer. In truth they all felt like they had met Hector Hex before…

"Headmaster Cross." He answered. "They're both so…"

"Goofy?" Rima supplied.

"Yeah,"

* * *

Yagari had enough surprises in his life for the moment.

Between his stupid pupil getting all… tweaked out, barely pulling it together to crawl out of the Level E pit and regain his sanity, the Association that was supposed to assist the hunters kill vampires seemed to be in bed with the worst of them, and he was in a… _not-relationship_ with a Druid who seemed incapable of dealing with her powers unless she had a stiff drink close by.

God this was fucked up.

Well, at least _part _of the insanity had stopped now that Zero was back at Cross Academy. Now he only had two problems. Okay, maybe just _one_ and a… _thing_. Elaine would punch the snot out of him if she knew he referred to her as a 'thing,' the thought actually made him smile. What? No, stop that Toga, absolutely no smiling while thinking about that little witch and whatever she's brewing. Between her and Cross the hunter was surprised he hasn't ripped his hair out yet.

Although, there were some pretty fun things he had been doing with Elaine that he sure as hell wouldn't do with Kaien Cross. It was easy to just _look_ at her rather than listen when she started going off about some magic chant or charm or _wow_-Yagari-did-you-know-that-_this_-herb or whatever. He had to admit it was pretty adorable to watch her try and work out an incantation and get all red in the face when it didn't work-

Fuck, he went and caught _feelings_.

Well, it could be worse. He'd gotten involved with possibly the only person on the planet that physically _couldn't_ be turned into a vampire. Tch, there's irony for you. He was just happy she hadn't forcibly sat him down on that ridiculously comfortable bed of hers and had 'the talk.' He'd probably just act like an asshole to avoid the conversation and push her away in the process, and he wasn't quite sure he was ready to let go of Elaine Hex just yet.

Not when she came to his side so quickly to help with Zero. Damn woman, just thinking about it made his right eye ache. It's not like he asked her to put herself in that position, for Zero or for his sake! And yet she still waltzed in and made herself sick just to be _helpful_.

Although he wasn't much better. Yagari didn't know why but every time that white haired little troll got sick using her powers to help people and she looked at him with those big eyes his heart just _tugged_. It was like looking at a wounded puppy in the middle of a rainstorm, no one could resist helping it. But a puppy wasn't quite right, more like a drowned kitten. Yeah, because a kitten would still scratch the hell out of you if you pissed it off.

The hunter looked up as he sensed a familiar presence approach him from around the corner.

"Yo," He started, expecting that ash blond head to smile up at him. "Hex-"

However she looked immensely terrified as she stared slack jawed up at him before another older man who had the same round face and full lips as her appeared half a step behind her.

"Hello!" He greeted the hunter happily.

Elaine could only blink up at Yagari, who was frowning slightly at he looked between the Druid and her father. Her mental processes came to a screeching halt as the hunter she had been sleeping with for the last week and a half replied to her father's greeting. _Fuck, fuck, FUCK_.

"Dad," Swallowing the panic from her voice Elaine turned to face them. "This is Toga Yagari, another teacher for the Night Class and permanent representative of the Hunter's Association."

"Oh, cheers!" Hector gripped the other man's hand and pumped it up and down in a hearty handshake. "The pleasure is mine! Hector Hex, terrible alliteration I know! I hope my daughter hasn't given you trouble!"

"_Some _people actually like me, you know." Elaine grumbled darkly.

"Well she can be a handful," Yagari responded, giving Elaine a meaningful look. "But I can handle her pretty smoothly."

Narrowing her eyes at the man, Elaine felt her heart beat increase. _No… he can't really be…_

"Good to hear!" Hector finally released his death grip and smiled fondly at his only child. "She always was a little hellcat."

"Hm I can keep her happy and purring, I think." Yagari couldn't help but smirk at the particular bright shade of red that exploded on Elaine's face.

Thankfully her father was much too unassuming to read anything into it. "As long as she hasn't beaten anyone up or made them cry."

"Let's finish the tour, huh Dad?" Elaine wanted to separate the two before Yagari started making anymore innuendos or flat out asked to duel her father for the rights of ownership over her. Ushering Hector further along the path, the Druid whipped her head back and stuck her tongue out at the bemused hunter.

Raising a palm to his lips, Yagari blew an exaggerated kiss at the blond who scowled in response as she and her father finally rounded the corner. The hunter could hear the lively tones of Hector Hex commenting on the beautiful Victorian architecture of the buildings and the rich grounds as well as Elaine's steadier, husky voice in response. He realized he was smiling until he could no longer hear her voice.

_I like her_. The hunter's realization hit him like comet. _Shit, I like her_.

* * *

"You suck ass," Elaine accused bitterly as she kicked off her flats and fell face first onto the bed. Yagari smirked.

"Only on special occasions, and even then you have to _ask nicely_."

Weakly whacking his arm with an open palm, Elaine curled into a ball and rolled onto her side so she was facing him. Yagari was wearing a loose shirt, the collar stretched so it carelessly fell off one shoulder to reveal the new bandages wrapped around his shoulder. The wound was healing cleanly, albeit slowly. Despite his casual posture his face was dark. "What's wrong?"

"N-"

"If you say 'nothing' I swear I will take the carton of cigarettes you have stashed under the kitchen sink and throw them out the window." Why did he even bother attempting to hide his mood from her? She could _sense _it.

Grumbling something that sounded awfully close to 'troublesome woman' Yagari heaved a deep sigh and slouched further down into the mattress. "The Association's pissing me off with how they handled the whole Zero-Shizuka bullshit."

There were a multitude of comments Elaine could have given in response, but she was wise enough to realize that most would not remedy the situation. "How so?"

"He should be treated as a comrade, but those bastards are content to just let the Senate execute him." Scoffing, the hunter ran a hand roughly through his hair and sighed through his nose. After a moment he turned to pin the Druid with a wry look. "Where's your old man?"

Groaning obnoxiously, Elaine smothered her face into her pillow. "On his way home. He's such a freaking goof!"

"I liked him."

"Really?" Elaine asked suspiciously, peering at him.

The hunter nodded, eyes closed, exhausted. A smirk tugged at his lips as he felt the Druid worm her way closer and snuggle into his side, her back pressed against his rib cage. Ever since their first night together, Yagari found himself spending more and more nights in Elaine's bed than his own. While the sex had continued, it was not always a prerequisite in order for him to crawl into her bed just as the sun rose over the horizon. Their friendship had strayed into the sexual, however unlike one night stands were the sex was as impersonal as a business transaction the two still found companionship existing in some other undefined form between them. It was as if nothing had changed excepting their new found sexual availability to one another.

Neither was willing to broach a discussion about their relationship. For now, this was enough without the unnecessary complications of labels.

* * *

_Annotations_

_Sata andagi_: Traditional Japanese pastry. Deep fried, similar to American doughnuts.


	10. Ashes & Wine

_AN_: Here's chapter 10! I hope you all are getting excited, I've ironed out how I want the plot to move before the big confrontation at the school. It's going to be hella epic.

Once again a reminder that there is a playlist for this story linked in my profile. It includes the violin pieces mentioned if you want a reference while reading.

I'd like to thank lilcutieprincess for the review and also, in particular, nebulaX. Julisa thank you SO MUCH for your comments! I've enjoyed our digital correspondence immensely!

* * *

_"If the moon smiled, she would resemble you. You leave the same impression. Of something beautiful, but annihilating."_

Sylvia Plath, _Ariel_

* * *

"I expect to see you there, sensei!" Hanabusa waggled his finger at his teacher, uncaring that his tone was not one students typically employed when addressing their professors. "Father specifically charged me with inviting you."

Biting her lip, the Druid nodded reluctantly, a sour feeling churning her stomach. If it had been anyone else… "Alright Aido, but only because it's you…"

A pleased, rosy hue stained the vampire's cheeks as he stuttered a response. "A-Ah well thank you sensei…" Scratching the back of his head self-consciously, the blond peeked at his professor out of the corner of his eye. It had certainly not escaped his notice that, as of late, Elaine had been more reserved and subdued. In fact, the strange behavior had begun the night of the Academy ball. The Druid seemed distracted and anxious, however she mentioned nothing. Perhaps Kaname-sama was aware as to the exact nature of the issue needling her? The Pureblood, in the young Aido's opinion, had become a pseudo confidante of their sensei, and vice versa, a fact that would have normally bothered him immensely if Elaine was any other human. The two mortals he could remotely tolerate Kaname-sama's attachment toward were their sensei and Chairman Cross.

"Good Mor- Evening, Aido." Speaking of irritating mortals that their lord had a penchant toward, Yuki Cross clumsily side stepped the noble before she collided into him. Bowing hastily the girl's quick pace resumed, face distressed. He was unsurprised by such an expression adorning her face, the spat between her and Kaname-sama must have escalated after the Pureblood had dispatched of the Senate's cronies.

An unfamiliar, discomforting feeling churned in his stomach at the memory. Aido had seen Kaname-sama, his _friend_, take Shizuka Hio's life and then make no attempt to shift the blame from Kiriyu. While the Pureblood defended the vampire hunter's right to seek the Pureblood Princess' death, Aido could not quite reconcile all of these events together.

_Kaname-sama, just what are you thinking?_

* * *

Inhaling deeply, Elaine peered up at the looming, seemingly abandoned structure. Sleek, luxury cars littered the lot, the drivers shielded from sight by tinted windows. However the Druid did not doubt that a servant was waiting patiently behind the wheel of each vehicle, watching for the return of their noble masters. Hands stuffed into the pockets of her black trench jacket, Elaine fished some cash out of her clutch to pay her taxi and morosely watched the car drive away. _Why did I do this_?

Days ago the Druid had told Cross, quite truthfully, that she hated formal gatherings. And yet this was the second one she was attending in a week! Scoffing to herself Elaine inhaled one last lungful of sweet, pungent night air before letting herself through the front door. The elevator was guarded by two nameless vampiric servants, who eyed her invitation with suspicion. After a few minutes of them inspecting it for forgery - indeed why would a Druid be at such an event? – she snapped that they could speak to the host to vouch for her.

"Sensei!" Hanabusa screeched gleefully when the ornate doors dinged open. The blond vampire jogged through the crowd to meet her, bright eyes sparkling. "You came!"

"Tonight it's just Ambrosia, Aido-san." The Druid gave the young noble a knowing look. When at gatherings such as these, Elaine was forced to shed her more vulnerable persona of a mere teacher at Cross Academy. Here she was a representative of the Merlinus family, of magi, and her conduct would change drastically and accordingly.

"Yes, of course sen- I mean Ambrosia-sama." Hanabusa proffered his arm which she sent him an arch look before gently guiding him away from the elevator. "Father will be pleased that you are here, he was very eager that you do so." Flushing sheepishly, the young vampire scratched at the back of his tousled head. "I think he believes that your presence will ease Kaname-sama, as well as the hunters."

"I will do what I can," She replied wryly, pointedly ignoring the whispers that followed them. Many of the guests had most likely been unaware that Nagamichi Aido had extended an invitation to her. As this soiree was intended to be a vampire exclusive event, her presence piqued the interest of many. Particularly because the Druid had not made an appearance at a mixed race gathering for nearly a decade, and her position as a Night Class instructor made many of the guests eager to speak with her.

Her floor length, red lace gown gently brushed against the polished marble floor as she moved, the sound of her clicking heels lost among the tinkling of glasses and chatter hoarded behind paper fans and elegant fingers. Accustomed to her presence generating such reactions, Elaine coolly ignored their red eyed stares and dismissed the crowd with a flick of her heterochromic eyes.

"Father," Hanabusa gently caught the elder Aido's attention, who was standing serenely at the edge of a loose crowd that had surrounded Kaname. Elders were lining to introduce and present their daughters to the Pureblood, a sight that pulled a sardonic smirk out of Elaine's lips.

Nagamichi Aido visibly brightened when his gaze focused on her. "Ambrosia-sama!" The sincere pleasure in his voice was adamant, momentarily causing the Druid to feel slightly guilty by her unwillingness to attend. She had never quite understood what the head of the Aido family found so appealing about her company, treating her as reverently as he would a Aido bowed. "I am deeply honored that you accepted my invitation!"

"I should be the one expressing things, Aido-dono." The Druid smiled congenially. "I did not expect such an invitation, and I am gratified."

The vampire noble returned the expression before his gaze flickered to his son, who had remained by the Druid's side. "I must also thank you for taking great care to guide and watch over my son."

Hanabusa sputtered, face flushed. "Father!"

"He is my most gifted student; I appreciate his willingness to exceed the minimum requirements of education."

The younger Aido's cerulean eyes widened at her frank remarks, openly touched. Before their conversation could continue excited whispers rushed around them. Behind Kaname a door had opened, a demure blond vampire coiffed in finery stepped forward to gently admonish the nobles clamoring around the Kuran.

"Sara Shirabuki-sama," Hanabusa whispered reverently.

A cold fist tightened around Elaine's spine, the Druid barely containing herself from practically growling in disdain. _Shirabuki_… Judas* was more transparent than this Pureblood Princess. Of course the Druid had no proof of the woman's true nature, but her very cells revolted at the mere sight of that wonton blond head. Sara glided over to Kaname, the two Purebloods exchanging polite pleasantries. Elaine wished that the Kuran would snarl and rip Shirabuki's throat out with his teeth.

The other nobles, after witnessing Nagamichi greet her, began to approach Elaine with fake, fanged smiles. Many expressed their joy at seeing her after such a length of time, commenting on how well she appeared and how beautiful she had become as an adult. The Druid accepted these compliments with a bland smile and polite nods, softly thanking them all the while scanning for an escape.

The reverie finally arrived when Kaname approached her. "Ambrosia-sama," He greeted with a soft, warm smile. "I must admit I'm surprised at seeing you in such a place."

"I was under the impression my presence was greatly needed for the confidence of the other guests." She replied archly. Allowing the Kuran to gently kiss her hand, the Druid said in a low voice for his ears only "Please inform Miss Yuki Cross that I can feel her eyes boring into my back from the balcony."

"I will, when I next speak to her." The Kuran replied in an equally quiet voice; however there was a hardness to his tone that relayed his displeasure. The Druid casually glanced over her shoulder, ensuring her gaze intersected with Yuki's. The brunette, whose head barely peeked over the railing, stiffened before ducking out of sight. Why the girl was even present, the Druid could not fathom an acceptable reason.

Sighing quietly to herself and shaking her head, Elaine was once again accosted by a number of guests. "Ambrosia-sama," They cooed. "May we hear you play? It has been so long since we've had that pleasure…"

"I suppose it would do no harm." Elaine acquiesced slowly. Perhaps if she agreed to the scheme the sooner the guests would lose interest in her and return to their fawning and salivating over the two present Purebloods. Making her way to the front of the ballroom where the orchestra was stationed, the Druid was distracted by familiar figures lurking on the fringes.

"What are you two doing here?" She practically hissed at Zero and Yagari.

The Kiriyu's nose wrinkled disdainfully at the tone in her voice. "Working," He answered succinctly. The Cross Guardian felt his ire rise with each passing moment. While he was not completely disappointed at his master's sudden and unexpected appearance, the tone of conversation and his master's continued treatment of him as a child did grate on him. Now he was faced with Elaine Hex and her too intense gaze that seemed easily able to piece through him and lay him bare.

"Zero…" Elaine's gaze softened and she pitched her voice low, appearing uncharacteristically unsure. "How are you feeling?"

An uncomfortable pressure squeezed in Zero's chest, vivid memories of her poisonous blood flowing past his teeth and down his throat. The Kiriyu did not understand other vampires' desire for the Druid's blood, having experienced ingesting it himself. The possible power it promised was not, in his opinion, worth the excruciating pain it caused. For days he was weak, feverish and nauseous. In his experience since his transformation he had been immune to illnesses. It was almost if her very blood itself had given him the flu.

The memories were another burden.

_"… be your own anchor…"_

Elaine was still looking at him, waiting for answer as Zero blinked away the vision of the woman at thirteen, covered in her uncle's blood and fleeing into the woods with power seeping out of her pores and the tips of her fingers. "Fine," He grunted, breaking eye contact to continue observing the guests.

The Druid did not look convinced but refrained from pursuing the subject further. Arching an eyebrow she turned her gaze to the older hunter. "And you?"

Yagari shrugged, looking relaxed as he leaned against the pillar at his back. "I got an order too." He gave her a pointed look, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Gonna frisk me?"

Barking out a laugh, Elaine waved a hand dismissively. "No thank you,"

"Ambrosia-sama," Nagamichi Aido approached her, politely ignoring the two hunters as was the typical etiquette, which they reciprocated in spades. "The guests are quite anxious to hear you play, I attempted to curb their enthusiasm but I confess I have depleted my arsenal of clever ruses."

"They must be quite eager then, as your arsenal is quite extensive having assisted Kaname-sama from avoiding public appearances for years."

The elder Aido had the decency to sheepishly look away. "I am quite unaware of what you are implying."

"Mm, quite," She grinned quietly to herself. "I will join you momentarily." Once the elder vampire moved on Elaine turned her attention back to the other two, who had remained stiff and silent throughout the exchange. "Well Hunter-sans, I must bid you _adieu _as duty summons me."

Rima poked Shiki in the side gently as Elaine crossed the room to the orchestra dais. "Hey Shiki, looks like we're finally going to get to hear teacher play."

The other vampire followed his friend's line of sight, making a soft sound in the back of his throat. "Looks like we can stop trying to trick it out of her during class…"

Ruka, Akatsuki and Hanabusa also eyed their teacher's movements with mild interest.

"I can't believe Father bullied sensei into performing." Hanabusa muttered, momentarily forgetting the setting and referring to Elaine by her relatively more informal title.

"Why? Because you've been trying to get _Ambrosia-sama_ to play in front of us for months?" Ruka retorted, stressing her official title and staring at Hanabusa significantly.

"Don't take it too personally, Hanabusa." The third and more aloof of their group soothed his cousin's fragile ego. "Ambrosia-sama has to play her own political games when among our kind. This is just one of them."

After having one of the orchestra players momentarily relinquish their violin to the Druid, she played a few notes to familiarize herself with the individual instrument. Meanwhile, the guests all concluded the conversations they had been previously carrying on in order to devote their full attention to Elaine.

For the pleasure of the other guests more so than herself, Elaine decided to play the _chaconne_ from Bach's Partita in D minor. All of the guests in attendance at this soiree would be familiar with this piece, as it has been widely celebrated as the greatest musical structure for solo violin ever written. However it also required her complete concentration as the piece is still one of the most demanding ones to play on the instrument and it was very technical in terms of the notes and assortment.

Much like when she played a decade ago, Elaine seemed to forget that a ballroom full of sharks was dedicating their full attention to her. The violin was the Druid's form of escape, her mode of expression to outlet her emotions because to do so otherwise would result in a complete breakdown of her control over her powers. However she was completely unaware that her powers were integrated into her violin playing, though rather than appearing as a raging storm they manifested in a calming, soothing display. The lights around and above where Elaine stood flickered in sync with her playing, flickering and dimming and brightening along with the rise and fall of the music.

The guests were captivated, their sensitive noses tingling as the scent of ozone, sharp and sweet, permeated the area. Among those present, her students stared with unguarded, open surprise and awe. The novice displays of power they had seen over the years had not prepared them for a display so disarmingly artful. Contrasting the sound of the bow singing against the strings to the magic caused many present from the Night Class to wonder. _Who are you? Are you Elaine Hex or Ambrosia Merlinus? Can the two truly be separated?_

As the final note quivered into silence, there was a second or two of awed pause before the crowd clapped, slightly too loudly. A genuine shy smile dimpling her cheeks, Elaine gave a shallow bow before returning the instrument to its owner and quietly thanking them for its loan. Once again the Druid was surrounded by the other guests, gushing praise dripping from their painted and fanged lips. Politely and humbly accepting the compliments, the Druid received the desired effect of her plan. Once those gathered had expressed their admiration, they quickly moved away to prostrate themselves before Shirabuki and Kaname.

Smiling a little, pleased with herself, Elaine moved on to investigate the lavish food table. Knowing better she ignored the wine glasses and piled a delicately decorated white china plate with various, sumptuous confections. Looking up and across the room, the small smile left the ash blond woman's lips before nodding decisively to herself and gathering some more items onto a second plate.

Yagari seemed surprised when Elaine purposefully strode over to him and offered the second plate to him. "You must be starving."

"Thanks for the thought, but I don't eat _their_ food."

Elaine stared at him archly. "I picked out only vegetable selections, you big baby."

He maintained that he only accepted the gesture because the Druid had taken the trouble of procuring it for him and bringing it over. Zero had already moved away, patrolling the entire area with an unblinking gaze. Elaine watched his progress with a touch of sadness. "So how is our boy?"

"Keeping his head down and his shit together," Yagari mumbled, staring at her curiously. "If that's what you mean."

"That boy pains me, I know he has very little to smile about but it would be a relief to see an expression other than barely contained irritation on his face."

"I'll bring it up at our next feeling-share meeting." The hunter replied sarcastically.

* * *

"For the love of all that's holy-! Woman, how many oranges do you need?" Yagari grumbled beside the Druid, looking more a beast of burden than hunter with three bags hanging off his arm.

Not bothering to chide him, Elaine inspected the fruit in her hand, eye critically checking the rind for aged or soft spots. "I'm very conscious of what I put into my body, excuse me."

"Can you hear that? I think it was the sound of your liver laughing."

"Wow, another alcoholic joke, you're _so_ funny."

"One of my many charms."

If either realized that they were bantering like an aged married couple completing their weekly errands, neither mentioned it. The market place was crowded with weekend shoppers, especially more so that the holidays were rapidly approaching. Women with long lists clasped in their hands maneuvered through the aisles with a single mindedness that Elaine had only ever seen in trained soldiers. Others dawdled, unsure as to what they really needed to purchase while some whole families squeezed themselves inside. Sounds of small children laughing and whining echoed through the store.

Elaine was sure she and Yagari made quite the sight. Sans hat and gun, the hunter still looked gruffly intimidating in his full length coat and his eye patch had many mothers eyeing him with suspicion. His companion found this particularly amusing. The Druid was faultlessly dressed in a deep cranberry red pleated skirt, salmon colored cable kit sweater, and dark tights. Her heeled deer skin colored boots clicked against the grocery store's tiled floor. The quick, rapid fire barbs between the two caused many elder shoppers and couples to grin at their antics, reminded of their younger selves.

"I'm in the mood for pasta for dinner," Elaine mused, glancing at the hunter. "That alright with you?"

"You're cooking, so I don't care. _Gods_ the orange is fine!" Snatching the fruit from her grasp, the hunter huffily added it to the existing bag and quickly tied it off before plopping it into the cart and turning back to the sniggering Druid with a pointed look. "What?"

"Nothing," She giggled behind her hand. The hunter continued to stare her down. "That was adorable."

He looked affronted. "It was _not_!" Yagari was scandalized. "I am _not_!"

"Mm, whatever you say~"

After completing their shopping, the two trudged back with their purchases to Cross Academy. The grounds were silent and vacant, the Day Class students having departed the day before for their holiday vacation. The Night Class was to leave this evening, and Elaine wanted to prepare her dinner early to see her students off, mostly to remind them that just because class was not in session did _not_ mean they could skimp on their reading. In addition, the Druid wanted to speak with Kaname before he departed.

Whatever game he was playing with Yuki Cross, Elaine was growing extremely concerned. She would never pry into the Kuran's personal investment or relationship with the mortal girl, but his ambiguous intentions worried her. Her anxiety had reached its limit at the soiree just days ago, where Yuki had been sequestered in a room merely yards away from a ballroom full of noble vampires. The Druid was also quite confident that whatever game Yuki was involved in, she did not know the rules, risks or the stakes. In addition, it had not gone unnoticed by Elaine that Kaname's powerful aura had increased, the potency of it thickening. The Druid was in no doubt now exactly who had been behind the demise of Shizuka Hio.

"What are you doing for the holiday?" Elaine asked from where she stirred a pot of pasta over the stove.

Yagari had dismantled his rifle at the kitchen table, methodically cleaning and polishing every individual part. "Working. Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but not all vampires take a vacation like our Night Class." Her lips quirked at the term of endearment, he managed to make the word _sweetheart_ sound wry and slightly sardonic.

"You can stay here, if you want." Elaine turned her back to him and shrugged, adjusting the heat of the flame as the water boiled. "I have some business to attend to," She was unsure if the hunter heard the undercurrent of darkness in her tone, he most likely did but would never question it. "but only for a few days."

"It'll be tough, but I think I can manage without you." The hunter drawled.

The Druid grinned at the wall; grateful for their routine of bantering but realizing she would dearly miss his company. "I have complete faith in you."

The companionable silence continued until Elaine placed a plate of steaming pasta smothered in white wine sauce and huge bits of chopped tomatoes in front of the hunter. "Cross knows,"

The hunter stared at her for a long moment. "Did you gab?"

"No! He just… _guessed_. I swear he has instincts that rival mine." At the significantly disbelieving expression Yagari was still wearing Elaine threw her hands up in surrender and turned to make herself a plate. "I did not confirm or deny the veracity of his statement."

There was an anxious pause before Yagari tentatively hedged "What did he say?" Elaine grinned at how unaffected and gruff the hunter attempted to sound.

"That you were surprisingly uncomplicated and that I'd fuck it up by tripping over my feet if I thought too much into it."

The dismantled rifle jarred as Yagari slammed his open palms on the table. "Is he calling me slow?!"

Elaine laughed, and the tense discomfort of the situation dissipated. Neither commented on what _'it'_ was between them. After dinner Elaine hurried to the Moon Dorms, a leather brown jacket over her sweater and skirt to keep off the encroaching night chill. Slim limousines and town cars idled in the drive as chauffeurs busily carried luggage to and fro. Slipping through the mass of servants, Elaine let herself into the front parlor. Rima, Akatsuki, Takuma, and Ruka were all lounging on the plush chairs and sofas with their coats over their arms as they waited to depart.

"Evening sensei,"

"_Buonasera_,*"The Druid watched the flurrying activity with arch amusement. "This is the liveliest I've ever seen this place."

Ruka yawned delicately behind her hand. "That's what we pay them for, sensei."

Elaine chuckled at the response. "I suppose so. Is your illustrious leader in his rooms?"

"Kaname-sama? I believe so,"

Elaine stopped the blond vampiress from rising to her feet. "Don't trouble yourself, I'll let myself in. He probably already knows I'm here. You all have a wonderful break, don't forget your assignments!"

The group groaned collectively. "Yes sensei," The muttered with little to no enthusiasm. Elaine laughed out loud at that as she ascended the stairs. Akatsuki watched their teacher disappear out of the corner of his eye.

"Sensei seems more positive lately." He hedged.

Rima munched quietly on a piece of pocky, still put out by Shiki's staunch, if obviously reluctant, refusal to join them at the Aido's vacation house. "Whatever's bothering her must have stopped."

The Druid knocked politely on the Kuran's door, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she loitered in the hall. At his quiet command, she let herself in and shut the door pointedly behind her. Kaname looked up at her entrance, an amused smirk on his lips before he returned his attention to the pile of papers and folders on his desk that he was obviously attempting to sort and organize. "I can tell by your face that this isn't going to be pleasant for me, is it sensei?"

"We need to talk."

"That sounds ominous." The Pureblood teased gently. Glancing up at her when his comment brought no reaction, he found the Druid was staring at him curiously. The familiar whiff of ozone washed over him, and the vampire stared unblinking back. Elaine's green eye was cloudy with thought, but her milky white eye was clear, as if it was peeling away his skin and peering into his heart and soul. Suddenly, whatever she saw must have startled her for her entire body jerked and she eyed him with a wary caution.

"Not here," Her voice was husky and she quietly cleared her throat. "Nor around the others."

"Very well," The Kuran said after a pause, fairly confident as to what the Druid had discovered.

"When-"

"Do not fret, sensei, I will come to you."

* * *

_Annotations_

_If any of my foreign language is incorrect please correct me! Unless I say otherwise I am not an expert an rely on reference material _

_Judas_: The Apostle who betrayed Jesus. The name has become synonymous with betrayers or individuals who would deceive their friends for selfish gains, typically at the friends' expense.

_Buonasera_: Italian. "Good evening."


	11. Servatis a Periculum

AN: Well this story is just moving right along. I'm pleased with the progress so far? What about you all? Now, in terms of timeline, because I know it can get kind of confusing, I'm taking parts of the anime and manga from here on out and kind of molding them together, although overall this story follows the plot of the manga.

Once again thanks to lilcutieprincess for the review! Please leave your comments everyone, feedback makes a happy writer.

* * *

_Until we have met the monsters in ourselves, we keep trying to slay them in the outer world. And we find that we cannot. For all darkness in the world stems from darkness in the heart. And it is there that we must do our work_.

Marianne Williamson

* * *

With a gasp that sounded more like a smothered scream, Elaine jerked into a sitting position, body quivering and a chilled sweat on her skin. Breath leaving her in sharp little pants, the Druid looked down at her shaking hands before cradling her head in them. The nightmare, familiar and yet so novel, hovered over her. The scent of blood still lingered in her nose and emotion choked her.

A mumbled groan to her side reminded her that she was not alone. Rubbing a hand down the length of his face, Yagari struggled to pull himself up and glanced at the distraught woman beside him. "Same one?"

Elaine nodded silently; face still buried in her hands. Her shoulders quaked as she vainly attempted to stifle the dry sobs that wracked her. With a heavy sigh, the hunter wrapped an arm around the Druid and pulled her snugly into his side. Restraint crumbling, Elaine buried her face into his chest and wept.

Yagari kept one arm around her and used the other to leave long, soothing strokes up and down her spine. The hunter stared into the dark room, single eye adjusting quickly. He was swiftly becoming used to this routine. For the first two weeks since they began sharing a bed, Elaine's nightmares had not made an appearance. However, the start of the third week marked the first incident where the Druid had abruptly woken up, screaming, and objects levitating and flying through the room as her emotions gripped her. At first the hunter had been thoroughly disturbed; he had never seen Elaine react so sensitively and fiercely, even when her personal physical safety was threatened. Horrified, once the magic had drained from the air the Druid had sprinted into the bathroom and locked the door, utterly refusing to leave it.

The hunter eventually persuaded her otherwise – "If you don't let me in over the next three seconds I'm _kicking _this damn door in!" – and was able to receive an explanation once the Druid had calmed herself. The woman suffered from chronic and frequent nightmares, typically centering on her deceased uncle and the manner of his death. Yagari supposed that was reasonable, having seen the experience through her telepathic abilities he had to admit the event had been brutal.

That first time, when they had crawled back into bed, Elaine had stared at him in open wonder.

"What?" He had grumbled, uncomfortable with such intense scrutiny.

She had swallowed audibly and her face had flushed. "I-I've never told anyone about this before. You're not freaked out?"

He had deadpanned. "Sweetheart, I hunt vampires for a living."

That had earned him a breathy laugh and a dimpled smile, something which he was still secretly, egotistically proud of. The incident of her nightmares was almost daily, and their potency never decreased. The hunter was beginning to comprehend exactly why the Druid constantly had a drink in her hand.

Presently, Elaine hiccupped but was reluctant to leave the cradle of the hunter's hold. A voice in the back of her mind warned her that she was becoming too vulnerable, too dependent; on a man she had no claim to. "Sorry,"

"Not your fault," He grumbled, yawning. "They're getting worse," Yagari observed bluntly.

"That business I was telling you about," Elaine grudgingly pulled away, wiping at her wet eyes and cheeks with the sleeve of her night shirt. "I have to go back to the cottage Emrys and I previously lived. I haven't been there since…" Her voice trailed off weakly, throat constricting.

Yagari stared at her for a long moment, not bothering to check the overwhelming swell of worry in his chest. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Elaine smiled at the offer, cheeks dimpling. "This is something I must face myself."

That didn't stop him from texting her every hour once she left later in the morning. Elaine smiled each time her phone vibrated in her pocket, knowing that such insistence should irritate her but she couldn't quite bring herself to feel that way. Especially when she unlocked her Iphone to see such messages as _'i made two day class students who hadnt left cry' _and _'Cross bought me an apron that matches his im burning it_.'

Despite the house not being used for years the grounds were well kept and Elaine sat for several minutes in the car after she had turned it off just staring. The vines had covered even more of it, a few flowers peeking out colorfully against the green. Elaine finally gathered the strength to stand. Her chest felt tight and a cold sweat had broken out along her hairline. Staring up at the building, her heart was beating so it threatened to leap out of her chest. The quick, shimmering explosion of magic at her back momentarily distracted her. Looking over her shoulder, she glimpsed a familiar black, red eyed shaggy hound staring at her from underneath the shade of the forest near the cottage.

Smiling weakly at the hellhound and her familiar, Elaine beckoned. "It has been a long time, Cain." The hellhound trotted forward obediently, snuffling her hand. "I'm sorry I haven't summoned you in so long, I've been around hunters lately and I know how you hate them." The hellhound had been her familiar ever since the night her uncle was murdered, but she rarely kept it by her side unlike some of the other Old Ones.

Keys dangling in her hand, Elaine inhaled deeply before unlocking the door and stepping inside. To her memory, nothing had changed. Various paintings of the countryside lined the walls, mason jars of concoctions sat perfectly labeled in the kitchen cupboard and the entire place smelled strongly of incense and herbs.

She absolutely refused to go down into the basement.

That night, Elaine unpacked her one suitcase. As the moon slowly cut its pathway through the sky, nearing midnight, she changed into the simple black layered skirt dress her mother had bought for Elaine's first Ritual. Clipping the metal, knotted belt snugly around her waist, the Druid laced up the soft, knee high leather boots and pulled her cloak about herself to keep off the chill. The Merlinus brooch of the Celtic, intertwined red dragon held the cloak closed at her shoulder.

Emotion choked her as she left the cottage and picked her way through the woods. This place had held wonder and enchantment for her younger years and every happy memory had been tainted by her Uncle's blood. _Soon_…

Finally the Nemeton loomed overhead, its long reaching branches drooping low like a weeping willow to lightly trace over the damp ground. The roots were still gnarled and the small hollow under its base was pitch black. Cain stood faithfully at her side, silent. In a moment of unguarded nostalgia, the Druid reached out her hand, the sensation of the rough bark under her fingertips unburying memories of more innocent times.

It was not long until Elaine sensed his presence.

Like a predator he suddenly detached from the darkness, blending into the stealthy cover of night that seemed to bend its will to his kind. His black coat brushed gently across the grass as he moved, pale skin muted by the cloud cover. Only his eyes, so very red, glowed out of the tree line. Cain growled, hackles rising. Elaine reached out to soothingly stroke the hellhound's head, fingers tangling in the shaggy black coat.

"That is quite the ensemble, sensei." Kaname Kuran's tone was soft as he smoothly stepped into the grove.

Tilting her head, Elaine inclined it toward him, hood slipping forward to obscure her expression. "Tonight we speak not as teacher and student, but as Druid and Ancestor."

If her words startled him, Kaname did not let it show. He kept his arms nonthreatening at his side, fingers loose and de-clawed. Now, in this sacred ground, his potent aura was even more noticeable. It baffled Elaine that she had not realized this sooner.

"I believe this would be the time and place for such." He responded, voice cool. "I hope you understand what a risk I took accepting you into Cross Academy, fully aware of your capability to discover such a thing about me."

"That is not my secret to tell," Elaine retorted quietly. "Perhaps I above all understand your predicament. However that does not mean I am not curious. As a courtesy from one progenitor to another I would like some of my questions answered."

"That would compromise many of my plans, Druid."

Frowning, Elaine had to keep the frustration from her voice. "At least alleviate my concerns, Vampire."

Kaname paused for a moment, dark eyes searching the form in front him. Elaine's face was hidden by shadows, the moonlight showing only her mouth and a sliver of a round cheek. One red eye and a white one stared back at him, her body rod straight as the aged Nemeton stood behind her like a stalwart talisman. He confessed a slight envy of the Druids, such a sense of community among them that trespassed time.

While he had no intention of bearing all his thoughts to her, the Pureblood felt that it could do no harm to reveal some of them. Indeed he could use this to plan's advantage if he so chose. The unexpected actions of his pieces never ceased to surprise him, particularly those of the mortals. Humans, what puzzles they were.

"I apologize if I have worried you, which was not my intention."

It seemed to him that her eyes roved over his face as if it could pierce through any armor. After a long moment she began airing the worries that begun to stack between them like a wall.

"You killed Shizuka Hio did you not?"

"Yes," Kaname knew that Elaine would never betray this information to another. It served her no purpose and he was well aware about her opinion of the deceased Pureblood Princess.

"What fate does that leave for Zero?" Elaine responded with an edge in her tone. Kaname could not help but be slightly amused at the protective streak that ran through her.

"Do not concern yourself; I have no intention of letting Zero Kiriyu go mad." That was the only explanation he was prepared to offer her and that seemed to placate her. Elaine seemed to trust him implicitly, have_ faith_ in him. She was an ambiguity coated in a crispy layer of peculiarities, their natures demanded they distrust one another but the Druid seemed to take him on his merits.

Pushing her hood back from her head, much of the tension had drained from her body. Kaname realized that his battle with the Druid was over; giving him more relief than he thought he would feel. The Pureblood would have hated to lose the Druid as an ally. If only his other obstacles were as easy to overcome…

"I am content then. However…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

Kaname inclined his head, urging her to continue.

"Don't test those who love you*, Kaname."

She could not tell from his expression if her statement had any effect, he merely just stared at her in his calm and collected way that made you wonder if there was anything you could possibly to do get through that thick shield. Imperceptibly allowing herself to sigh, Elaine picked her way across the grove to walk past the vampire and back into the woods. The Druid heard the gentle sound of Cain growling in the back of his throat as they passed the vampire.

"Merlinus,"

As the darkness of the trees covered her Elaine turned to look back silently at the vampire.

"How did you know?" _What I really was? _

Smiling sadly Elaine turned and pulled her hood up to cover her bright hair. "It was your eyes, they always give your soul away Kaname. Yours are ancient and full of sorrow."

* * *

Deciding she couldn't bear to stay in the cottage of her youth another moment Elaine packed her bags and booked the earliest flight back to Japan.

"Do you know how _early _it is?" Yagari's sleep heavy voice greeted her on the other line.

"Yes," Cradling her cell phone between her ear and shoulder Elaine carefully maneuvered her car through the city streets.

"Everything alright?" Despite his attempt to sound unaffected she could practically _feel_ him tense up.

"I'm fine but in two hours I'll be on the next flight back. Can you pick me up at the airport?"

"You're Goddamn lucky I'm not on assignment right now, _master_. Just send me the details." He paused. "Did something happen?"

Elaine couldn't help but think back to her conversation with Kaname in front of the Nemeton. While her suspicions of his true origins were confirmed, she was still anxious to know the _exact_ circumstances of such a resurrection. Whatever Kaname's intentions were, the Druid felt deep in her bones that in the near future something would befall Cross Academy that centered on the unaware Yuki Cross.

"I'm not sure," She answered honestly.

When she landed the first thing the hunter did was shove a large cup of coffee into her hand. "They only had cinnamon schnapps so don't complain."

Complaining was the farthest thing on her mind, oddly enough the gesture was disarmingly endearing. Curling her fingers in the lapels of his coat she leaned up to press a kiss to his mouth. "You softie."

"Tch, it's just to make sure you're not grouchy for the drive back." He murmured against her lips, one hand gripping her hip tightly before taking a step back.

Whether Yagari was as caught off guard by the strength of the companionship as Elaine was he never spoke a word of it. The Druid for her part was immensely puzzled by the strange relationship. She _hated_ hunters, ever since the Association President butchered her Uncle, and their naturally suspicious natures viewed any creature with supernatural power as an inherent enemy, magic users included.

And yet here the current top hunter and Druid had been sleeping together for weeks.

Circumstances were strange factors. Elaine could not deny that their respective charges played a significant role in their relationship. Many nights after classes the two would sit in the teachers' lounge gossiping about their students. (Yagari was personally frustrated at the melodrama of what they referred to as 'the ARK' debacle, or the unrequited feelings of Akatsuki to Ruka, who in return pined for Kaname's affections while Elaine was waiting for Shiki and Rima to just take the plunge and officially date) Or perhaps both found in one another someone who understood being bound by a code that was archaic at best and immoral at worst.

Whatever the reason, neither could deny that they were in some sort of relationship. While Elaine jokingly referred to the hunter as her boyfriend in private, both were much too hard to label themselves or each other as such. It had never crossed Elaine's mind to have other lovers, and she never asked Yagari if he did or if he felt the same. In the Druid's mind they were both adults and were entitled to find comfort in whatever way and with whomever they could.

"I have to go to the Hunter's Association later." Yagari said without preamble once they were about a half an hour away from the Academy.

"Oh?" Elaine had finished her coffee a while ago and was feeling quite languid as the sun warmed her face through the window. Jet lag was finally catching up with her, limbs feeling like heavy leaden weights.

"Zero put it into that Cross girl's head that maybe the records will hold some clue to her erased memories."

"Hm," The motion of the car was slowly putting her to sleep.

Yagari seemed to hesitate. "If you want to come-"

"No," The word was bitten out, Elaine's chest tightening and her breath coming slightly harder at the very thought of it.

"You're going to have to face this one day." Yagari replied shortly.

The Druid turned her head to stare at the hunter, whose gaze was kept resolutely on the road. "The only time I will willingly enter that place is to kill _her_. Unfortunately today cannot be that day."

The rest of the drive was done in tense silence. Between her recent trip back to the cottage and this conversation Elaine was feeling withdrawn and pensive. Yagari, between Elaine's conversations with him and his own observations, was preoccupied with his suspicions of just how corrupt the leaders of the Hunters Association and the organization's conduct had become. It also wasn't difficult to figure out that Zero was somehow a part of their plans and he worried. His student was stubborn and hotheaded and Yagari was grimly aware of how easy it would be for them to manipulate the boy. He had wanted Elaine to go with the group, use her power to read people in a way that he could not. Not that he was surprised at her adamant refusal, but he had hoped.

After parking the car the hunter helped Elaine carry her bags to her apartment and turned to leave. He was scheduled to meet Zero and the others soon to go to the Association. Holstering his gun across his back he reached for the door but froze when Elaine's hand gripped the back of his coat. Looking over his shoulder he met her gaze which was full of concern.

"Be careful," She warned seriously.

"Is that premonition talking?"

She shook her head.

"Then don't worry."

Elaine couldn't _not_ worry! Not after seeing her Uncle's body torn apart and left bleeding out like a piece of trash, and certainly not when knowing they were walking into the den of the monster that used Emrys and tossed him aside.

"You're an ass." She retorted weakly.

Ruffling her hair with one hand Yagari placed a fresh cigarette between his lips. "Get some sleep, you look like hell."

Frowning, Elaine pushed his hand away and headed for her bedroom. "The door will be unlocked!" She called from the other room; he could hear her kicking off her shoes.

Smirking, the hunter shut the door behind him and headed to meet Cross. Well at least he had something to look forward to.

* * *

When Zero and Yuki came to Elaine's apartment a day later the woman in question and Yagari were sleeping. Yagari had gotten an earful from Cross about just what had happened in the Association archives in regards to his daughter and had asked Elaine about the type of sorcery involved in such a thing.

"It's not a particularly difficult charm to put in place, but a little complex to execute." She'd hummed from the bathroom doorway, toothbrush waving around as she spoke. "Any common user could do it. Sorry, that doesn't really narrow it down does it?"

Not that Yagari would have done much with the information but he figured he'd ask. Besides he was much more interested in the way her tank top rose up while she was talking to reveal a sliver of skin. Between the traveling, jet lag and sex the two were pretty physically exhausted. Neither had any plans or orders for the next day, and with classes still on hold for break, had decided to just be lazy.

The Guardians on the other hand had different ideas. While Yuki had felt much better after unburdening herself to Zero and having a good cry, her building anxiety over her inability to remember anything was mounting. Her hallucinations were also scaring her because they were increasing in frequency and detail. The ex-human on his part felt guilty about the whole experience, since visiting the Association had been his idea in the first place. That just resulted in terrifying Yuki even more and making her feel _worse_. After she had cried all night the Kiriyu was grasping at straws to try and make the situation better or at least alleviate her fears.

"Why don't we ask Hex?" He'd suggested during breakfast. "She's psychic, maybe she can do something."

The brunette girl agreed to the plan and the two set off to the Night Class Teacher Residence building around noon. After knocking on her door a few times and receiving no answer, Yuki frowned. "I guess she's not here…"

"She is," Zero retorted, reaching out to turn the door knob. He ignored Yuki's sputtering protests as the unlocked door swung silently inward. "Master Yagari told me he had to pick her up at the airport yesterday."

The two stepped inside. Yuki couldn't help but cast a curious sweep of the place. While Miss Elaine had been kind, if not good meaning, to her Yuki was unable to completely shake the awe she felt for the older woman. She was someone that Headmaster Cross held absolute trust and affection in. Kaname had also informed the teenager during the vampire soiree she had accidently attended that Miss Elaine was a very powerful Druid, an Old One, the magus equivalent to a Pureblood vampire in the magi world. The Kuran himself seemed to respect the Druid and spoke well of her, his positive character reference making the doctor and Druid a godlike figure in the girl's eyes.

If Yuki was honest when she thought of magic and psychics she imagined crystal balls and black cats, but Elaine's apartment was completely normal seeming. There did seem to be an overabundance of candles and empty alcohol bottles, but she couldn't see a sacrificial altar anywhere like in the scary movies some of the other students liked to watch.

"Miss Elaine?" Yuki called. The rooms were dark and quiet except for a table lamp that had been left on in the sitting room to their left. "Huh," The girl commented to her companion and pointed to a half full ashtray on a coffee table. "I didn't know Miss Elaine smoked."

"She doesn't-" Zero abruptly choked, cutting himself off and looking horrified. Yuki looked back, worried at the flush suddenly warming Zero's cheeks.

"Are you alright? Zero?" Yuki reached out to feel the boy's forehead. He didn't feel warm; she didn't think vampires _could_ get sick!

Grabbing her hand, the boy's eyes widened at the sound of a door opening. "We have to go-"

"Zero! What-"

"Well looks like the cat's out of this bag." Elaine spoke from the doorway to her bedroom, one hand scratching at her head. Her ash blond hair was mussed and she was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a tank top, the hem riding up to reveal a triskelion tattooed in white ink on the Druid's right hip.

"What the hell does that even _mean_?" Yagari grumbled, moving to stand behind her and running a hand over his one good eye. He was shirtless and wearing only a loose pair of sweatpants.

Yuki felt herself blush all the way from her scalp down to her toes. Not only had she caught _two_ of her teachers in a relative state of undress but she'd also trampled into Miss Elaine's privacy. It was obvious from the grogginess in both the adults' voices that they had been asleep and Yuki's sensitive sense of prosperity was mortified.

And _that_ wasn't even the worst of it!

Yuki had not thought until this moment that there was anything more serious between Mr. Yagari and Miss Elaine than a mild acquaintanceship due to their mutual relationship with the Headmaster. The two both taught courses for the Night Class but from what Yuki understood came from wildly different worlds. From the things Zero used to say when Miss Elaine first came to Cross Academy, hunters and people who used magic didn't normally like one another. Yuki had lived a relatively sheltered life, she hadn't even had a boyfriend yet, so the concepts of attraction, seduction and sex were very abstract for her. She still had storybook ideals of love, something that could not be applied to the two hardened veterans currently looking at the two Guardians in sleepy annoyance.

Zero, on the other hand, could only look on like he'd witnessed a car crash and the carnage was too great for him to break his gaze. There was not many times where the ex-human was caught so completely off guard that all of his reactions shut down. The only woman he'd ever seen his master involved with in any way was his fiancé, and that particular memory was something he personally didn't like to dwell on… But it was hard now to make the comparison with someone like Elaine Hex standing next to him. Their school nurse had been delicately beautiful and kind. Not that Elaine was ugly or mean… but perhaps attractive and compassionate in a different way. In any case his master's fiancé had been the complete opposite of Elaine in every sense.

He was also having a difficult time processing how two individuals as wildly different as the Hunter and the Druid had even _gotten_ here! Zero knew that there was less animosity between them, and you could even call them friends, but he hadn't thought there had been any real attraction there. His master was _the_ top vampire hunter on active duty and Elaine, he had realized after a few incidents, was perhaps the most powerful magus in the world. Much like Yuki's thoughts, Zero's logical reasoning told him that these two people should despise the very existence of the other. And yet his master was grumbling about sleep while scooping coffee grinds into _Elaine's_ outdated coffee pot in _Elaine's _kitchen **half-naked**. The similarities between the adults' opposites-attract situation and his own made him inwardly squirm.

Oh Gods, it was like walking in on his parents.

"W-We're so s-sorry Miss Elaine! Mr. Yagari!" If Yuki bowed any lower Elaine was certain the girl would curl up into a pretzel. Zero was staring at them slack jawed and wide eyed.

"It's fine," She yawned into her hand. "Since we're up and you're _both_ here let's talk where there's coffee."

Elaine rummaged through the fridge for some half-and half while Yagari was leaning against the counter, scrubbing a hand roughly down his face and looking moderately annoyed. It wasn't that the two necessarily wanted to keep their relationship secret; it was just that they weren't the types to advertise it. In addition both realized that the nature of their duties made it quite easy for others to exploit their partners. At the moment the only person who had any inclination of their relationship was Kaien Cross, to their knowledge. Kaname Kuran was possibly silently congratulating himself on his astuteness.

Yuki stood in the corner near the archway that led out of the kitchen and into the living room, staring at the tops of her shoes as if they held the secrets of the universe. Her face was still so beet red Elaine was honestly surprised a blood vessel hadn't burst yet. Zero was still staring listlessly, mouth open and eyes bulging.

"I think we broke Kiriyu." Elaine commented wryly as the coffee pot beeped.

Yagari, quick as lightning, grabbed a head of lettuce near his hip and tossed it at his apprentice's head. Zero was jerked back to awareness after the vegetable smacked him in the forehead but he recovered quickly enough to catch the leafy green before it bounced to the floor.

"You two want any?"

Yuki shook her head furiously, so horribly embarrassed it was hard to breathe. Zero didn't say anything, struggling to regain some composure but a definite tinge of pink still stained his cheeks as he looked anywhere but them. Elaine found their flamboyant discomfort amusing and couldn't stop a gruff smile from tugging at her lips.

"Oh go put a shirt on before these two _literally_ die of embarrassment." Nudging Yagari away from the counter Elaine reached up to pull some mugs down. Grunting, the hunter did as he was told and returned with a long undershirt covering him before a cup of coffee was thrust out at him.

"Hope you don't mind but I only have cinnamon schnapps." Yuki and Zero were both aware that the conspiratorial grin Elaine had on her face was something that only Yagari would understand. Zero almost ripped his own hair out at the smirk on his master's face as he took a sip of his hot drink. The ex-human would be totally fine with the floor opening and swallowing him up at this moment.

"Now," Elaine turned to the two teens, mug in hand. "What can we do for the Cross Guardians this afternoon?"

Zero mumbled something.

"Speak up, moron!" Yagari lightly smacked the back of his apprentice's head as he went to grab an apple from a bowl on the island counter.

"Yuki needs help with her past." The silver haired boy knew his friend was still too embarrassed to try and speak and he wanted to move this entire clusterfuck along as quickly as possible.

Elaine nodded, a thoughtful frown on her face. "Yes I heard about what happened at the Association archives. Unfortunately, as I told Yagari, that is a fairly common charm among magi and not too useful in narrowing down your information."

"That's not what I came to ask you about!" Yuki finally worked up enough nerve to talk through her mortification and look the woman in the eye, but it had caused her voice to come out louder than she intended. Flushing again, Yuki took comfort in the small encouraging grin on Elaine's face and elaborated in a softer voice. "I was, ah, hoping Miss Elaine that with your abilities…."

Realization dawned on the doctor's face. "Are you sure you want me prodding around your brain, Yuki? It is neither as simple nor comfortable as the movies make it look."

While that statement frightened her Yuki knew she needed to be brave, she _had_ to know! "I don't care! I'm so tired of not knowing my past! It's like a piece of me is missing and I can't move on until I know!" What she couldn't say was what she was sure Zero had already guessed. She couldn't go forward until she knew just what role Kaname had to play in her missing memories.

Elaine searched Yuki's face, swirling the contents of her mug pensively. Underneath that flushed skin was a girl who was truly frightened and lost, unable to comprehend a part of her life. Her heart tugged painfully in her chest on Yuki's behalf, keenly aware of the subtext of her conversation with Kaname only a few days before. Everything he did, all of his plans, was somehow centered on this girl. The Druid was apprehensive of exactly _what_ she would find delving into this girl's psyche. However her empathy won out, she could not stand by and watch this child in pain.

"I need time to prepare." Elaine finally said after a long moment. "Come back this evening, let's say 8 o'clock."

Before Yuki could start a diatribe of her thanks Zero nodded and grabbed the girl's wrist. Dragging her out the door he called over his shoulder "We'll be here" and then slammed the door firmly behind him. Quiet resettled itself inside the apartment, the two occupants sipping musingly at their drinks.

"You want me to stick around for this?" Yagari asked into his cup.

"Your services will probably be needed." Elaine admitted. The backlash from using power on her was difficult enough; on others it was even worse. She'd also rather do this ritual _before_ the Night Class returned for various reasons. "Kaname won't be happy with me."

Snorting, Yagari walked past her and back toward the bedroom. "Who cares? _He_ might not believe this, but he isn't a god." From the room he called. "I'm going back to sleep. You coming?"

Following him, Elaine leaned in the doorway and took a long drink. "No, I need to get ready for this." Grinning as he practically fell into the bed she flicked off the light. "You just stay there and keep it warm for me, babe."

The only response she received was a grunt.

* * *

_Annotations_

"_Don't test those who love you"_: Song reference. Mumford & Sons' "Sister"


	12. Servatis a Maleficum

_AN:_ Hope you guys are enjoying this! Don't have much to say this update!

Thanks again to lilcutieprincess & nebulaX for reviewing! You guys rock!

* * *

"_Those who escape hell however never talk about it and nothing much bothers them after that."  
― _Charles Bukowski

* * *

Despite his professed apathy, Yagari watched intently as Elaine prepared herself. The hunter was quick and memorized every movement, asking questions from time to time as she worked. He was eager, like a child, and she couldn't help but smile nor begrudge him the curiosity. Hunters frequently relied on charms and anti-vampire spells in their work, charm lore was a significant part of their trade and history. However, much like their ancestors devoured one of the first vampires to gain the strength to kill them; the hunters did not learn these charms on their own. Druids, sorcerers, all various types of magi had drafted and instructed them initially on the charms still used today. Therefore the top hunter was not above getting an edge by losing sleep to watch his lover work and gain more knowledge.

He'd always wondered what this room was used for anyway.

In the weeks he'd practically moved into this apartment, his being three over and one floor above, Yagari had never been inside the room at the far end of her hall. The giant padlock and various runes carved into the doorway gave him an idea, but Elaine had told him point blank that he was not to enter it without her permission.

"What? Are you hiding a dead body?" He had asked in mock seriousness.

The horrified look on her face had made him burst out laughing.

"No, it's just that I keep all of my Druid stuff in there. I don't want to you going in and poking around, some of that stuff is dangerous."

Now he sat on a wooden stool, three legs up in the air as he leaned against the wall. Elaine's back was to him, a collection of jars with handwritten labels and a mortar and pestle at her elbow.

"So is there like a crunchy, vegan-Druid milkshake to restore memories I haven't heard about?" He asked dryly.

"No," She responded. "Why do hunters use charms?"

He frowned, what was this? School? For all of his lover's attempts to hide her heritage, it was difficult to conceal her Druid-tendencies when it came to passing on knowledge. "To channel the magic."

"Think of these herbs as the same thing." Elaine nodded, holding up a jar labeled 'peppermint'. "It allows me to channel the flow of energy and power between Yuki and myself. It also serves as part of the incantations."

She added. "Plus she mentioned she was having trouble sleeping, so I'm making her a draught for that too."

"Then why are you rolling stuff?" For the last hour Yagari had watched her leaf through a weather beaten looking leather journal, occasionally grabbing a new jar and adding an ingredient to her mortar before grinding it while murmuring in Welsh to herself.

"For the ritual I'm using incense and I have to make it special depending on what I'm trying to perform."

At seven o'clock she turned to face him. "You're going to have to leave until they get here." In response to the raised eyebrow she received from Yagari the Druid continued. "I must meditate and prepare myself. You're distracting."

Obliging her request, the hunter rose to his feet and stretched. Flicking a piece of her long hair as he walked past, Yagari shut the door firmly behind him. Elaine stared where he disappeared for a long moment, allowing silence to settle in the room and her own presence to permeate every corner and crevice of it, as if it was alive. Sighing, she sat in the middle of a large Celtic knot drawn in chalk on the flagstone floor. In the center was the _cromlech_, her altar. It was made of two small, square stones that held up a large, flat one from a forest off the coast of the Irish Sea. Many altars had themes or invoked a particular aspect of Druidry. Elaine had seen Gareth's altar, completely devoted to nature, his family's particular power. Hers, in contrast, was completely scattered.

A polished stone Celtic cross stood at one end while a statue of a red, snarling dragon occupied the other end. Various other tools and objects sat in between. Her scrying oblong cut of crystal, a bowl for burning incense, melted candles as well as bird feathers, a buck's antler and other such items. Pulling a lighter from her back pocket, Elaine lit a stick of incense, allowing the smell of wood and forests to envelope her.

Inhaling deeply and taking controlled, even breaths Elaine allowed herself to sit still and her mind to rest. It was like entering a trance where nothing existed but her body and the smell of a forest to center her.

"_... be your own anchor…"_

A sudden knock made her aware. "Yes?"

"They're here," Yagari's rough voice was slightly muffled.

Remaining where she sat, Elaine allowed a trickle of her power to reach out and open the door. Yagari seemed mildly surprised at the uncharacteristic display of magic but did not comment. The Druid's preparation had fulfilled its purpose, her power felt calm, like the smooth untroubled surface of a lake.

"Bring them here." The commanding tone in her voice was not arrogant, merely directory.

The hunter silently led his apprentice and the girl to where the Druid waited. Zero could practically smell the power in the air, like the sharp whiff of ozone before a storm. However underneath that tang was the sweet, earthy smell of forests. If the ex-human closed his eyes and went by scent alone he would swear that he was standing on the mossy, wet grass of an ancient wood amidst a storm who had more secrets than his own heart, a place where mystical things from fairytales still lurked in the shadows of trees.

Once again, despite this being his idea, Zero was apprehensive. He did not doubt Elaine's kind intentions toward Yuki, but he was worried that they'd have a repeat incident like at the Association. Either something terrible would happen or nothing, Yuki's fears worsening regardless. Her anxiety was practically rolling off her in waves, not that he blamed her. Elaine Hex made an ominous picture, sitting cross legged and straight backed in front of a stone altar with smoke curling in front of her mismatched eyes.

"Come and sit opposite me, Yuki." Her cadence was calm, tone low and gently commanding. With a jolt Zero realized the way she spoke reminded him of Kaname. A different sort of being than the one they were addressing and trying not to scare it, afraid to break it, but confident in their power. As Yuki made to move forward Zero gave her hand one reassuring squeeze before letting her go.

Elaine watched with half lidded eyes as Yuki cautiously approached her. No doubt the poor thing thought this was the room where she ritually sacrificed small animals or something, but they did not have the time for a lesson in Druidry.

"Yagari, Zero," Elaine spoke as Yuki settled herself on the other side of the altar, back to the door. "Come in and shut that behind you." As the hunter shut the door behind him and his apprentice the multitude of candles surrounding Elaine on the floor and the _cromlech_ lit simultaneously at the Druid's muttered command. Yuki jumped at that, but took comfort that Zero's presence was steady behind her.

The room flickered, the light constantly wavering and pushing back against the darkness. The soft glow cast a gentle light across the faces of the four. Yagari leaned against the door, looking less tense than he felt. He'd not liked this idea the moment the two Guardians brought it up earlier. Elaine might not like to say no, but he sure as hell didn't have a problem with it. The hunter had a feeling that if Yuki or Zero knew what an effect using her powers had on her, they would never have made such a request. However, as it stood, his lover had a stupid hemorrhaging heart that bled for anyone in a weak spot. He rubbed at his aching, empty eye socket. His apprentice noticed the movement and felt his anxiety spike.

The flames illuminated a sliver of Elaine's cheek and her eyes, now one red and one white, gleaming in the near darkness. Unlike the vampires, the crimson gaze was hard with something other than bloodlust. Reaching out, Elaine took a small candle and held her handmade incense to its wick, allowing the end of the incense to burn for a handful of seconds before blowing the flame out. Zero could smell acorns, mountain ash, oak, cloves as well as the cutting scent of peppermint and many other herbs he couldn't identify.

Smoothly rising to her feet, Elaine held the incense over a bowl and stood over Yuki, drawing shapes the girl could not identify in the air above and around her. The Druid made sure the smoke soaked into Yuki's hair, clothes and skin as she intoned the Druid's Prayer in its original Welsh.

"_Dyro Dduw dy Nawdd; Ag yn nawdd, nerth; Ag yn nerth, Deall; Ag yn Neall, Gwybod; Ac yngwybod, gwybod y cyfiawn; Ag yngwybod yn cyfiawn, ei garu; Ag o garu, caru pob hanfod; Ag ymhob Hanfod, caru Duw. Duw a phob Daion_*."

Once the incantation was complete Elaine resumed her earlier position on the floor and set the bowl with the still burning incense in the middle of the _cromlech_, in between the Celtic cross and dragon. Taking the deer antler, Elaine muttered a brief incantation and placed that before Yuki. The girl eyed it with some trepidation. "That antler was taken from a white stag… They are said to be messengers of the Otherworld and guide mortals through the supernatural."

Yuki merely nodded, too much in awe to reply. Elaine searched her face for a long moment. "Are you ready to begin, Yuki Cross?"

"Y-Yes,"

Inhaling deeply, Elaine straightened and looked deep into the girl's eyes. "Clear your mind of everything, and do not fear." She paused. "Do you trust me?"

Yuki nodded "Yes," The word came out more confident this time.

A mirthless smirk tugged at Elaine's lips. "Then do not fight me." Closing her right eye, she focused her left, white eye on the girl. Her gaze zoomed in on the girl's own warm one before red aether swirled around her mind and funneled toward the girl's.

Before Yuki could comprehend what was happening it felt like a force had slammed into her whole body. A headache exploded behind her eyes, it felt like _something_ was trying to force itself inside her. It was like when Kaname had erased her memories of the night Zero had confronted Shizuka. She was aware of another presence in her mind but unable to force it out. A mist seemed to wrap around her conscious, it was red, blood red but soft and gently reached out to her, offering comfort. Consciousness cutting off, Yuki surrendered to the warm feeling it wrapped around her.

Yuki's eyes dulled and the girl swayed minutely where she sat, but otherwise did not move or speak, as if in a trance. The two hunters watched in tense silence. Yagari's good eye was trained on Elaine's face, which had smoothed out into one of concentration and only her left eye remained open. However it glowed bright, shining white as she was in a trance as well.

Not even a full minute passed before both women started screaming. Yuki's was one of physical pain. She was experiencing the worst headache of her life, the pounding in her skull in time with that of her heart. A tingling, aching sensation bloomed all the way down her arms and legs to her fingers and toes. It reminded her of the time she was nine and had the flu, unable to do much of anything but blink her eyes as her body was so tender.

Heart in his throat, Zero fell to his knees and reached out for his friend. Once Yuki regained her senses and bearings, she calmed down considerably. It was akin to waking up suddenly from a scary dream. For a moment you're so terrified you can't remember where you are. Once you recognize your bedroom and your things around you the fear eases out like a poison. Sighing in relief Yuki allowed herself to lean against Zero.

Elaine was still screaming.

Telepathically and clairvoyantly placing herself in Yuki's mind was not a difficult feat. Opening her metaphorical eyes in the girl's conscious mind she found herself standing in a beautiful meadow, flowers of every color blowing softly in a warm breeze. The sun shone down, causing the heavy scent of the plants to permeate everywhere and heat her skin deliciously. Glancing down at herself, Elaine belatedly realized she was in her Druid's uniform and could feel the long grass brushing against her exposed skin under her cloak and the skirt of her dress.

However, even in this simple and lighthearted place there was a shadow. Glancing over her shoulder Elaine saw a dark wood looming in the distance. Turning she walked toward the grove. It was pitch black inside the forest from where Elaine stood on the boundary between the two. Taking a decisive step inside, the light from the sun was choked off as the darkness of the woods covered the Druid.

Red eyes and salivating, fanged grins looked out at her through the trees and the cackling laughter echoed around her. The smell of blood and fire and soot was heavy in the air. The space between her shoulder blades burned, feeling an intense gaze on her. Turning, Elaine glimpsed a pair of mismatched eyes, dark and light, watching her from the darkness…

A door was suddenly in front of her, the roots and vines of a Nemeton curled around it. _Go back_, a voice seemed to say. _None may trespass here_.

Steeling herself, Elaine reached out with her right hand and opened the door.

Not even her most violent exorcisms had been as choking and abusive as the flashes of visions cramming into Elaine's conscious as her powers tried to fight against whatever seal that had been placed on this girl's memories back lashed against her intrusion. The sensations were so powerful and acute and so _real_, like a pain in the blood or ice in the brain*.

"_Oniisama," _

"_-you're targeting my child again!"_

"_I hope you won't hate me for making this decision for you. After I do this, Yuki, I can no longer stay by your side." _

_There was so much blood. Someone was dead; the presence flickered out like a candle left in a snowstorm. A rancid presence overwhelmed, laughing and baring its fangs. So cold…. and white snow…. but now it's red…_

"_**Shall I… remain with you?"**_

Aether swirled, wrapping itself around her conscious like a protective shield. Ripping herself out of the girl's mind Elaine opened her real eyes shivering and gasping for air, throat raw from screaming. The candles barely provided enough light to see clearly, the shadows obscuring most of Yagari's face as he leaned over her. Caught in the throes, Elaine had thrown herself backward and was curled in on herself, fingers tangled in her hair and gripping so hard she thought she'd rip chunks out by their roots.

Organs and limbs screaming in protest, Elaine slowly pulled herself up to a half sitting position, leaning on one elbow. Still shaking, eyes wide, Elaine turned to Yuki who was staring at her in uncertain fear. Body suddenly clenching, the Druid coughed violently into her hand and caught the thick clot of blood in her palm. Despite her best efforts some trickled between her fingers and rolled down her wrist.

"Shit," Yagari hissed, knowing all too well what was coming next. He could see it on her face. Her skin was clammy and cold. Scooping the woman up in his arms easily, the hunter kicked the door open and shouldered his way into the bathroom. Depositing his lover in front of the toilet, he managed to yank the lid up seconds before she got sick.

Leaning over the bowl, Elaine couldn't help letting out a sob as she retched. Never in her life had her body ached in reaction to a ritual as much as it did now. The tips of her fingers and toes were freezing but sweat poured down her face and rolled down the ridges of her spine. She hadn't eaten much that day but she couldn't stop herself from getting sick, barely realizing that blood heavily mixed with the bile.

Her skin burned but was clammy to the touch and until she felt it along her face realized blood had oozed out of her ears. Internally her head ached, throbbing like an open wound. The Druid was in so much pain that she didn't even care that Yuki and Zero were standing worriedly in the doorway to the bathroom while Yagari held her hair back.

"Never again," The hunter bit out harshly. Elaine wasn't sure if he was talking to one of them in particular or just to the general group.

Yuki covered her mouth with her hands; legs still shaking from the ordeal, as she watched the young woman practically crumble into herself. Had - Had _she_ done that?! Feeling absolutely wretched Yuki blinked the stinging sensation of unshed tears out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry," She whispered.

Zero realized that what had happened with _whatever_ Elaine had done it was unlikely she was going to talk about it at this moment. If her violent reaction wasn't enough the absolutely stormy look on his master's face was. Taking Yuki's hand he began to lead his friend away but stopped and looked back toward his master.

"Let us know how she gets." He asked, receiving a gruff nod in return.

Barely processing the two students' departure, Elaine remained bent over, breathing heavily against the cool porcelain as her stomach settled. Hot tears continued to travel unabashed down her cheeks. Her only distraction was the soothing, even circles Yagari was rubbing into her back softly.

"You're really good at taking care of sick people," She commented quietly, barely able to speak above a whisper.

"Yeah well you're pretty similar to those snot nosed brats I always had to watch over." He retorted with gruff affection. "You done puking your brains out?"

Nodding, she gingerly pulled herself up and shakily to her feet. Supporting her with one arm the hunter handed her a glass of water to rinse out her mouth. Gargling and spitting into the sink, Elaine ran a warm, wet towel over her face and bloodied hand and looked up at the hunter.

"I… am very tired."

Understanding the meaning behind those wet eyes the hunter swiftly carried her to the bedroom and gently laid her down on the mattress. Curling on her side, Elaine screwed her eyes shut against what little light there was outside. Everything seemed to make her ache, even breathing was a struggle. Weakly tugging the covers and blankets around her, Elaine allowed the heavy dregs of sleep to quickly pull her down.

"Toga, stay…" She begged, his first name unconsciously slipping from her lips, knowing that whatever power she'd faced in Yuki's mind would not let her be for long. "Scared…"

"...alright."

* * *

Elaine awoke the next morning to the same thoughts that had plagued her when she had closed her eyes the previous night. Yagari snored quietly next to her, one arm haphazardly draped over her and one leg slotted between hers. Blinking her eyes slowly, Elaine judged by the thin slats of sunlight peeking through her blinds that it was late morning. Eyelids heavy, the Druid grudgingly admitted that she had no ability to return to sleep and quietly pulled herself out of bed without waking the hunter.

Something dangerously close to affection swelled in her chest as she glanced over her shoulder at her still sleeping lover, a tender emotion whose strength should cause concern turning her insides to warm mush. Elaine had not been an easy bed partner, her own powers and abilities frequently causing incidents that Yagari was forced to tolerate and then care for her ill person. Not once had he spoken a word of anger or resentment to her on the matter.

Letting him rest, Elaine scrawled a quick note and left it on her pillow before dressing in the dark and leaving the bedroom. Grabbing a thrown away hair tie left in a drawer in her kitchen, the Druid twisted her unruly ash blond hair into a manageable braid that fell over her shoulder. Her long sleeved college shirt was tissue paper thin and her dark wash jeans clung to her legs comfortably, well worn and soft. After brewing herself a cup of coffee, Elaine poured the beverage into her travel mug and adding at least three shots worth of whiskey into it for a proper Irish coffee, the Druid slipped on her short topped sneakers and grabbed a dark bomber jacket to keep away the winter chill.

She needed to speak with Cross immediately.

Letting herself into his private quarters, Elaine tentatively called his name down the hall. A silver head poked itself out of the doorway to the bathroom, and the Druid locked eyes with Zero Kiriyu.

"_Bonjour_," Elaine greeted with a sheepish smile, amused at their role reversals.

Amethyst eyes scanned her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Most recovered, thank you." Elaine shrugged out of her jacket and politely hung it on the rack near the front door. "Our local twit around?"

A wry smirk tugged at the teen's lips. "His office,"

Taking a sip of her drink Elaine nodded in thanks before continuing down the hall. However she stopped herself and looked back at Zero. "How's Yuki?" The Druid inquired kindly. "I'm sorry to say I gave her quite a fright."

Shrugging, The Kiriyu felt a little gratified that Elaine realized the impact the entire experience had on his friend. Perhaps the Druid wasn't so detestable, even if she was a magus. At least she was human. "Better, but she's still freaked out." Suddenly stiff and uncomfortable, Zero had never quite grasped the proper way to ask others for favors. "Could you… maybe talk to her later? She thinks what happened was her fault."

"Of course." Turning away, Elaine continued to Cross' office, where she knocked only once before letting herself in. Her face had soured the moment Zero could no longer view it, and her own aura was quivering with indignation.

Cross seemed surprised at her sudden appearance, but his own face quickly sobered at her expression. Very few things could cause such a face, and he was quite confident he knew what she wanted to discuss. Yuki had been emotional since last night, and she had tearfully blurted out the entire situation to him.

"Let's talk outside." He suggested before she began speaking, the Headmaster acutely aware of both of his adopted children's presences in the home.

Nodding, the Druid followed him back out the hall where she retrieved her jacket. Zero had disappeared into the kitchen and did not notice the adults' solemn expressions. The ex-hunter and Druid remained silent for about a quarter of an hour, placing distance between them and his home. Finally, among the shaded, empty lanes of Cross Academy Elaine confronted Cross with a decade old secret.

"I did not know that Haruka and Juri had a second child." Was that bitterness in her voice?

"That was their intention." He replied softly, watching the leaves above them shift and dance with the wind. "As it _is_ Kaname's."

"I care not what he desires." Elaine snapped, her voice savage and dark. "I would have never poked around that girl's psyche if I had known. Pureblood magic is _powerful_; if any other magus had attempted to breach the seal Juri placed on her daughter's mind they would have become catatonic and never awoken."

For the first time in their friendship, Kaien Cross returned the Druid's cold look. "I will not apologize for keeping their confidence, Elaine. If I had known you intended to do such a thing, I would have forbidden it."

"It is too late for that. The seal is weakening, more so now that I have tampered my way through it, if only briefly. And now…" The Druid trailed off. "Did you know your daughter has been hallucinating?"

That disarmed Cross and he stared. "No,"

"They are of blood," Elaine informed him listlessly, gaze dulled and distant. "So much blood…"

"Did you glimpse that in her mind?"

Elaine laughed acrimoniously, more of a harsh bark than anything else. "We are connected now, Yuki and I, through a psychic bond that I could not completely sunder. Some of my aether still remains, attempting to clog the cracks in the seal. But it is only a matter of 'when' not 'if' it will break." Running a hand over her eyes, Elaine stared up at the grey sky. The clouds were tumultuous and dark; perhaps another snow storm was approaching. "What a clever thing you are, Kaname Kuran…"

Sighing heavily, all of her stature deflating under her own weight, the Druid returned to merely Elaine Hex, sleep deprived lecturer on vacation time. "I apologize for speaking to you in such a manner, I am… not well."

Staring at her sympathetically, Cross placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "What did you see Elaine?"

"I saw… Blood, and death, and a creature I have never encountered in my life but I fear it… And I saw Shizuka Hio, speaking softly to me with kindness in her eyes."

* * *

_Annotations_

_Druid's Prayer: _Grant, O God, Thy protection; And in protection, strength; And in strength, understanding; And in understanding, knowledge; And in knowledge, the knowledge of justice; And in the knowledge of justice, the love of it; And in that love, the love of all existences; And in the love of all existences, the love of God. God and all goodness

"… _a pain in the blood or ice in the brain…"_: Literature quote. Mary Stewart's "The Hollow Hills"


	13. Thunderbird

AN: Hello my lovely readers! I hope you all are enjoying your summer so far! Mine has certainly been busy between work and internship interviews. There's not much warning for this chapter, other than one of my other OCs that will be featured in this story makes his first appearance. Please review and let me know your thoughts!

Once again thanks to lilcutieprincess for the review.

* * *

"_The capacity for friendship is God's way of apologizing for our families."_  
Jay McInerney, _The Last of the Savages_

* * *

The station for the rapid underground railroad was crowded, hoards of people traveling for the holiday choking the terminal. Smells of flesh – sweat, perfume and each individual scent – permeated the hot platform. Small vending stalls selling bottled beverages, brightly colored candy bars and trashy gossip magazines stood out amongst the bundled coats of travelers. Air whooshed by in a harsh wind as trains entered and departed the terminal.

Elaine stood on the platform, eyes searching for the A23-TG Inbound from the Paris station. The collar of her black fitted pea coat was turned up despite the heat of the station, and her knee high heeled black boots tapped impatiently against the floor. A pink scarf peeked out from the buttoned coat at her throat and a matching knit hat covered her bright hair. Her leather gloves had been stuffed hastily in her pocket and she pushed the cuff of her coat away to glance at her watch.

She squeaked loudly when an open palm smacked loudly against her bottom. Whirling around, scandalized, her admonishment hesitated as she recognized the offender. "What do you think you're doing?" The Druid hissed.

Yagari shrugged, an amused smirk on his face at the sight of her red cheeks. "Bothering you,"

Huffing, Elaine punched his arm before turning back round to face the platform, arms crossed protectively over her chest. The hunter took a long drag on his cigarette, unruffled by the Druid's response to his affections. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking someone up,"

The hunter frowned, vaguely remembering the Druid mention something about a visitor a day or two ago. He hadn't really been paying attention. "Should I leave?"

Glancing up at him, Elaine's expression was unreadable. "That's your prerogative."

"That's not an answer." The hunter retorted.

Sighing, Elaine busied herself by scanning the crowd as the train she had been awaiting screeched to a halt in the terminal. "I've asked nothing from you Toga, I expect nothing. If you're worried I will be hurt if you would rather keep our… _affair_ a secret, don't concern yourself with that. I understand the _status quo_."

The Druid could feel him staring at her intently, but this was the frankest she had been about the state of their relationship. Elaine could face down vampires without blinking or powerful magi but she could not bring herself to look into this man's eyes and see rejection.

As passengers began leaving the train, Yagari exhaled the last dregs of his cigarette and said after a long moment of silence "I received an order, it's gonna' take a few days. But I'll be back before classes start."

Nodding to herself, Elaine touched the back of his gloved hand lightly but didn't turn to look at him. "The door will be unlocked. And be careful."

"Is _that_ premonition talking?"

She frowned. "No,"

Calloused fingers gripped her chin and forcibly turned her head. Rough lips pressed against her own, something hot and wet slipping between her lips and teeth gently nipping. Breathless, Elaine could only blink stupidly up at Yagari once he pulled back with a hot look in his single eye.

"I'm always careful," He roughly whispered before turning away and disappearing into the crowd. Left dumb and wordless, Elaine bit her now swollen bottom lip, eyes dark as she hazily watched him walk away.

"Elaine!"

Shaken from her thoughts, the Druid turned upon hearing the sound of her name. The confusion and mixed emotions caused by her lover momentarily forgotten, her face brightened when she identified the speaker. "Gaheris!"

Gaheris Mordred Morgause Lot grinned, leather duffel bag slung over his shoulder, held out his arms to receive his best friend and cousin's embrace. Arms wrapped around his neck, the other magus easily picked the Druid off her feet and laughed near her ear.

"Ah _mon chou_*, I have missed you." Gaheris admitted sincerely, gently placing Elaine on her feet and held her at arm's length. His dark eyes roamed her face. "You look well, I'm glad."

"As do you," She grinned. "How was traveling around France?"

"Invigorating," He sniffed snootily and she sniggered. "Not nearly as exciting as your last few years, I'm told."

Rolling her eyes, Elaine threaded her arm through her cousin's and led him through the throng of people, heading toward the exit. "Dad's been telling stories at parties, has he?"

Grinning, Gaheris nodded, his dark curly hair bouncing slightly at the movement. "Yeah, he was raving to my mother about just how _polite_ and _wonderful_ your students are."

"He literally met them for two minutes before cancelling MY class and dragging me away…"

"Eh, that's just how he likes to get down."

Giving her companion a look, Elaine breathed in deeply once they ascended the final step of the exit stairway of the underground terminal. The fresh air was cold as it filled her lungs, cleansing away the stench of the platform and fuel exhaust. A light snow fall had begun, flakes lazily waltzing down from the grayscale sky to lend a picturesque lens to the town under the shadow of Cross Academy.

Gaheris made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat. "This is a quaint town you've moved to, Elaine."

"Thanks, but it's not like I can take credit for it."

Finding her car, Gaheris tossed his bag into the trunk before slipping into the passenger's seat. Turning the key in the ignition, the radio kept to a low hum, Elaine smoothly pulled out of her parking spot and drove back toward the Academy. "Classes aren't in session because of the holiday so campus is pretty empty. Although I hear some of my students returned early..."

Gaheris stared, aghast. "Who comes back early to _school_?"

"People whose homes are worse?"  
The tan skinned sorcerer shuddered and Elaine laughed. The remainder of the drive was spent with the two friends reacquainting themselves with one another's lives. For the last three years Gaheris had been preoccupied traveling throughout France, his father's – Elaine's uncle – native country. Throughout that time he studied various types of magic and power under different tutelages and masters in order to refine his own abilities. It was a pilgrimage of sorts for the Morgause heirs that had been observed for many, many generations.

"I ran into _him_ in Paris."

Elaine's hands tightened on the steering wheel, knuckles whitening. "Oh?"

Gaheris frowned at her attempt to sound unaffected before hissing through his teeth and running a hand through his curls. "Shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything! I worried you'd find out anyway and bust my ass for not telling you myself…"

Rolling the tension out of her shoulders, the Druid managed a smile. "I appreciate it," Expression sobering her eyes grew misty and distant. "How was he?"

"The same as he always was." Gaheris answered slowly, as if he were choosing his words extremely carefully. "He demanded I let him buy me a drink and ensured that no one would fuck with me."

"Aurelius was always violently protective of the scrawny runts of the litter…"

"That why he always got into scraps because of you?"

"I was too puny to back up my wise cracks to the bigger kids." Elaine replied with a wry grin, determined to banish all thoughts of Aurelius from her mind and changed the subject. "The campus will be mostly empty since it's still the holiday. Kaien is returning tomorrow from a vacation he spirited his two adopted children on."

"Those poor souls," Gaheris snorted. "Zero Kiriyu is one of his children, correct? The ex-human hunter?"

"Yes,"

Gaheris remained silent until Elaine parked her car in the lot adjacent to the Night Class Faculty housing building. Both stepping out of the car, he searched his cousin's face from over the hood of the vehicle. "You care,"

"What?" The Druid was confused at such a statement with no context.

"You _care_, about this school and the fate of the students here. And I don't mean the safety of the humans, Elaine. Just… don't get yourself involved in battles that are not ours."

Swallowing, Elaine brushed aside his comment, despite the fact that its accuracy had burrowed deep into her chest. "I'm fine Gaheris, _Jesus _you're so-"

"Don't even fucking say it."

She grinned devilishly. "_Girly._"

Throwing his hands up in the air, the sorcerer stomped toward the building. "Just let me in so I can continue ignoring you in the comfort of central heating."

The Druid rolled her eyes at her cousin's antics and fumbled with her keys. Unlocking her front door she was unprepared to see Yagari lounging on her couch smoking a cigarette. The hunter and Druid locked eyes for a millisecond.

"Oh fu-"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SMOKING IN THE APARTMENT?" The Druid leapt across the room, yanked the offending object out of his lips before stomping to the kitchen to put the thing out in the sink. Gaheris stood in the doorway, gawking at the scene, luggage still over his shoulder.

"Aw, for a second I thought he was a gift for me." The sorcerer lamented before shrugging. "Meh, you're not really my type anyway. Too macho, judging by those shoes."

Yagari stared at Gaheris, unable to form a coherent response to anything the other man had just spewed. Before he could even begin to fathom a retort he was facing an irate Druid, her hands on her hips and lips pursed. He knew it was terrible for his case, but the hunter couldn't stop the snigger that escaped his lips.

One eyebrow dangerously cocked. "What the hell are _you_ laughing about?"

"I can't take you fuckin' seriously when you're wearing a fluffy pink beret and a matching scarf."

Gaheris broke out into a fit of laughter, leaning against the doorjamb to keep himself upright. "Oh my _God_!"

"I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU." Elaine grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and began senselessly beating the hunter over the head with it. "I just saw you at the freaking terminal, 'assignment' my ass!"

"Someone else ghosted the thing- Damn it, woman, that hurts!" Yagari managed to somehow disarm Elaine from her pillow and trip her so that she was now immobile on the couch and across his lap.

"He's great, can we keep him?" Gaheris commented as he (mostly) recovered from his laughing fit. Closing the door with his foot, the sorcerer dropped his bag near the door and plopped into a chair across from the couch. "I'm Gaheris Lot, by the way, Mystery Man of my cousin's."

"Toga Yagari," The hunter replied gruffly, still concentrating on subduing the Druid who was growling low in the back of her throat. Her beret had fallen off during the scuffle, landing somewhere near his feet and he blindly reached down to swipe the thing off the floor and smush it back on her head.

"Now that we're all friends, Elaine, what do you have for food? I'm _starving_ and train food tastes like ass."

"There are leftovers in the fridge, _Miss_ Gaheris!" The Druid snapped, twisting in Yagari's grip so she was sitting beside him. "Would you get your beefy hands off me?!"

"Never heard you complain about me putting my hands on you. Ow!" Elaine's face exploded in a raging blush and she wrestled the offending pillow out of his grip before smacking him again with it.

"Oh Elaine, we're all adults here. Do we need to have _the talk_?" Gaheris lowered his voice ominously, maintaining a straight face while controlling his laughter at his cousin's expense.

"No!" Covering her face with her hands, Elaine pitched to the side so she was lying down on the couch, her feet stuffed under the hunter's thigh. "This is not how I imagined this night was supposed to go."

"Well you're a complete dumbass then because you have psychic abilities, sweetheart."

* * *

"So, you're sleeping with a _vampire hunter_." A pause. "The _top _vampire hunter."

Elaine took a swig of her drink. "Yes," Strangely it was a relief to finally unburden the situation to someone whom she could fully trust and communicate with. While Yuki and Zero were aware of what exactly was occurring between she and the hunter, Elaine was not about to discuss her sex life with two teenaged Guardians. Cross knew as well, but for some reason the Druid could not bring herself to confide much of her own thoughts on the matter to her friend. Gaheris and she had been inseparable as children, barely being a full year apart and heirs to their respective magus families cemented a bond between them that few others understood. The sorcerer had also been there when Aurelius left the family and talked Elaine into maintaining her sanity. At Emrys' funeral it was not her parents' hands she held, but Gaheris'.

_"Why do you need to be an anchor for yourself? That's why you got me!" _

She trusted the sorcerer with her life, aside from Yagari her cousin was the only person she had ever confided in all the details of her Uncle's murder.

Currently the two Old Ones were lounging on the communal balcony for the Night Class faculty; however only Elaine and Yagari were living on the grounds and thus had it to themselves. A set of intricately iron worked chairs and a matching table occupied one side while a whicker couch was pushed against the railing on the opposite side. Three fat, droopy candles burned in mason jars on the table, the unscented smell of wax mixing with the night air. Despite the winter chill, both mortals were comfortable wrapped in afghan blankets and drinking whiskey spiked coffee.

The hunter in question had disappeared after the three had scarfed down a late dinner, grumbling some half-hearted excuse that he needed to check on a few things at the Association. Gaheris was in the guest room, unpacking, and Elaine had followed Yagari out in the hall. Gently closing the door and leaning against the wood, the Druid had blinked up at him owlishly.

"You're practically running out of here," She had whispered.

"I'm sure you two want to catch up." Yagari had retorted awkwardly.

Frowning, Elaine had looked down to glare at the tops of her shoes. "If you don't want people to know then just say that."

Sighing heavily, Yagari had run a hand through his hair, obviously wishing to avoid this conversation. "It's not-… Can we talk about this later?"

"Fine," Elaine had winced internally at how petulant her tone sounded.

The hunter had stared at her for a long moment before flicking a piece of her long hair. "Don't get too bent out of shape, sweetheart. Your face'll get stuck like that."

"Oh just go already," Elaine had shoved him lightly, smiling tentatively as the tension had diffused.

Now, in the cool night air, Gaheris was staring at Elaine with unreadable dark eyes. "Does he know?"

Elaine nodded, aware as to exactly what the other magus was referring to. "Yes, I told him a few weeks ago."

Gaheris was surprised the hunter hadn't run screaming for the hills, and he said as much. "Well, guess he's got balls then, if he's willing to believe his boss is a psychotic bitch. He's gotta' if he's going to stick around you. So is he your boyfriend or what?"

"I'm not sure," Elaine frowned at the question, one she had been doing a very good job of ignoring lately. "We haven't discussed it, but there is some sort of companionship between us."

"We're a little old to be playing the friends with benefits' 'is he or is he not into me' game." Gaheris mocked lightly. "Do you care about him?"

"I do," The Druid admitted softly, the two words forming a white cloud the moment they left her lips. She flexed her finger around her warm mug. "I really do, Gaheris, more so than for any other man."

The sorcerer observed her seriously. "I'm going to be honest with you, Elaine. This is the first time I've ever seen a guy make you happy. Are you?" He questioned when the Druid gave a start at his last statement.

"I'm happy," She breathed, as if she couldn't quite believe the truth of it.

"Then make sure you keep his ass around, _literally_ because that thing is _fine_."

* * *

_new orders, gone for a while. keep my idiot student from making himself look like a jackass. _

Elaine stared at the screen of her phone, a frown tugging at her lips as Yagari's text message glared up at her. It was around nine in the morning and the Druid had just managed to yank herself out of her warm bed to start breakfast. Gaheris was still snoring, completely dead asleep, in his room and she was enjoying a solitary cup of coffee as cinnamon rolls baked in her small oven. _i can only promise to try. zero's as stubborn as his teacher. don't /you/ do anything stupid. _

_youre funny. _His response made a quick smirk upturn her lips before they descended again. Her phone buzzed lightly when she received another message. _i havent forgotten. we can talk when i get back. _

Heart sputtering and banging against her ribcage, Elaine felt a wave of choking anxiety overwhelm her momentarily before she checked the emotion. It was no good to get all flustered about it now, the hunter was on assignment for the immediate foreseeable future and would be unavailable to talk about the state of their… _thing_ for some time.

_This is what I wanted_. The Druid reaffirmed to herself. _I'm tired of guessing what our rules are. _

She hoped to God that the hunter and she wanted the same outcome of this affair, because Elaine was not quite sure she would be able to let him go. That realization startled her, her heart was something not likely to be easily touched* by a man. However that irritable cyclops of a hunter had gone and managed to make Elaine lo-…

The blood drained from the Druid's face as realization, cold and chilling, washed over her like a brutal baptism. _I can't be in love with him. I've only known him for six months… _However the pang in her chest whenever he turned to look at her, the way he suffered through caring for her when her powers became too great without complaint or the gruff, sardonically affectionate way only he could say the term _sweetheart_ told her otherwise.

Cradling her face in her hands, Elaine sighed heavily. "Oh Goddamn it…" _I didn't ask for this!_

"Too early to be blaspheming…" Gaheris grumbled thickly, yawning hugely into his hand. Rubbing a kink out of his neck, the sorcerer stretched languidly before shuffling over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup. "Where's your booty call?"

"New orders," Elaine held up her phone. "He says he'll be gone for a while."

"So I get you all to myself, excellent."

The Druid grinned. "Wonderful turn of events that you're gay otherwise he might be jealous."

"You've discovered my secret motivation for my sexual orientation!" Gaheris faked gasped dramatically. "And if he _was_ jealous I'd suggest getting him tested since we're _cousins_ and no sane person would think we're a couple."

"We do act vaguely couple-y."

"… I need, like, at least three showers to get that image out of my head. And more coffee."

Rolling her eyes, Elaine kicked the other magus under the table. "We're going to Cross' for dinner tonight, he and his kids got back earlier this morning. Try to behave and not scar them too much."

"I'll do my best." The humor drained from his face. "And these students of yours? Am I to meet them as well?"

The Druid hummed, ignoring the serious look on her cousin's face. "I'm not sure, a few of them already returned but it seems likely that they don't want to be around their teacher during a holiday."

Elaine and Gaheris spent the day lounging around the house. Gaheris elaborated much more on his experiences over the last three years, a conversation Elaine attended to with all of her attention. Hearing him talk of magic and charms and herbs distracted her from her earlier revelation and the terror of unknown territory it produced. As darkness covered the sky and the first stars were winking above them, the two bundled up in their coats and trekked across campus to Cross' residence.

"And that's where the creatures slumber?" Gaheris nodded toward the Moon Dorm as the two crossed the lawn as they neared the bridge.

"My students? Yes, and don't you start with that hunter vernacular."

When they were near enough to Cross' private residence that the light from the windows lightly touched them Gaheris suddenly broke into a run and practically bounded into the house after kicking the door in dramatically. "CROSS!"

Elaine heard the Headmaster let out a surprised screech and then Gaheris' uncontrollable, almost maniacal laughter. When the Druid finally walked through the front door she found Cross prostrate on the floor, Gaheris straddling his back with the Headmaster in a head lock and rubbing the top of his skull with his elbow.

"Say I win!"

"You win!" Cross helplessly hit the floor with his hands, tapping out. "You win!"

Releasing the other's head, Gaheris rose to his feet with his hands in the air in a victorious position. "That's right!"

Zero eyed the scene from the kitchen entryway in mild disdain, obviously unsurprised by the shenanigans that seemed to follow Kaien Cross everywhere. Yuki fluttered nervously behind Zero, unsure whether to check on the condition of her adoptive father or defend his bruised honor. "You're already scarring them!" Elaine punched Gaheris hard on the shoulder.

"Ow, damn! You've got, like, caveman hands!"

The Druid gasped. "I do _not_!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

Yuki watched the exchange in confusion, laughing nervously as Cross finally got back to his feet and rubbed his abused head. The girl's bewilderment continued when Miss Elaine and her companion began speaking in French, the smooth language curling around their rapid fire barbs that only they comprehended. Sighing, Zero turned and meandered back down the hall.

"Just call me when they're done and we're ready to eat."

"Oh, hold the phone!" Gaheris thundered past Elaine to skid around in front of the ex-human. "You're Zero Kiriyu!" The sorcerer's tone was like he'd answered the questions of the universe.

"_He_ knows who he is, you absolute fuckwit." The Druid rolled her eyes, Zero mirroring the action. "I can't believe we share genetics."

"Yeah me either since you didn't get the hot genes."

Zero knew enough French to comprehend that Elaine's retort was suggesting that the sorcerer take a certain anatomical part of his being and commit unholy actions with it. Apparently Cross understood it as well as he sputtered, scandalized and hurried to shield Yuki's ears despite the fact that the girl didn't know French from pig Latin.

"I only do that on Tuesdays." Gaheris replied smoothly, intently searching Zero's face. The silver haired boy bristled, immensely uncomfortable with the intense way this stranger was staring _through _him. It reminded him of the ways Elaine would sometimes stare, as if her eyes alone could pierce through the barrier he'd erected around himself that he only allowed Yuki to pass through. It unnerved him that others could see him so transparently.

"Nice to meet you," Gaheris held out his hand. Zero shook it numbly. When was the last time a human had been willing to shake hands with him, to feel his skin against theirs? "Name's Gaheris Lot, I'm Elaine's cousin and best friend forever."

The Druid scoffed before turning to Cross. "He's a giant man-child."

"He's certainly as energetic as ever." Cross rubbed the lump on his head once more before smiling at his guests as Gaheris was preoccupied with fawning over Yuki, whom he found too adorable for her adoptive father or Zero. "You must be happy to be able to spend time with him, you two were always close."

"Yeah," Elaine grinned. "I have missed him, I can't lie."

The Druid found her own expression and face being scrutinized by her friend, his light eyes drifting to observe the line of her mouth, the tilt of her eyebrows, and the light in her heterochromic eyes. Elaine had shed her wool pea coat, a sequined red sweater that fit her nicely and a pair of light wash jeans, her thick heeled ankle boots chunky with buckles weaving around the ankles. Her bright hair was unbound and fell loose over her shoulders and down her back in natural, soft waves. Her smile dimpled at him, content with her situation. Cross did not doubt that seeing her cousin and best friend was an event she had been anticipating for quite some time, but it had not escaped his notice that a certain man's continued presence in her personal life had affected her mood considerably.

Happiness only made her more beautiful, and Cross was pleased she that she was.

"I pray that you've cooked a large meal, Kaien. Gaheris has been eating like he as a tape worm."

* * *

The vampires entered the classroom with trepidation, able to scent the presence of a new comer in the lecture hall. As this was the first evening of classes resuming, they expected Elaine to merely greet them, assess whether they completed their assignments and allow a study period of some sort to occupy the remainder of the time. It was in the Night Class' experience that the Druid was typically hung over after a little too much holiday celebration, or exhausted from traveling to visit her family in various countries. However a second individual accompanying her was an unprecedented occurrence.

"Maybe it'll be her mom this time." Akatsuki theorized.

"They do smell kind of similar." Hanabusa conceded.

"I doubt that very much." Ruka retorted, books held primly against her chest. "Hex-sensei is extremely uncomfortable with us interacting with her parents."

"What do you mean?" Hanabusa questioned, walking backwards to face his friend. Pensive, the Aido was unsure how he felt about that particular idea. "Because we're vampires?"

Akatsuki rolled his eyes and reached out to force his cousin to face the correct direction, convinced that the blond would eventually trip and embarrass himself. Oh they'd never hear the end of _that_.

"Of course not!" The beautiful blond vampiress sniffed. "A lady always keeps herself mysterious in order to maintain her graces; parents always undermine such attempts as they will always view their children as just that, a child, rather than an adult. As I recall Hanabusa, you were quite stricken at how your father spoke about you to Hex-sensei."

"T-That was different!"

"How?" His cousin quipped.

"Uh…"

The conversation was temporarily suspended as the students entered the lecture hall. Their sensei was reclining in her desk chair, booted black heel tapping against the floor. She was wrapped snugly in a pale cream cable knit sweater dress with a salmon collar button underneath judging by the shirt collar at her neck and cuffs that were visible past the long sleeves of the sweater. Her legs were kept warm in vintage lace patterned black tights. Her companion lounged in a borrowed chair beside her, wearing black dress slacks and a blazer with a plain white button down shirt, unabashed by the vampires' cool assessment of his person.

After a minute passed of the students taking their seats he let loose a loud whoosh of air. "Now settle down there, you're all talking too fast for me."

Elaine rolled her eyes, praying that the Almighty would lend her patience. "God is good all the time, and all the time God is good!"

"Something like that, sensei." Hanabusa dutifully responded, twirling his marble keepsake between his fingers.

Gaheris barked out a laugh. "Well, at least one of you is clever."

The Aido perked up at that, internally beaming at the praise.

"It has not failed to escape my notice that we are missing Mr. Kuran." The Druid pushed herself away from the desk and rose to her feet, scanning the students' faces. "I'm going to assume you all are covering for him and I shouldn't even bother asking because of vampire pride and honor?"

"Now that would just theatrical, sensei." Kaname spoke lightly from the doorway.

The Druid had not seen the Kuran ancestor since that night in the woods, beneath the shadow of the Nemeton. From the same distance they were standing now, but under far different circumstances. The Pureblood, as expected, gave no indication that they had encountered one another and Elaine followed suit. Crossing her arms over her chest, Elaine quirked an eyebrow. "You're late, Mr. Kuran. A terrible habit I'd hate to see from the dorm President, you know."

"I apologize, sensei. I had some details to discuss with the Headmaster."

Inclining her head to acknowledge his statement and indicate he should take his seat, the Druid turned back to the rest of her students. "I presume your vacations went well, as none of you look particularly sourer than you usually do."

This was met with some half-hearted grumbles and repressed, inelegant snorts.

"As you can see with your inhuman senses, we have a guest. This is my cousin, Gaheris Mordred Morgause Lot."

The sorcerer tsk-ed. "Gee, thanks for telling them my super secret identity."

"They already know about _me_ and they are far from stupid. It's not difficult to discover, Gaheris."

Rolling his eyes Gaheris nodded his head toward the class. "'Sup?"

"Eloquent as ever," Elaine sighed heavily. "Please feel free to ignore him as he extended his visit until tomorrow morning merely to inconvenience me. Now, how many of you _actually_ read?"

* * *

_Annotations_

_Mon Chou_: French. "My Cabbage/Pastry." Yes this is a real term of endearment. Typically the French don't call their friends anything other than by their first name, unlike Americans who will refer to their friends as 'honey,' 'sweetie,' 'baby girl' etc. However since both Elaine and Gaheris have spent extensive time in America I think they would apply different terms of endearment from the various languages they know within this same type of context.

"…_her heart was something not likely to be easily touched…"_: Adapted quote from Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice."


	14. Remember why you started

_AN_: Well this story is moving quite along isn't it? I hope you all are enjoying it so far! We're creeping up to where the anime ceases and we have the manga to go off of. I'm personally very excited for as that is where the world of magi I have created will really become involved. Also the big fight at the Academy has already been written and it's pretty epic if I do say so myself.

Once again, there is a playlist for this story on my profile. There is a story summary section on my profile and the link to the playlist is in the 'extras' subsection.

Also a big thank you to lilcutieprincess and nebulaX for their reviews! I greatly appreciate them!

* * *

_Well, I came home  
Like a stone  
And I fell heavy into your arms  
These days of dust  
Which we've known  
Will blow away with this new sun  
But I'll kneel down,  
Wait for now  
And I'll kneel down,  
Know my ground._

Mumford and Sons, _I Will Wait_

* * *

Elaine debated for about a week before sending Yagari the text. _not sure if you want to know this. Ichiru enrolled in the academy, didn't want you to get blindsided. _

It had been two weeks since Elaine drove Gaheris to the underground railroad station at five-thirty in the morning for the sorcerer to return back to France. The two cousins had embraced fiercely before the elder of the two departed. After a promise of a phone call, the Druid was left standing by herself on the train platform as she waved at her cousin's retreating back. It had also been two weeks since Yagari had been ordered away from the Association, receiving consecutive assignments upon the previous' completion.

She was lonely. The Druid could only admit this vulnerable notion inside her own heart as she returned night after night of classes to an empty apartment. The second night after Gaheris left she'd noticed the half-full ashtray on her balcony and had stared at it for a few minutes. Elaine had found one of Yagari's shirts at the bottom of her hamper and it had served as her nightclothes for the last nine days. It still smelled like him.

_I can't deny it anymore. _She thought one sleepless night, staring up at the ceiling as the moonlight cast dancing shadows from the slits in her blinds. _I'm in love with him. _

Bastard. Here the Druid was having an emotional crisis and the object of her crux was off God knows where shooting at renegade vampires, probably having the time of his Goddamn life.

Scrubbing at her face with her hands, Elaine exhaled loudly and curled onto her side, attempting to at least sleep for a few hours. The warmth at her back eased the tension as she had grown accustomed to sleeping with another living thing beside her. Cain's even, steady breathing lulled her into drowsiness, feeling more lethargic with the knowledge that her prone body would be guarded by her familiar. Just as her eyelids felt heavy and warm, a burst of power jolted her awake. Jerking into a sitting position, Cain's head snapped up the tendons in the hellhound's neck taut, Elaine's breath left her roughly as magic tingled in the air like dust.

"Fuck," She cursed, sensing that the sudden surge had come from the Moon Dorms. Scrambling out of her bed, the Druid barely had enough sense to grab her discarded jeans from earlier in the day and hastily pull them on before running out the door with her familiar. Her bare feet were slick with dew by the time she reached the dormitory and she crashed through the doorway without preamble.

Growling, Cain sprinted up the wide staircase, weaving around the feet of the Night Class. Most were huddled in front of Kaname's door, taking a few surprised steps away when a large shaggy black dog with glowing red eyes was suddenly pacing in front of their leader's door, whining low in its throat and pawing gently at the wood. Hanabusa turned when the scent of mortal sweat stung his nose, blue eyes widening at the sight of Elaine standing disheveled at the end of the hall.

"Sensei-"

Akatsuki reached out to bar the Druid's way when she made to open the door. "President Kuran has forbidden anyone from entering his chambers."

"Even when his blood has been spilled?" She challenged, cadence calm. Turning to stare at the wild haired vampire, Elaine gently pushed aside his arm. Asked later, Akatsuki could not quite determine exactly what influenced him to obey her command. It was possibly her tenor of voice, the gentle and cool tone one with powerful confidence possesses, not needing to speak loudly and forcefully to accomplish their agenda. Another aspect of him was concerned on the Pureblood's behalf, only an anti-vampire weapon produced a sound like the one the vampires heard and the scent of Kaname's blood was heady and thick in the air.

However, he never repeated this to another soul; it was the look in her eyes. The murky white left eye seemed to pierce through him while the right green flashed ruby red.

Numbly, the vampire's arm returned to his side. Gently turning the door handle, Elaine pushed inward, Cain darting in before her. Swiftly closing the door behind her, the Druid surveyed the scene before her gaze. It was not until much later that a few of the Night Class students realized that they could smell Yagari's scent, smoke mingled with gunpowder, all over Elaine's skin.

Kaname's quarters were wrecked, deep gouges in the wall, plaster and stone crumbling as if objects or, most likely, a body had been hurled. The walls bared other marks of a violent encounter, chunk and holes scattered along with destroyed furniture. The Pureblood himself was sitting, seemingly unaffected, primly in a chair with one leg elegantly crossed over the other and his chin on fist. However there was a wound to his head that had not ceased to bleed and his pale neck was torn on one side where a pair of fangs had pierced the skin.

"I did not believe there was any person that would risk violating a direct order of mine to not enter my quarters." The Kuran murmured softly; gaze distant as he continued to stare at the space across from him. A mirthless smirk tugged at one corner of his mouth. "What a strange creature you are, Ambrosia."

"I cannot condone what you are doing." The Druid responded coolly, her familiar stiff at her side. Cain's ears were pricked forward, gazing warily at the vampire before them.

"I am a hateful being, Druid, and have been alive for an infinite amount of time. You must specify."

Running her hands roughly over her face and through her hair, nails scratching at her scalp, Elaine exhaled loudly. "_Christ_ has that boy not had enough done to him? What you are grooming Zero for, it's cruel Kaname."

"Yes, I am cruel, but I have made my peace with such necessary actions in order to protect Yuki." Finally turning to look directly at her, the Druid was fairly unnerved at the intensity of the Pureblood's stare. "Cross informed me about the incident, as well as your revelations."

"I've told no one." Elaine defended hotly.

"I know that," Kaname's voice was gentle with a hint of warmth under its tone. "Much like your progenitor, fidelity is one of your strongest qualities." Unconcerned with his own physical state, Kaname tilted his head slightly, chin still propped on his fist. "The seal Juri placed on Yuki's memories is quite strong, even for one such as you. How have you fared?"

Frowning, Elaine did not expect the conversation to be directed at her. After discerning the situation in the Kuran's quarters, the Druid had been merely relieved that a rogue pack of hunters had not descended on her students. However she could not deny she was partly relieved that Kaname had forced Zero to drink his blood, as the Pureblood had killed and subsequently absorbed the powers of Shizuka Hio, this development could possibly hinder or completely halt Zero's descent to Level E. Despite that, Kaname had not done so out of pity or obligation to cleanse the sins one of his own kind had left stained onto an innocent. By assisting Zero maintain his sanity, Kaname was assuring that the ex-human would be able to continue by Yuki's side and protect her. Zero was far from stupid; the knowledge must grate him, particularly as it came from Kaname of all people. The rival for Yuki's affections, assisting him and the boy unable to refuse out of love for the very same girl at the crux between them? She could barely tolerate the thought of it.

"I have never experienced a rebound so violent, and I have faced demonic entities during exorcisms." Elaine answered honestly. "At times I have nightmares, snippets of Yuki's repressed memories. I am standing on a mountain side, it is snowing quite heavily but suddenly everything turns red. Then…"

At the hesitant sound in her voice, Kaname straightened in his chair, gaze piercing. "Ambrosia, what is it?"

"I-" Licking her dry lips the Druid pressed a hand to her temple, a headache reminiscent of the one she experienced during the telepathic connection with Yuki blooming underneath her fingers. "I sometimes sense I am being watched, from the shadows. There is a pair of eyes, red and blue, gazing at me as if they want to devour me whole. What is it?" She demanded harshly when the Pureblood's posture stiffened noticeably.

"A scourge that will soon be destroyed." Kaname brushed aside the comment. "Let it trouble you no more."

"But that is what hunts Yuki, correct?" Elaine pressed, intent on receiving some confirmation. "It is what killed Haruka and left no option but for Juri to use her life to repress her daughter's memories in order to protect her?"

"Yes," Kaname finally admitted. Elaine seemed relieved at having a direct answer.

"There is something else," the Druid continued uncertainly. "I find myself in a tomb, blood is spilled, and a slumbering creature rises from its coffin baring its fangs…"

Kaname looked at her as if he would extract her very soul from her skin. "You have seen it?" He questioned quietly. "I'm sorry, that must have been quite terrorizing for you."

"Look you stupid ancestor," Elaine snapped, pointing at him. "I'm tired of this pedantic, fatalistic doctrine you spew. 'I have always been cruel,' 'oh I was awakened from my coffin what a monster I am.' It is not what type of creature you are that concerns me; it is how you conduct yourself in the world. If you no longer wish to be cruel, and to act with kindness, then do so. No one is standing in your path but yourself."

The Pureblood smirked wryly. Once again, this mortal managed to reprimand him as if he were a mere child. Despite knowing his true origins she continued to lecture him with a startlingly wise prose, articulating an existence he could not possibly comprehend. A life spanning centuries, thousands of years, Kaname had been present when the magi emerged from the dredges of human society. Condemned as spawns of evil, children of the devil, and heretics they continuously strove to seek balance in an extreme world. However they had become complacent, perhaps they were not aware of the trend but Kaname had the advantage of near infinite foresight from firsthand experience.

"Anyway," Elaine pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. "I have no doubt that _I_ am also a pawn in your little protection scheme." Staring at him with a cocked brow the Druid placed her hands on her hips. "You know Kaname, I am quite offended."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Elaine turned with a sniff and strode toward the door, her familiar following. "What sort of soulless being do you take me for? I care not for being manipulated, if you wanted my assistance in protecting the Pureblood Princess you could have merely _asked_. It's common courtesy, you complete asshat."

"Duly noted," Kaname responded with a chuckle. No one had ever cursed at him directly before Elaine Hex.

"Mm, yes, I'll bet." Letting herself out, the Pureblood caught a quick sight of Elaine waving her hand dismissively at the other vampires. "I am obviously not assigning enough out of class work if you all have the time to just _lurk_ outside Mr. Kuran's door. Oh don't give me that look Miss Souen, he's perfectly fine. Now, all of you disperse because you resemble that gaggle of insufferable Day Students that fawn over you and you're better than that."

"But sensei-" Hanabusa protested.

"Did I stutter, Mr. Aido?" A pause. "Now go along before I force you all to read _Ulysses_*!"

The Pureblood, alone, allowed a smile to split his face. What a strange creature…

* * *

"Hey, Zero!" Elaine called, a familiar figure striding away with hair almost as blinding as her own. "I need to speak-" The Druid cut herself off when he turned. "Oh, my apologies, I thought you were your brother."

Ichiru Kiriyu shrugged. "It happens."

Unabashedly eyeing the younger twin, Elaine drummed her fingers against the manila folder in her hands. "Second period is in session, I'll escort you back to it."

A smile caught between amusement and a sneer split his face. "Of course, lead the way sensei."

Falling into step beside him, the Druid examined Ichiru out of the corner her eye. It was uncanny how the two were identical in almost every fashion. However, the look in their eyes changed the entire landscape of their faces. Zero's was fractured with secrets and hidden despair, however much like his master, there was an honest philosophy underneath that gaze. Ichiru's was sharper than his brother's, a trait adopted by those who must fight for their very survival at all moments. It was calculating and able to see through the deception of others. Zero was much too straightforward a person to act with subtly. In Elaine's mind, despite his lack of vampire physiology and hunter ability, Ichiru was far more dangerous than his twin.

"I will not let more harm befall this Academy." The Druid stated bluntly. "If you are intent on bringing discord with your admission, consider this your proper warning."

"You're not my target." Ichiru responded evenly. "I seek only to bring the downfall of those who ruined Shizuka-sama's life. That is all. You have no interest for me."

"Fair enough." As they neared the door to the classroom, Elaine leaned against the corner of the wall and nodded. "Go along Mr. Kiriyu."

Wordlessly Ichiru heeded her direction and disappeared into the lecture hall. Elaine frowned, deep in thought, after the boy had gone inside. What was Cross thinking, allowing him to enter Cross Academy? Zero had to already be aware of his twin's admission, it must pain him. Perhaps this was yet another reason why Elaine felt a kinship with the ex-human, severing familial ties was painful and she understood it's loss all too well.

Still pondering this recent turn of events, Elaine was stunned to glimpse some familiar faces roaming about the grounds during the daylight hours. "Oh now what the absolute hell is this?!"

While Hanabusa was the only vampire to physically react to Elaine's tone, the others internally winced at the sound. Akatsuki sighed quietly as the Druid practically _stomped _over to them, arms pumping at her sides with each step.

"Don't wuss out, Aido." Rima warned quietly.

"S-Shut up!" The blond retorted, voice on the verge of cracking which caused his cousin to roll his eyes.

"Sensei," Akatsuki inclined his head.

Hands on her hips, Elaine pinned her nocturnal students with an accusatory look that reminded them of their mothers and governesses. "Well?" She prompted. "What are you all doing out and about at this time?"

"Protecting Yuki-sama."

Brought up short, Elaine peered into their faces. "Under Mr. Kuran's orders I presume?"

She said it like a statement rather than a question. Akatsuki nodded. "Yes sensei,"

"He's taken her as his lover," Rima supplied, uncaring as to the motivations of the Pureblood. What he did with the girl was his own business.

However they were all intrigued when that information immediately deflected the Druid from questioning or detaining them even further. With a roll of her eyes and a hapless shrug, Elaine bid them farewell before disappearing around a corner. Hanabusa gaped.

"What?! She never lets anything go that easy!"

"She and the Dorm President must have an understanding," Rima answered, munching on a stick of pocky. "It's obvious."

Akatsuki accepted the veracity of the other vampire's statement. He had personally observed how the vampire society treated Purebloods, sycophants hiding their gleeful hopes for the king to topple behind their idolizing smiles. He, along with Ruka and Hanabusa, had seen such behavior after Kaname's parents died, the young Pureblood was like a lamb tossed to lions. Perhaps their lord had chosen to confide in their sensei, a powerful Druid who could empathize with such a position. Indeed she had no personal gain from the interaction with vampires; honestly he believed it caused her more grief among other magi than anything else. If Dorm President Kuran did or did not, it was not Akatsuki's business and wondering about the Druid's, admittedly, uncharacteristic response. He had other matters that required his immediate attention, such as protecting Yuki Cross.

* * *

"Something awful is going to befall this school, Kaien."

The Headmaster looked up from his paperwork to stare at the bright haired woman. Elaine was looking out through the window of his office. Judging by the time, it was the midday meal break for the Day Class. He could hear the white noise of chatter and the occasional burst of laughter. It was sounds like that which made the headache of running a school worthwhile.

"Oh?" He asked innocently. "And what makes you so sure?"

"I can feel it in my bones, I told you once I learned long ago to trust my instincts."

"And what are they telling you?"

Cross was sobered by the expression he could see on his friend's profile. Elaine's arms were folded in front of her, almost holding herself to mimic the comfort of another's embrace. Her face was pale and stricken, the normally round cheeks thinner. Had she not been properly sleeping or eating recently? It did not escape the Headmaster's notice that her disposition had been subdued since Yagari left the school on orders from the Association. Aside from his single comment, he had refrained from speaking to either the Druid or the hunter about the state of their relationship. They were both adults, it was not his place to meddle, no matter how desperately he wanted to. However they both seemed to bring contentment to the other, so therefore he had said nothing. Honestly he had thought it was a shallow fling, a distraction for both hunter and Druid who had many dark thoughts occupying their days. Though her behavior currently made him revisit his original assessment, he still felt wrong intruding. Things were becoming serious, were both up to the responsibility?

The Druid's heterochromic eyes were cloudy as she stared across the courtyard. "It feels as if I am standing on the edge of a great precipice, and only darkness waits before me. However I cannot turn away so I am bound to merely wait for the shadows to crash down over me."

She appeared so bone weary that Cross actually rose to his feet in the event he would need to physically support her. Turning to face him, shadows and light from the sun streaming through the window dappled her face and body. "Will you be alright?"

Cross was startled at her question. The woman appeared to be ready to collapse and she was concerning herself with his well being. "With what?"

"Kaname will have to break Juri's seal." Elaine replied as if it was the most obvious course of events. "Whatever seeks her is approaching, and the seal is weakening. She is still hallucinating and if he does not act soon it will fracture her psyche. It is the only option left available to him in order to maintain her safety. And," The Druid reached up to stroke her dragon pendant. "It is a cruel thing, to tamper with her life and memory. I understand it was done out of love, but hell was paved with such good intentions. Once that occurs she will no longer be able to remain as Yuki Cross, the child of the Headmaster. I am asking, Kaien," Elaine's face softened kindly and she reached out to grasp one of his hands, intertwining their fingers. "Will you be ok with that?"

Temporarily speechless, Cross gazed at the woman in front of him. They had been acquainted for a little over a decade. He had seen her traverse the threshold from teenager to young adult, gaining confidence in herself and her position of power. He was present when she graduated from college, then when she gained her master's degree in medieval literature and finally when she completed her doctorate in parapsychology. He even realized her hair was longer than when he'd first encountered her. At seventeen it had fallen modestly just a few inches below her shoulders and now it fell closer to her waist. Elaine had blossomed into a woman of great caliber. If Kaien Cross had never been (and still was) hopelessly enamored with Juri Kuran he would have been desperately in love with Elaine Hex.

"I just want Yuki to live a happy, normal life." He answered, somewhat evasively and returned the pressure he felt on his hand. "If that means stepping aside then that is what I will do."

* * *

Later that evening, Elaine was surprised when she exited her office to see Yuki sitting with her back to the wall, knees drawn up to her chest like a child. The girl's normally cheery face was pinched and solemn, a sadness gnawing at her so acutely the Druid could see it in her voluminous eyes. Uncertainty and misery clung to her skin like mist and Elaine paused in front of her. "Yuki?"

Her gentle prodding seemed to snap Yuki from some deep thought, head snapping up from where it had been previously buried in her bent knees. "Oh, good evening Miss Elaine!" She admirably attempted to infuse the sentence with her normal brightness but it rang false. The girl fidgeted under the considerable gaze the Druid had honed on her. "H-How are you?"

"I should be asking you that question." Elaine retorted. "I'm sorry about everything that happened when I entered your mind. I meant to discuss it further with you-"

"Oh please, don't apologize!" Yuki heartfully interrupted, something she would typically not do. She did not wish to discuss the incident. "You were being kind, in trying to help me."

"That may be so, but I wanted to clarify that you did nothing wrong Yuki. Power like mine is… self-destructive." Searching her face, the Druid smiled gently at her, but there was sadness in it as well. "Though I doubt that's what's troubling you this night."

"I'm fine!" The girl denied, as if her smile disproved the very idea. "Really-"

"Yuki," Elaine gently rebuffed. "There is not much my gaze cannot see."

Mouth open, the girl just blinked up at her. The Druid watched her thoughts play out like a tragedy in her expression. It was evident that something was deeply distressing the girl, the stress was clear in the lines of her mouth and the tension in her eyes. However she was also valiantly acting out a ruse for the benefit of those she cared about, not wishing them to worry on her behalf. Despite that confident bravado, Elaine could only see a little girl who wanted nothing more than for someone to come and tell her that everything was going to work out fine.

"You don't have to confide in me, Yuki. I understand that some thoughts are too intimate to be shared but…"

_"Shall I… remain with you?"_

"Would you like me to sit beside you for a while?"

Pressing her lips shut, tears welling in her eyes before being blinked back, Yuki nodded. Smiling softly, Elaine carefully lowered herself beside the girl, back propped against the wall. Legs curled elegantly under her as to keep her skirt down near her knees, Elaine resolutely kept her gaze straight ahead to look out the window, politely ignoring the quiet sniffles, unsteady inhales and the furious swipes Yuki made across her eyes with the cuffs of her sleeves.

_What a wonderful thing_, Elaine thought to herself as she watched the moon hang heavy and low in the sky, stars twinkling like she was their dear friend and they were sharing a secret. _That at times all we need is the mere presence of another, that sometimes a person reminding us that we are not, in fact, alone that we are cared for can change us entirely in that moment._

* * *

_Annotations_

"…Ulysess_!"_: Novel written by James Joyce, frequently cited to be the greatest novel ever written. It was inspired by Homer's _The Odyssey_ and contains 30,030 different words as well as endless puns and allusions that you need a lot of footnotes to understand. Basically it's a very challenging and long book to read.


End file.
